Twisted Fate
by Koharu Veddette
Summary: This is a twist of Ouran Highschool Host Club. My version of the story with new characters and new loves. pairings? KyoXOC, MoriXOC, KaoXOC, HikaXOC, OCXOC and HaruXTam Rated T for language. technically complete, but more details will be added in edits
1. Starting Today, You are a Host!

**Sup everyone! My new ff idea I got from a furuba ff. Hope you guys like it. Also review people!**

**EDIT: Since it's been about 6 or so months and I've hit a writer's block in some of my other stories, I have decided to go through and edit this so it may have more words and details in it! I hope you guys enjoy!**

-Ouran Kou Kou Host Club-

Quiet side of Tokyo, Japan. Rich and beautiful Ouran High School. Top floor of the south campus. End room in the north corridor. Unused and unattended music room.

"This place has got to be the only place that is quiet," Haruhi said as the door opened for the two studious teens. Haruhi had unruly brown hair and chocolate colored eyes that were hidden away by thick-framed glasses.

"Welcome," greeted six beautiful boys from around a throne.

"Oh, its two boys," commented the two red-headed twins, who were hanging onto one another.

"Watch your mouths. They are important guests even if they are guys," The tall blonde reprimanded the two, standing up to come greet the two who had walked in and were now backed against the wall in attempt to escape. "Welcome to Ouran Kou Kou Host Club! Rare scholarship students, Fujioka, Haruhi and Yoshiiva, Koharu."

He put out a slim pale hand to them in greeting.

"How did you know. . .?" Haruhi wondered turning around from the large pink wall and an attempt at opening the door.

"It seems the tone of our school isn't fit for commoners. So if you don't have a lot of nerve, you can't get a scholarship here," one of the black-haired boys said, adjusting his glasses so a glint from the lights hid his onyx eyes away from them.

"So to speak you are heroes," The blonde said, hugging the two 'commoners with nerve' with one arm. "I cannot believe the rumored students are gay."

"What?" stuttered Koharu, looking from him to Haruhi and back. The student stared through long black bangs that seemed to always cover the pale face underneath.

"What would you two like? Wild? Lolita? Devilish? Pedophile? or ..." The blonde wondered, pointing to the other boys. Then, he began to sway as he placed one of his hands softly on his face.

'Is he trying to look sexy or something?'thought Koharu, watching him sway.

"Would you like to try me?" He stops swaying to form a 'princely-sexy' pose, his hair tasseled slightly from the flip of his hand.

"You misunderstood. We just..." Haruhi tried, backing away and trying to find the doorknob.

"Haru-chan are you a hero?" the little blonde asked excitedly. "I want to hear the story of when you saved the queen!"

"Who gave you permission to call me Haru-chan?" Haruhi looks at him angrily. The blonde begins to cry and the other black-haired boy comes forward to pick him up.

"Anyway we were just looking for somewhere quiet." Haruhi informed them.

"Please excuse ..." Haruhi backs up and knocks into a small pillar that held a vase on top of it, causing the vase to fall and break on the floor.

"That rune vase was supposed to be the feature for the school action," murmured one twin.

"What will we do...? We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen," his brother finished his thought.

"8... 8 million!" Haruhi cried, completely shocked. "I... I'll pay it ba..."

"Can you? You can't even buy your own uniform," say the twins with their final attack on the commoner, which they had decided to make their new toy.

"Do you know this proverb Fujioka-kun?" asked the blonde as he sat back down in his throne. "When in Rome do as the Romans do. If you don't have money, pay with your own body! From now on, you're the Host Club's dog."

"Is it possible for me to work off the debt too?" asked Koharu determinedly, stepping up next to Haruhi and placing a hand on the younger student's shoulder. "Seeing how we wouldn't even be here if I hadn't suggested coming after looking at the school's map."

"Fine, but you will be our dog as well," stated the blonde with a wave of his hand.

"Koharu, you don't have to," Haruhi said, turning to the taller student.

"Don't worry. Besides, I can't just leave my friend when they are in need," Koharu replied with a smile.

"How heroic!" called the twins in a joking mood.

-the Host Club is now open-

"Tamaki-kun, I have heard you have taken on a few stray cats," commented a red-haired girl, putting down her teacup as she finished the sentence. Haruhi walked in with groceries, causing Koharu to rush up and help carry the large bags.

"Well, speak of the devil," Tamaki murmurs, waving to Haruhi to come over. "Little piggy, well done with your errand. Did you buy the correct items?"

Haruhi handed over a small can from within the bags. The container was clear so you could see the brown powder that was nestled inside it.

"And what might this be?" Tamaki asked with a confused look crossing his face.

"Coffee, as you can see." Haruhi informed him, a small twitch appearing behind the teen's glasses.

"Is this the already ground kind?" Tamaki asked, puzzled as he turned the container over to examine it.

"No it's the instant kind." Haruhi tells him, obviously getting a little aggravated.

"Instant?" a couple of girls asked, cocking their heads to the side in wonder.

"Oh, this is the kind where all you need is to add hot water!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly. "The so-called commoners' coffee."

A group of girls had gathered around him by then. A couple of girls start to talk about the coffee in awed murmurs.

"Commoners' wisdom, I see." Tamaki muttered with the Host Club and girls behind the couch watching him intently. "300 yen for 100 grams, huh?"

"I'll go buy it again. Sorry for not buying the expensive coffee nuts!" Haruhi sighed, still behind Tamaki.

"No wait!" Tamaki halted the brunette's leave, standing up. "I will try this."

Everyone looked shocked at his words.

"I will try this out!" he exclaimed resolutely. Everyone rich started to clap for him.

"All right. Haruhi and Koharu come here and make us some commoner coffee," he commanded the two as they stepped over to a smaller table by the large windows.

'Rich bastards,'thought both of them as they gathered the materials for the coffee. They quickly made the coffee and served it, thus helping Tamaki woo some of the girls who had remained by him. The twins did their twincest act and their guests screamed from pleasure, gaining looks of wonder and confusion from the new 'dogs'. Then Mori walked in carrying Hunny on his back.

"We've been waiting for you, Hunny-kun!" one girl calls happily as Mori put down the still sleepy boy.

"Sorry. I fell asleep waiting for Takashi to finish kendo practice," the blonde sat down and rubbed his large, chocolate eye. "I still feel sleepy."

"So cute!" the girls around him scream in adoration.

"Is he really a senior?" Koharu asked as the two 'dogs' stand by a support pillar together. Haruhi shrugged, unsure of how to answer the question.

"Despite his looks, Hunny-senpai is the oldest out of all of us," Kyouya told them as he walked up to them. "And Mori's selling point is his indifference."

Haruhi sighed and Koharu shook his head at the thought of the girls preference.

"Haru-chan! Ko-chan!" Hunny called, grabbing onto their arms and swinging them to face the other way. "Why don't you eat cake with us?"

"No, I don't really like sweet stuff," Haruhi said, a little dizzy from suddenly being spun.

"I don't eat cake all too much," Koharu answered, trying to stand straight with Hunny still gripping both 'dogs' arms.

"Then I'll lend you my little rabbit!" Hunny said, reaching behind him.

"I don't really think a rabbit would help us in any way," Koharu informed him softly.

"I'm not interested in little rabbits," Haruhi told the blonde. Hunny looked sad and pulled out his pink, stuffed rabbit.

"Do you hate my little rabbit?" Hunny asked cutely. The two stared at it for a moment. The rabbit seemed to blush under their gaze, causing Haruhi to lean down a little.

"S-so cute," Haruhi stuttered. Hunny gave the brunette the rabbit.

"Treat it nicely!" he calls to them before turning and jumping into the laps of his customers.

"The goal of our club is to pair up our own traits to wishes of our customers," Kyouya informed the two, drawing their attention back to him. "I should also say that Tamaki is number one. He is the King. Over 70 percent of our guests request him."

Koharu nodded and smirked up at him. "Understandable, seeing how he is most likely the one who started the Host Club, right Kyouya?"

Kyouya just nodded at the assumption. "About the 8 million yen debt, the two of you can be dogs for our club until you graduate. I'm sorry, I mean assistants. You may run if you want. But my private police force has about one hundred people."

A visual came to the two's minds of the mass of humans needed for such a force. Kyouya pushed his glasses up a little. "Do you two. . . have passports?"

"That's right you need to work hard to pay off your debt," Tamaki cooed, sliding up behind Haruhi and blowing on his neck, causing him to jump and start panting.

"Please stop that," Koharu commands, walking over to Haruhi to pat him on the back as the younger student gasped from the surprise.

"No girls will like you if you two act the way you do," Tamaki reprimanded them. Koharu straightened up and faced him.

"I don't really care about that sort of thing and I doubt Haruhi does either," he says, blowing his long bangs out of his eyes, letting them see a flash of bright blue.

"How can you say something like that? Good gentlemen must please women, above all else," Tamaki reprimanded them, flourishing a rose out of nowhere.

"Actually, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Haruhi asked, turning to face Tamaki as well. Tamaki looked shocked. "Being a guy or a girl or their physical properties. It's the inside that counts, right?"

"Agreed. It doesn't matter what a person looks like or what they have, it is about how they act and the way they treat people," Koharu clarifies, waving a hand towards Tamaki. "Really, I think any sensible person could easily see through your charms and immediately turn to someone else. Am I right Haruhi-chan?"

Haruhi nodded in agreement and Tamaki looked completely shocked, but he recovered quickly.

"What a shame.-" he started to do a speech about beauty as he walked around with dramatic spins and flourishes.

"What is he talking about?" Koharu asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't understand him at all," Haruhi told him, continuing to watch Tamaki drag on with his speech. They sighed together. "How should I put how he acts?"

The two began to think. Haruhi shook his head. "He isn't troublesome."

Koharu also shook his head. "Try being more blunt. But what would work?"

Tamaki leaned down between them, continuing with his speech. Haruhi' eyes lit up. "I got it! You're annoying."

Tamaki was stricken by Haruhi's words and curled up to pout in a corner. "Um. . . Tamaki-senpai?"

The twins laughed loudly and put their hands on Haruhi's head. "You really are a warrior!"

"What a bunch of grievances waiting to happen," Koharu sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, but I really was just a bit startled," Haruhi tried to lie to Tamaki, trying to apologize. Tamaki stood up and turned around in a 'graceful' manner.

"I see, I see. Then I shall teach you how to set a plate," he said grandly.

'What a fast recovery,' Koharu thought, smirking. 'This club might actually be interesting.'

"Tono," the twins call to the blonde, interrupting his rant.

"Call me King," Tamaki corrected them fluidly, switching from his speech to whatever they had to say.

"No matter how much you teach them, they lack even the basics of beauty," the twins told him, referring to the dogs' clothes. Haruhi was wearing a sweater and black pants and had badly cut hair. Koharu was only a little better, wearing a grey jacket and black pants and having somewhat styled hair that was far too long.

"Even if you remove his glasses, all you would probably see are beady little eyes," Hikaru said, removing Haruhi's glasses. Haruhi squirmed a little after his vision blurred.

"You would probably see bad skin if you moved his hair," Kaoru said at the same time, brushing Koharu's hair out of his face with his hand. The twins stopped and stared at what they saw in the two's faces. The other hosts moved in closer. Tamaki ran up and pushed the twins out of the way. Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru. Kaoru."

"Yes!" the twins saluted, grabbing each of the boys and running them to the dressing rooms.

"Kyouya, contact the hair designer," Tamaki started instructing the Host Club. "Mori-senpai, go borrow contacts from the nurse."

"Tama-chan, what can I do?" Hunny asked eagerly, his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Hunny-senpai. . ." Hunny nodded quickly as Tamaki trailed off. "Please go eat cake."

Hunny went and sat in gloom at a table with only his rabbit.

-in the dressing rooms-

"Now change into these!" the twins commanded, holding up two of the school's male uniforms.

"What?" Koharu cried, backing up and into the open changing room.

"Quit stalling!" The two jumped up and tried to force the boys into the uniforms.

"Stop! We know, we can do it ourselves!" Haruhi yelled as they pushed the twins out of the dressing room, causing the red-heads to stumble slightly.

Later, the host club waited for their 'dogs' to come out of the dressing room looking like new.

"Um. . . senpai?" they heard Haruhi's voice call hesitantly from within.

"Are you two done changing?" Tamaki asked through the curtain, getting fairly impatient at the two potential hosts.

"Give us a minute," Koharu called out to him then whispered to Haruhi. "I can't believe you can't tie a tie."

"It was never something I needed to learn," Haruhi answered as Koharu does his tie. Koharu sighed sadly and gave one last tug on it to straighten the black material.

"Let's go," he said and turned to the curtain. The curtain slid open and the two walked out with new uniforms and haircuts. "Is it really okay for us to have these?"

"Why do you look so cute? Just like a couple of girls," Tamaki said excitedly at the sight of the two, a faint blush even coloring his cheeks.

"Haru-chan and Ko-chan are cute!" Hunny said as Koharu adjusted his jacket so the sleeves would go to his wrists properly.

"Why didn't you tell us you looked like this before?" The twins asked harshly. Haruhi began to mess with his new haircut, causing Koharu to begin to toy with his own at-chin-line haircut.

"Your assistant jobs end now!" cried Tamaki, suddenly pointing at them with a broad smile on his face. "From now on you two are full members of the Host Club!"

Haruhi looked shocked and Koharu gave a faint smile at the thought of being able to see more of these boys.

"I will train you to be top hosts," Tamaki continued. "If the two of you can each get 100 requests from our guests, then your 8 million debt is paid off."

"Host?" Haruhi repeated, looking depressed.

'Father help me, this was an interesting day_,' _Koharu thought, looking away from everyone with a sigh.

-back in the main room, after school activities-

"Koharu-chan, what are you interested in?" one of the new hosts' guest asked. She had short, blue-grey hair that was partially pulled back by a ribbon. The ribbon was a yellow to match the puffed dress that all of the female Ouran students had to wear.

"Haruhi-chan, do you have any special talents?" the other asked. She had long brown hair with half of it pulled up in small pigtails on either side of her head.

'No. . . I can't do this anymore. I have no idea what to do,'Haruhi thought looking for help from the composed boy sitting next to him. Koharu had a calm face with a small smile play at his lips.

"I enjoy reading, writing, drawing, listening to and preforming music, and other things like that," Koharu said, answering the first girl. He leaned forward slightly, allowing his smile to form slowly. "Any of the fine arts really catch my interest."

"What instruments do you play, Koharu-chan?" the one that questioned Haruhi asked, an interested twinkle in her clear black eyes.

"Trumpet, flute, guitar, and the piano," he answered her, his smile growing wider. The girls went wide eyed at the surprisingly long list.

'He is so talented and handsome!'they thought together. Tamaki, on the other hand, looked over the back of his couch at them, his eyes not leaving the two new hosts as they talked with their guests.

-time skip: 10 minutes-

"Oh. . . so because of a sickness you lost your mother 10 years ago, Haruhi-chan," the brunette girl said sympathetically. Then she wondered, "What do you do about house work?"

"I do them all. When my mom was in the hospital, she left some recipes that we used to always eat, so trying to make them is fun. And when I do them correctly it makes my dad happy and, in turn, makes me happy," he smiled sadly at the girls.

"What about you, Koharu-chan?'' the blue-haired girl asked.

"My mother died after giving birth to my little brother when I was little and, since my father is always working, I don't get see him all too much. I know he loves and cares for me though. He even calls me 'bambino' all the time," he chuckled deeply. He gave them a sad smile. "He even let me and my brother live in an apartment together near here."

"Bambino?" Haruhi asked, turning to his friend.

"It means 'baby' in Italian," Koharu told him with a happy smile. Haruhi still had a confused look on his face. "I'm half Italian."

"Really!" the two girls squealed. "Foreign boys are so hot!"

"My mother was Japanese," Koharu told them with a small laugh. "So I am not completely foreign."

"What do you do about your chores?" the brunette one asked, remembering that her host lived on his own.

"I'm not too good at cleaning, so my brother does it, and since I'm the better cook I prepare our meals," he answered, shrugging as if it was nothing. "It is the way it has been since we were little."

"May we request you tomorrow, Haruhi-chan, Koharu-chan?'' the two girls asked together as they realized their time was up.

"That would help us a lot," Haruhi said, giving another smile.

"Completely perfect," Kyouya commented as he, the twins, and Tamaki looked on to the new hosts' conversation a few yards away.

"No need for instruction," the twins agreed from their position on the floor.

"Tamaki-sama," the red-haired girl next to the King called. Tamaki turned around 'gracefully'.

"Sorry Princess, I was worried about the new children in our house," Tamaki apologized smoothly.

"You seem interested in those two children," she murmured, looking at him without moving her head.

"Isn't it obvious, I am teaching them as if I was raising children," he snapped his fingers as he spoke. "Haruhi, Koharu, come here for a bit."

The two walked over after making sure they had no guests coming. "Yes?"

"Come introduce yourselves." Tamaki instructed them. He gestured to the girl next to him. "This person here is Ayanokouji-hime, one of my frequent guests."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," they said to her, bowing. The two straightened from their bow. Haruhi smiled at the girl, causing Tamaki to bring him into a huge hug.

"So cute, Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, spinning him and knocking Koharu down. "That embarrassed expression is good, very good!''

"Tamaki-sama?" Ayanokouji said, sweat dropping. Koharu stood and attempted to free Haruhi, but got knocked over again.

"Mori-senpai! Save me!" Haruhi yelled, trying to get away. Mori came over quickly and lifted him out of Tamaki's grasp.

"Mori-senpai, you. . . didn't have to. . . go so far," Tamaki said as Mori sat there holding Haruhi up. Tamaki made a few hand twitches to motion Haruhi to him. "Here, return to Father's chest. . ."

"I don't need two Dads," Haruhi replied when Mori set him down. The petite boy stepped back to try and hide behind Mori slightly. "Ask Koharu, maybe he will let you be his dad."

"What? Hell no! I will not let you be my father." Koharu cried as Tamaki approached him, arms open. Tamaki pouted and went to a corner. "Um. . . What are you doing?"

"That is Tono's 'Corner of Woe'," the twins told him. Koharu sweat dropped unhappily.

-After Club activities-

"My bag is gone," Haruhi commented as he and Koharu were getting ready to go to home, finally able to escape from the boys. They were now alone in the back room, the boys leaving for a moment to escort the guests out.

"Where did you put it?" Koharu asked him, not looking up from his own black bag as he shifted through it to make sure everything was there. Haruhi started looking around frantically, then he turned to look out the window.

"Oh no. . ." He whispered as Koharu walked up behind him to look out the window as well.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a no bullying policy here?" Koharu asked, spying the bag being soaked in a fountain. The things in the small bag loose around the large pond. Haruhi ran out of the room and down to the fountain. Koharu watched as Haruhi searched the waters for his stuff. Tamaki walked up and said a few things to the new host.

"What is he doing?" Koharu wondered out loud as he watched Tamaki climb into the fountain as well and start searching through the water. "I guess I shouldn't skip the meeting, but I want to see how this turns out."

Tamaki held up something and Haruhi snatched it from him.

"Well, that was boring," Koharu said, turning to leave and go to the main room. "I guess I should warn the others about that 'hime'."

-the next day-

'Why did that girl designate Haruhi?' Koharu thought while serving tea to his own three giggling customers, two of which were the same ones from yesterday.

"You really did bother Tamaki-sama with that bag didn't you?" Ayanokouji was saying to Haruhi. "And that isn't your place. Tamaki-sama only cares about you because your background is. . . different. Do not think that he actually adores you."

"Basically your being," Haruhi said, not phased, but pausing only to find the right word to use. "Jealous?"

Ayanokouji's hand shot out and there was a large crash. Everyone in the room turned to look and find Haruhi on top of Ayanokouji with their table and tea set broken around them, water dripping from the wood and all over the floor.

"Haruhi-kun. . . Haruhi-kun suddenly got violent," Ayanokouji screamed. Koharu gave an unnoticeable smirk from where he stood near the windows with Kyouya, both keeping an eye on the scene. "Somebody help me, quick! Get this commoner off-"

She was interrupted by the twins pouring pitchers of water on her. Haruhi moved off her and looked up at the two, water dripping from where it had splashed up on him.

"Wh-What are you two doing?" the soaking Ayanokouji asked the twins in a shrill voice. Tamaki helped her up as the twins looked smug nearby. Tamaki started to try to fix her hair. "Tamaki-sama. . . Haruhi-kun wanted to-"

Tamaki closed his eyes, cutting her off.

"How graceless. . ." he quietly called to Haruhi, who was still sitting on the floor with a nervous look on his face. "Don't you agree, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked at him, confused, and Koharu stepped forward with a sad smile on his face with Kyouya stepping up alongside him.

"Ayanokouji-hime, no, -chan. Ayanokouji-chan, you were the one who threw Haruhi-kun's bag in the pond, weren't you?" He asked her innocently.

"Do you have any proof?" She asked him, defiantly. Tamaki grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"You're quite beautiful, but you are not fit to be our customer. . ." Tamaki informed her, as the other hosts gathered around him and blocked the view of everyone else. "I know Haruhi is not that kind of guy."

"Tamaki-sama, you baka!" Ayanokouji screamed, running out of the room. Tamaki turned back to Haruhi, who was stillsitting, soaked on the floor.

"For you, I will now inform you of the punishment for causing this ruckus." He quickly pointed to Haruhi. "You now have to get one thousand customers!"

"Hold on," Koharu interrupted quickly, turning to Kyouya." Do I have to get one thousand too?"

"No," Kyouya informed him with a sly smile.

"Here," Tamaki gave Haruhi his hand to help him up. "I'm looking forward to your progress natural rookie."

He winked at Haruhi.

"This is our only replacement uniform. It's better than being wet, right?" Kyouya handed Haruhi a large bag. Haruhi looked in it to see another uniform nicely folded inside the brown bag.

"Thank you very much." Haruhi replied and headed for the changing rooms, past all of the whispering girls who were being ushered out of the room by Hunny and Mori.

-changing room-

"Haruhi, here." Tamaki said, pulling back the curtains with one hand and holding towels in the other. "Towels for you."

Haruhi looked back over his shoulder at him with only an undershirt on. At the sight of the frilly, pale pink tank, Tamaki let the curtain drop.

"Haruhi. . ." Tamaki asked through the curtains, a little embarrassed wth a blush crawling up his face.

"Yeah?" was the silent reply.

"You're a girl?"

"Biologically, yeah. Koharu is one too." Haruhi said sheepishly.

Koharu walked in at that moment with his and Haruhi's school bags. "I'm a what?"

"You're a girl?" Tamaki asked accusingly.

"Yes," was all she said as she walked past him and into the changing room with Haruhi.

-later-

The curtain was pulled back to reveal Haruhi and Koharu standing there in the girls' uniform, small red bows on one side of their heads. Tamaki started to freak out with a wild blush on his face and the other hosts grinned in their own way.

"I thought it was fine for you senpais to think I was a guy. It seems my consciousness for genders is lower than most people's," Haruhi said, messing with her bowtie. Koharu sighed and moved in front of her.

"Yes, Haruhi, it is," the two giggle a little and Koharu fixed Haruhi's bowtie.

"This is an interesting turn of events," Kyouya said from the side. The twins agree with him with a short nod, though smug grins were plastered all over their faces.

"Ah, but you were a bit cool back there, senpai" Haruhi said to Tamaki, causing him to blush even worse. Koharu moved a little towards Kyouya, whom she had actually grown attached to with the surveillance of Ayanokouji.

"Maybe this will be the start of love?" she whispered to him with a small laugh. He nodded at her as he kept an eye on the blonde and brunette.

"But it's not bad being a host and listening to the girls chit-chat." Everyone moved in closer to Haruhi and Koharu went up to her.

"You're right," Koharu agreed and then got an idea. "Maybe we should start calling ourselves 'he' from now on."

Haruhi nodded at her new best friend and they both grinned happily.

**EDIT: Now at 5,108 words instead of 4,268 and 12 pages of 10 pt. typing! I feel accomplished at the improved chapter! **


	2. A Host's Work

**Okay people! Time to start episode two and I am really hyped up! hopefully I can keep it and not need 6 chapters to finish one episode like last time! So lets start!**

**EDIT: So I deleted the original chapter two to make room for a later chapter that I wanted to add in for one of my really loyal fans and, truth be told, Yuigo's lonely self too. The chapter wasn't really needed and was just filler while I had writer's block two years ago.**

-A Host's Work-

Haruhi and Koharu were sitting peacefully in one of the massive campus libraries, studying with their many books spread across the solid wood table. Several girls kept trying to peek around the bookcases at them as they studied, which put Koharu and Haruhi in a test of how long they could last without laughing at their antics. Koharu finally managed to finish one of her papers with a closing of her book and noticed her small watch. She shot out of her chair, her eyes wide.

"Haruhi!" she called across the table to her best friend.

Haruhi looked up from her homework, her eyes alight from processing all of the knowledge that she had read. "What?"

"We're going to be late." They immediately packed away their things, much to the disappointment of the girls watching them. The two girls hurried out of the library and through one of the courtyards, their steps echoing through the stone archways of the school.

"They are going to give us so much grief if we're late!" Haruhi called to Koharu from behind. They reached the third music room, home to the Ouran Kou Kou Host Club, with only moments to spare. Haruhi opened the door for her upperclassman and the two found themselves in a tropical paradise. Palm trees and other plants surrounded all of the small tables and chairs as live animals crawled around slowly from tree to tree.

"Where-" Haruhi started to ask, shocked at the sudden change in the club room.

"Are we?" Koharu finished for her, also shocked but not surprised about the speed of the change.

'WELCOME!" greeted a tropical themed Host Club.

'Father help me, I can't believe this is the club I joined last week_._'Koharu thought as a toucan landed on Haruhi's head, causing her to giggle.

"Aww, it's just Haruhi and Koharu," said the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, who were wearing matching loose blue pants with blue bandanas and no shirt. They turned stern within the next second. "You're late!"

"It should be early April right now," Haruhi mumbled to herself, bringing out the calendar that kept track of all of her dates for her. She looked at the date to see Tamaki's large handwriting scrawled across the page, but only saying 'Themed Day'.

"Fearing the cold and curling yourself up in a kotatsu is nonsense!" Tamaki 'grandly' said, as he moved around the flowers and trees to show them off. He had on a one sleeved, white robe with golden jewelry on his arms and around his neck, and purple and red fabric around his waist. "What do you think we have this flawless air conditioning for?"

"Is there something in the club's policies you two would like to criticize?" Kyouya asked them, still writing in his journal. He was dressed in a heavy gold necklace and loose brown pants, a gold piece of fabric tied around his hips, with no shirt in sight. Haruhi had to hide a giggle when she noticed a small blush cover her best friend's face. "O'Haruhi, who owes us 8 million yen, and Koharu, who has pledged to help her?"

The two said girls flinched at his truth and evilness.

"A good man does not bundle himself up!" Tamaki told them, brandishing a large fan that had a golden frame and red and white cloth on it. "Even if it is early spring when the world is freezing, at this club, we want to receive those freezing kittens with a warm tropical aura!"

Tamaki grabbed each of the two females into a one armed hug a piece. "Yes! Today, this place will be the ultimate paradise! A hot, hot island of everlasting summer!"

He threw his palm up in the air and Koharu slid out of his arm to take a few steps away from him.

"Actually, I feel cold in various ways," Haruhi told him coldly. Koharu just nodded from where she stood.

-The Host Club is now open-

"This is such skin as sleek as ceremonial dress akin to the King of Bali's. . ." Tamaki said to his customers, his voice the deep tone that could make any of the girls around him swoon with practiced ease. "But before my goddess, I can only succumb and am nothing but a loyal servant."

"Tamaki-kun."

"Tamaki-sama." the girls swooned over him. "Wow."

"Ah, yes, yes. Next week is when the Ouran Host Club's dance party takes place." Tamaki informed the three swooning girls at the table that they sat at.

"Dance party?" Haruhi asked, turning back around from picking up their glasses to place on her cart and replaced them with full glasses of tropical juices.

"What party?" Koharu asked, walking up after hearing her words. Haruhi shrugged and the two females hear a squeal of joy coming from the twins' table. Even the girls that Hunny was hosting were squealing with joy as he climbed up Mori's side to place a ring of red hibiscus around his neck. "Why are our customers so strung up today?"

"Showing a fair amount of skin is well-received," Kyouya told the two girls, appearing next to a nearby tree.

"Did you plan this, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked him. Koharu smirked a little, though her face matched a nearby hibiscus bouquet at the sight of the dark-haired boy.

"I have no power to make the decision on themes, Haruhi." He said, writing in his journal the new tid-bit that he picked up about Koharu. "Those decisions fall in complete control of King Tamaki. But, it did pay off to put a photo collection of Bali on his desk."

"So that is what I saw him looking at in class today?" Koharu said to Kyouya, who nodded. The two girls walked off to go to their table. Koharu had to take a deep breath as they moved away to steady herself and control her blush.

"That guy is the Shadow King," Haruhi whispered to her companion. Koharu nodded slightly and the two found their customers already waiting for them.

"Haruhi-kun!" one called.

"Koharu-kun!" called the other. The two secretly female hosts sat down and smiled at the two girls.

"Thank you for requesting me again, Nichibachi-san," Koharu said to the girl who called to her. The girl blushed madly.

"You're not wearing tropical clothing?" their other customer asked.

"I want to see!" Nichibachi said excitedly.

"I think that during early spring we should wear early spring clothes," Haruhi told them hastily. She looked over at Koharu for help.

"Bali clothing would be nice to wear, but only when it is warmer. Right now, while it is cold, we should wear clothing that keeps us warm," Koharu said matter-of-factly, though both female hosts knew the real reason why they didn't match their friends.

-Flashback-

"I've prepared you two clothes too!" Tamaki had said to them as they finished preparing for their guests to arrive earlier that afternoon. "And. . . They match mine!"

Next to him were two mannequins wearing large headdresses and flashy dresses.

"Um, there is no way in hell I am going to wear that," Koharu had said with only one glance at her revealing one. It was a large gold crown that looked heavy, white flowing skirt, a purple wrap for her chest, and red wraps for accents.

"I don't think so," Haruhi had said to her nearly complete cover up one. It was a larger version of Koharu's. It was a full white dress with heavy gold necklaces coming down to her waist with a large amount of purple and red fabric covering the skirt.

-End flashback-

"So you two treasure the sense of season?" their other guest asked, her dark blue hair moving as she tilted her head. The two hosts nodded, trying to keep up with their small lie. "Then it would be wonderful to see blooming cherry blossoms at the dance party!"

"A couple dancing under the blooming cherry blossoms. . . how dreamy!" Nichibachi cried, a dreamy look coming to her brown eyes.

"It is sweet that all of you have dreams," Koharu said, smiling her host smile at them.

"I find it cute," Haruhi says to them, also smiling. The two girls squealed at the hosts' smiles.

"Excuse me," a girl said, walking up to the girls' table. "But I believe it is almost time to for the next shifts now."

"We're sorry," Haruhi apologized to her with a small bow.

"You're our next customer?" Koharu asked the girl, smiling apologetically.

"Kasugasaki Kanako from class 2-B," Kanako introduced herself. She lifted Haruhi's chin upward gently to see her face. "You are much cuter than rumors give credit, Haruhi-kun. I have decided. I will make you my new favorite."

-Later-

Tamaki was sitting at a table eating ramen and mumbling random things.

"Tono, stop eating commoner noodles," the twins called to him from a table they were at with the others. The sun was just beginning to set outside after their club activities. "And start helping plan the dance party!"

"Is he so depressed that Princess Kasugasaki prefers Haruhi now?" Hikaru asked to no one in particular as they watched him pout.

_Thump, thump, thump_.

The hosts turned towards the loud banging that was being emitted from the door. Koharu, Hikaru, and Mori all stood up from their chairs, while the others sat in their seats, tensed from nerves of what the noise could be. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a tall blonde boy and a brunette girl in a side-kicking position.

"Koharu! Sorry about the door, but Ema just got back and wanted to see you," the boy addressed Koharu sheepishly. He had long blonde hair that was parted to cover his left eye and his eyes were a deep blue color. He had on a loose t-shirt with A. Eagle written across it and a pair of torn up blue jeans. "And you know how bad Ema's sense of direction is so someone. . ."

The boy trailed off when the girl, Ema, started to walk forward. She had short brown hair that was styled like a boy's and deep brown eyes. She had on loose army pants, a black tank-top, and heavy black army boots. Koharu came up to her and the two hugged for a moment.

"It is good to see you again, Emily, and I hope your trip was fun, but," Koharu sighed and gestured towards the other hosts, all of which were wide-eyed at the two guests. "I am in the middle of a club meeting as Acelin should have told you."

Koharu shot a glare at Acelin as she said his name. He just grinned at her, showing off his perfect white teeth, and Emily looked over Koharu's shoulder towards Mori, who had a blank expression on his face, but his black eyes revealed a hint of curiosity. She nodded at him in respect; somehow the two knew that they were both the silent protectors of someone. Even though he did not show it, Mori was a little happy to find the source of the noise somewhat like him.

Koharu turned back to the hosts and gave a quick sigh. She then smiled her 'host' smile at them, which made all of them realize that she was faking the happiness on her face. "Everyone I would like to introduce to you my older brother, Acelin, and my younger sister, Emily."

"_But I'm still taller._" Emily said smugly, in English. Koharu glanced over at Emily's smug look with an annoyed one.

_"Emily, it has been a while since you have been around, so some advice from your kind big bubba. Do not mess with Autumn while she is around a bunch of buffoons." _Acelin told Emily, also in English. Emily and Koharu gave short laughs of amusement.

"_Then that would be all the time Ace,"_ Koharu said, smirking at the adult. "_Seeing as how our house is full of them."_

The hosts had little idea what the siblings' little banter was about, most of them only being able to translate fast enough to catch snippets of what they were saying. Kyouya stood and moved to Koharu's side, him paying close attention to the conversation and easily translating the words as they were said.

"_I would advise the two of you to please leave now,"_ he said in a perfect English accent. Koharu was slightly surprised that he spoke so well since their English teacher never seemed to call on him to read to their class when they did verbal work. "_We are very busy and Koharu has duties she must attend to."_

Emily measured Kyouya up and down, not hiding her irritation. Whatever she saw in him caused her grab Koharu's arm and pull her to her side.

"And I would advise _you_," she stated in perfect Japanese, much to the surprise of the Host Club. "To not be so close to my sister, I know your kind all too well. . ."

She paused for dramatic effect, a small smile spreading across her slips as she did so.

"Because you see. . . I know _everything_." Her eyes flashed dangerously before returning to her bored expression. She turned on her heel, her hand leaving Koharu's arm for only a second, and started to drag Koharu towards the door. Acelin was standing by the large doors, stifling his laughter as the two neared. Koharu stopped them short and pulled her arm away from Emily's grasp.

"Emily, I want to stay here," she told the younger girl gently, a real smile on her face. She glanced over at the Host Club before she turned back to her siblings. "I won't be able to wait to get home and hear about your trip, but for now I have to stay here and work."

Emily glanced back at the host club, noticing their stares of curiosity. "_Hm, fine enough, but seriously, Autumn, about that stiff neck over there. He's got a dangerous personality . . . watch out for him. I don't like his aura at all."_

Kyouya cleared his throat with a sharp cough. "You do realize I can understand you, right?"

Emily smirked, eyes flashing once more, "_Well, it wouldn't be as insulting if you didn't, now would it?_"

For the first time since they met Koharu, she showed the slightest bit of violence. Koharu grimaced in what looked like pain and then smacked Emily in the back of the head. Half of the hosts gasped in shock at her action.

"Koharu!" Tamaki called, gliding over to hug her. "A lady should not strike another!"

"Tamaki, if you try to hug me I swear I will hit you as well," Koharu said to him, bringing up her hand. Emily nodded in agreement. Koharu then turned to her siblings with a hard expression on her face. "You guys made me upset. Now I have to go home and talk to Dad about keeping you guys away from my school while I have club activities. Sorry, guys. I'll see you later."

She grabbed the hands of her siblings and quickly left. All the way out, Emily was smirking and Acelin was trying not to laugh. Once the door closed the hosts all sweat dropped. Once they recovered, they began to discuss the party and Kanako-hime again, thus leading to a discussion about her 'illness'. They then explained that Kanako went from one host to another every few weeks, instead of sticking with a host like most girls did.

"So, it's because Tono lost his customer that he is like this," the twins said together once they realized why Tamaki was sad.

"NO!" Tamaki yelled at them, running up to the table. He backed off seconds later with a desperate look on his face. "That's it! I can't stand it anymore! Haruhi, become a woman already!"

"Huh?" Haruhi said, confused about his sudden outburst. Suddenly, his words clicked that he wanted her to be a girl in the school instead of a male host. "Uh . . . no."

"Why would you become popular with girls if you already are one?" Tamaki whined, shaking his head violently. "Truly, the only people who know you are a girl are the host members!"

"P.E. is optional," Kaoru said with a shrug.

"And seating arrangements are both male and female," Hikaru said, also shrugging. Tamaki ran off to a corner and pulled out a chest from nowhere.

"You see Daddy wants," Tamaki said, pulling out two large frames. One of the frames had a picture of a girl with large chocolate eyes and long, straight brown hair. Her blue and red sailor uniform made all of them believe that she was still in middle school. The other picture was of a girl with long black hair and large blue eyes. She had on a cream blazer with a black tie over a white dress shirt. "Daddy wants. . . Daddy wants to see Haruhi and Koharu when she looked like this!"

Tamaki was holding up a blown up picture of Haruhi and Koharu in middle school.

"Don't blow up other people's photos without their permission!" Haruhi yelled at him for herself and Koharu. The pictures were placed on the wall and the other hosts crowded around them.

"The more I look at it, the more I am in awe," Hikaru said while he and his brother examined middle school Haruhi. He pointed to the picture and then pointed to thin air. "How did 'this' become 'that'?"

The hosts all remembered what Haruhi looked like when they first met her and Koharu. The club turned to Haruhi for explanation of the drastic change.

"The day before I started here a neighborhood kid put gum in my hair, so I had to cut it off. You know, I really don't mind if I'm taken as a guy." Haruhi told them, rubbing the back of her head. She then shrugged and smiled a little. "Koharu said that she cut her hair because of an argument with one of her sisters. They said something about being her not being able to cut her hair and then she tried to do it with a pair of safety scissors. I really don't see why it's such a big deal to be thought of as a guy."

"Girls shouldn't use 'ore' to address themselves!" Tamaki yelled at her, crying a river of tears and cupping her face. He quickly turned his attention to the other hosts. "Mom! Haruhi's using foul language!"

"Mom, being?" Hikaru asked Kyouya as Tamaki slumped down to the ground.

"Position wise . . . probably me," Kyouya answered calmly.

"Besides, to pay off the debt before graduation, it's easier to be a host and receive requests than to do trivial chores." They heard a voice say from the door. They all turned to see Koharu in the doorway. She seemed much calmer now than when she had left half an hour ago. She walked over to Haruhi and put a hand on her shoulder. "And I think we are a pretty good team of hosts like this."

"Putting that aside," Hikaru sighed dismissively. The twins turned to Haruhi and Koharu with curious smiles.

"Hey, you two!" They called together, drawing the two girls' attention. "Do you have any ballroom experience? That is a must for the party, ne?"

"Um. . . I have some," Koharu said sheepishly. The twins stared at her, a little shocked at the sudden information. "My stepmother wanted me to be a debutant, so I had to learn when I was younger."

Now all of the hosts were staring at her in shock. She grinned at them a little, a shy expression on her face from their stares. Tamaki shook his head as if to clear it, before he pointed at the two female hosts.

"Haruhi, Koharu if you two can't master ballroom dancing in one week and show it off at the party, you two will have to expose yourselves as girls to the entire school!" Tamaki declared. Koharu sweat dropped and Haruhi looked scared at the sudden declaration.

-The next day-

"Quick, quick, slow," Kanako instructed Haruhi while they waltzed in their part of the third music room. Behind them was Koharu and Nichibachi dancing well for their first time together. When Koharu had said she had gotten lessons, she had given an understatement. The two only stumbled every now and then as they gracefully swirled around the room. As the hosts looked on to their dances, they realized Koharu could dance better than a commoner should.

"Remember, the gentleman should lead. If you need an example, just look at Koharu. Look carefully at your partner when you dance," Kanako said patiently in a soft murmur as they moved into a turn. The couple tripped and fell, so Haruhi was on top of Kanako. Haruhi tried to get off while apologizing furiously. Kanako pulled her back down with a small giggle. "It's okay, Haruhi-kun."

The other hosts were watching now. Nichibachi was blushing fiercely from just looking at them. She looked up at Koharu's calm expression and blushed even more, images of her and her favorite host whirling through her mind.

"Our lord is looking gloomy," the twins said together as they watched Tamaki in his corner of woe while Koharu, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori were across the room working on their waltzing.

"I heard he wanted to be Haruhi's dance partner," Hikaru said to his brother with a chuckle.

"That's impossible," Kaoru answered knowingly. "He is too tall to be a **female **dance partner for Haruhi."

During this little unheard discussion, the three groups of dancers decided to take a break for a moment and quickly set up a table for each of their guests.

"Um, Koharu-kun, you are. . . you are a ve-very good dancer," Nichibachi tried to say to the smiling 'boy' next to her.

"Thank you, I am still trying to get ahold of leading though," Koharu answered, modestly. She rubbed the back of her head with one hand and smiled down at Nichibachi.

"If I may ask, why do you need to get used to leading?" Nichibachi questioned with a tilt of her head. Koharu looked over to one of the many windows and her smile shrinking.

"I normally have to play the female part in dancing, because I am shorter than both of my brothers," Koharu explained. Her smile returned as she turned back to Nichibachi. "But it is fun to be able to try and figure out my appropriate role with you, Nichibachi-chan."

Nichibachi blushed and turned her head down a little. Across the room, the other pair of dancers were also talking about dancing over some tea.

"I'm sorry, Kasugasaki-chan. It must be troublesome to be teaching me to waltz," Haruhi apologized as she stepped away from the table with a small bow. Kanako just looked up at her and smiled at the host.

"Oh, I don't mind," she told 'him'. "I heard you will not be able to receive guests, because of this intensive practice. I am rather happy I will be able to monopolize your time now."

"Ah," Haruhi sighed. Kyouya slowly walked up to the two with Nichibachi trailing behind her.

"Oh my, are these new cups?" Kanako said, picking up her tea cup. She turned it slowly in her hands to examine it thoroughly. "These are Ginori, right?"

"Earth seaweed?" Haruhi questioned Kyouya, confused about the translated name.

"You have the eyes of an expert," Kyouya said to Kanako, completely ignoring Haruhi. "This set just came in yesterday. Our club is putting effort in upgrading its tea set collection."

"I see. It has a gorgeous color. It's so beautiful," she said adoringly. A look of realization came over Tamaki.

"You like tableware, eh?" Haruhi asked Kanako with an innocent smile.

"N-n-n-no. I don't really like them," she stuttered, a nervous laugh escaping her lips as she tried to wave away the question.

"W-what are you saying?" she said, giving another nervous laugh.

'She likes them,' Haruhi thought undoubtedly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Kanako's actions. 'But. . . why does she hide it?'

"Good day. I've brought the teacups you ordered," a brunette boy said, walking in with a large box in his arms. Kanako gave a start at the voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Tamaki, Haruhi, or Koharu.

"Ah, thank you. The wares you have chosen for us are all very well received by the ladies," Kyouya told him, a small respectful smile playing on his lips. "You are very good."

"I'm glad to hear that," the boy replied with a small smile. He was tall and had a shy demeanor, but something about him just made you want to trust him.

"Is that someone from the company?" Haruhi asked, walking over to the two boys. Kyouya hid his amusement by making his glasses reflect the light in the room.

"I'm just a student. I'm wearing the uniform, right?" the boy told Haruhi, an awkward smile forming on his lips. He handed the box over to Haruhi just as they heard a laugh come from Kanako, causing them to turn towards her.

"You are a very funny person Haruhi-kun," she said, turning to them from the table. Her face was blank of all emotion as she faced the three. "But that is understandable. He does not look like the heir to a first-class corporation."

"Heir?" Koharu asked, coming up to them with Nichibachi closely following.

"The Suzushima Trading Company mainly deals with the import and export of tableware," Kyouya informed her and Haruhi quickly. "Right now, their share of the market is number one in the country. So I asked him to bring us some whenever a shipment came in. Thinking about it, they are the only second in the importing and exporting a certain item by the Veddette family of Italy."

Koharu inwardly grimaced at the mention of the Italian name. She quickly recovered to look over at Kanako with Haruhi. The two girls saw Kanako as she moved to face the table. Kyouya continued to address Suzushima. "I really trust your eyes, Suzushima-kun."

"Oh. My eyes aren't that . . . good yet," he said modestly, looking at the floor with a small blush covering his face.

"I heard you're studying abroad in England starting next month?" Kyouya asked him politely, just trying to learn a little more about the potential business partner for his family.

"Yes, well I'll be going," Suzushima said, then turned to leave.

"Are you enjoying your time at the Host Club?" Tamaki suddenly asked Kanako after Suzushima left. Kanako turned to him, her short hair flipping into her face as she turned to face him.

"Are you close to Suzushima-kun?" Koharu asked her. Kanako turned around to face her now, shock taking over her face.

"How can you say something like that Koharu-chan? I had better get going!" she laughed nervously. She quickly got up and left without another word.

"Good-bye Koharu-chan. Thank you for letting me dance with you," Nichibachi bowed to Koharu, drawing the hosts' attention to her. Koharu smiled at her and bowed as well. Nichibachi straightened herself and left, closing the door with a soft 'thud' behind her. As soon as the door closed, the twins came up behind Koharu.

"Do you really dance with your brothers?" Hikaru asked her.

"You never told us that," Kaoru told her in a hurtful manner.

"I didn't think I would have to tell you guys about my entire life," Koharu snapped at them. "My step-mother made my brother and I take several dancing classes along with the debutant classes. Truthfully the lessons are still imprinted into our brains."

"Hey, Haru," Haruhi said as she and Koharu walked down a long road. The road was lined with tall trees and a white-metal gate. They were listening to Koharu's iPod and joking around as they headed to Koharu's home. Haruhi looked at each of the gates as they passed the homes on the road to see the houses getting larger and larger. Haruhi knew that Koharu's family wasn't exactly poor and they were large, so a large house was no surprise to her, but the houses were getting to be much larger than she was expecting.

"Yeah Haru?" Koharu answered with a smile towards her best friend. She couldn't wait to show the petite girl next to her the house that her father had built after her mother insisted that their family live in Japan. She glanced down the road to see how much farther they had until they would reach the large, white, curly-cue, metal gates of her family's home. Only a few more minutes and they'd be able to see most of her house.

"I thought you lived in an apartment," Haruhi said as the trees around the road started to thin a little, allowing the far larger houses to be seen. Had she misunderstood and Koharu actually live in a boarding house and consider everyone in the house her family? No, Koharu had specifically said that she lived in an apartment not too far from the school and they were about twice as far away from the school than Haruhi's own apartment.

"Only on weekdays," Koharu clarified, a soft smile playing on her lips. The younger girl must not believe that she could live in a large house if she was going to Ouran on scholarship. "On the weekends I live with the rest of my family."

"Isn't it hard to live in two houses?" Haruhi wondered, a thoughtful expression coming to her round face. Koharu answered her with a giggle.

"It is, but it makes everyone happy so I don't care. Besides, it's easier for Yuigo to see his girlfriend this way, she is the heir of a large tea distributor after all," Koharu finally said as they headed around a curve in the road. When they cleared the curve, the girls were able to see a three-story Victorian-style house. It was pure white in color, matching the gates that blocked their entrance. The gates had a large V formed in the middle with small stars decorating the rest of it. Koharu gave a laugh at Haruhi's stare. "Welcome to my house."

"Wow," was all Haruhi could say as Koharu led her down the cobblestone road, through the large front doors, and up the grand staircase to a white door with a midnight blue star on it.

"And this is my room," Koharu said opening the door for Haruhi. The room was large and open, sunlight filling it from the glass windows that were on the roof. It had a couch in it that was facing the 72-inch plasma TV that was hanging on the wall, game consoles hooked up and placed in a glass cabinet underneath it. On the opposite wall was a kitchenette with a stocked fridge and cabinets and small microwave. "My bathroom is across the room and my actual bed is through the double doors."

She walked over to said double doors and opened them completely with a small clicking sound. In the room was a king size bed that looked softer than any of Haruhi's own pillows, covering with a white lace comforter and surrounded by white furniture. The bed was piled high with pillows and surrounding it was a fine white canopy.

"My father spoils me," Koharu said to Haruhi, who was trailing behind her as went around her room and opened different cabinets to show what each held so Haruhi would know where to go for things. "He thinks I should have nothing but the best. I say he should save his money in case we really do need it."

All Haruhi could do was nod as Koharu led the way back to the couch and turned on the TV, a blue screen lighting up before Koharu's Xbox turned on and replaced the blue screen.

"Would like to play some video games?" Koharu offered right before Haruhi's stomach growled loudly. There was a moment's pause before both girls burst out in laughter. "Lunch first, I guess. Would you like a snack out of the kitchenette or shall we go downstairs and have some lunch?"

Haruhi thought the offer over for a moment. Her stomach growled loudly again, effectively making up her mind for her. "Lunch sounds good."

"I think today's meals are all Italian," Koharu said as the two girls stood up and prepared for the trip back down three flights of stairs.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked as they left the room.

"Dad hired chefs from all around the world to take turns cooking for us. He believes it will be good for us to eat food from where we were born," Koharu said with a sigh, looking at all of artwork that hung on the cream walls. Haruhi thought it over until they had finished the trek down to a side room that had a wooden table surrounded by several plush chairs.

"So, who is Italian?" she asked as a few servants pulled out chairs for them. They sat down in the plush chairs, the chairs only giving way slightly even though they were so soft.

"I am," Koharu answered simply. She then turned to the servant with a smile on her face. "_Ask Sir Lucian if he could make two plates of angel hair pasta._"

"_Of course, madame_," the servant responded and quickly left for the kitchen. The girls started to chat until two servants came out of swinging double doors, carrying plates with their food on it. After setting it down in front of the girls, the two servants quickly left. Haruhi picked up her fork and started to eat the large plate of pasta in front of her.

"This is delicious," she said after taking one bite. Haruhi immediately stabbed the plate with her fork and began to twist the fork so the noodles would twist around it. There was a booming laugh from behind them.

"Thank you madame," a man's voice came from behind and the girls turned to see a tall, handsome man standing there. He had a thin blonde beard and was wearing what could only be described as the typical wear of chefs, tall hat included.

"Delicious as always, Sir Lucian," Koharu said with a smile. Sir Lucian bowed with a grin from ear to ear.

"It is my pleasure, madame," he answered, then left to go prepare for lunch. Not too much longer later, there was a thud from the entrance hall and a sharp cry from a little girl.

"_Rosalin are you alright_?" a gruff female voice floated through the entryway from the main hallway. "_You know better than to run down the stairs_."

"_But I want to meet Koharu's friend_!" the little girl's voice returned. Haruhi turned to Koharu with a confused look on her face. Koharu had a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Who-?" she began, but Koharu raised a finger to her lips to motion for Haruhi to be quiet. The doors opened to reveal three girls that looked nowhere neat alike. Haruhi was able to recognize Emily in army fatigues on the right of two blondes. The shorter blonde had on a very lacey pink dress and the taller blonde had on leather and neon blue clothing.

"Hello sisters. Are the boys already gone?" Koharu said, her smile finally forming on her lips as she looked around her sisters for her brothers.

"Of course Koharu, they left last night," the older blonde informed her with a bark-like laugh.

"Little brother didn't go to Risako's again, did he?" Koharu laughed, causing her sisters to laugh too.

"No, they actually went to your apartment like they were supposed to," Caitlin informed her. "Lin made sure to call me off his cell last night."

"Haruhi," Koharu said, turning to the shocked younger girl who was obviously confused about what was happening. "These are my sisters. You've already met Emily. The smaller blonde is my half-sister, Rosalin, and the older is my German sister, Caitlin."

"Hello," the three bowed at the same time. Haruhi could only give a small bow of her head through her shock.

"Let's go upstairs," Caitlin insisted as she and the other two girls at her sides stepped into the room to talk to their sister and new friend.

"Let me and Haruhi finish eating first," Koharu told the other three girls as she turned back to her meal.

-Later-

The five girls were now sitting around Koharu's main room, chatting and getting to know Haruhi so they could start to trust her with their sister.

"Oh! I know what we can do!" Rosalin exclaimed when they ran out of things to talk about and were just staring around their circle.

"_Lord save us_," Caitlin mumbled, causing Emily and Koharu to laugh and Rosalin to pout. Koharu translated for Haruhi, who laughed happily at the small tease.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Rosalin finally yelled over the laughter of the other girls. The four older girls looked at her suspiciously as she stared at each of them in turn.

"Why would we play that?" Caitlin asked, a nervous laugh escaping her electric blue lips. Emily cleared her throat to get their attention. Everyone looked at the calm teen that was sitting on the corner of the bed.

"How about we add the chicken rule to our game?" she suggested eerily. Devious grins spread across the faces of all of the older girls as they thought of all of the dares they would make the others do. Rosalin fidgeted a little at the other's faces.

"Let's make some snacks first!" she suggested, jumping off the bed to land on her small feet a few feet away. She turned back to her sisters and Haruhi with her hair bouncing lightly.

"Sure they might be useful later," Haruhi said, standing up from the mass of pillows she was leaning against.

"I like the way you think, Haruhi." Caitlin complimented as the rest of the girls stood up and went to the kitchenette. After an argument over who got what snacks between Caitlin and Rosalin and a small food fight with M&Ms and jelly beans, the group finally picked up their snacks of choice and headed back to the room.

"Okay I'm starting this," Caitlin said eagerly as the five girls circled around the edges of Koharu's bed with their boxes of candy and chocolate in their laps and slightly piled together in the middle of the bed. "Emily?"

"Dare," Emily said, taking a bite of a freshly unwrapped Hershey's bar. Rosalin looked between her sister's chocolate and the gummy candy she had picked out with a pout. She now regretted not picking the chocolate before Emily could get a hold of it.

"Oh, you little devil," Caitlin chuckled, thinking of something she could make her unashamed sister do. "I dare you to-"

She noticed Emily dip her chocolate into a tub of whipped cream that sat in the middle of everyone, an evil thought forming in her mind as she eyed her own French fries and ketchup.

"I dare you to mix your whipped cream and my ketchup and eat the mix," Caitlin said happily, proud of the idea she had come up with for her courageous sister. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, except for the dared girl. Emily shrugged, took a spoon, dipped it in whipped cream, and poured some ketchup on it. She looked at it for a minute before she ate it. She grimaced a little as the younger two girls looked on in horror. Caitlin and Koharu on the other hand were laughing their heads off at the expression on her face.

"Okay," Emily said, taking a deep breath to try to get the odd taste from her mouth and looking around the circle of mismatched girls. "Haruhi, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, Truth," Haruhi answered, a little nervous of the courageous girl's calm expression.

"What do you think of that Shadow in your club?" Emily asked bluntly, receiving a smack to the arm from Koharu.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi wondered, thinking hard. Emily nodded, watching her intently. "I don't know what to think. He is nice one moment and menacing the next. It is very. . . "

"Confusing?" Koharu supplied to Haruhi's nod of agreement.

"Yeah, he is confusing," she agreed. Emily smirked knowingly. Haruhi turned to her best friend, still a little nervous to ask anything of the girls around her. "Koharu truth or dare?"

"Dare," Koharu said confidently. Haruhi thought for a moment then looked at the older girl evilly.

"I dare you to call Kyouya-senpai and tell him how much you like him," Haruhi said, causing Koharu to blush a deep crimson.

"I told you to keep that a secret," Koharu said barely over a whisper, unable to look at her best friend and sisters.

"And I'll be keeping that promise," Haruhi countered with a shrug.

"Come on, Koharu," Rose said happily to her older sister, jumping up and down on the bed. Emily caught the excited girl and forced the blonde to sit in her lap.

"Yeah do it," Caitlin said, encouragingly patting Koharu on the back. Suddenly, Koharu jumped up and off the bed. She then ran around the room and checked every nook and cranny.

"I knew it!" she said, checking behind a chair. "Get out you two."

Two boys stood up reluctantly. One was tall with scraggly, black curls and defined muscles that were hardly hidden under his tight tee and jeans. The other was a blonde with long, styled hair and a unique red shirt and matching pants on.

"Lin!" Rosalin cried, jumping up and slapping the blonde boy on the leg. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Sorry Rose," Acelin answered his little sister.

"Yuigo? I thought you would at least be on a date with Risako," Koharu said softly to the bigger boy. He looked at her with his sorrowful onyx eyes.

"Sorry," Yuigo said in his soft voice. Haruhi was shocked that such a tall and muscular boy would be so soft spoken.

'Then again I know Mori-senpai,' she thought with a small smile.

"Onee-chans! Onii-chans!" Rose called to the older kids, twirling around in a circle. "Let's show our guest Koharu's song!"

The older kids smiled and formed a line in front of Haruhi. Rose skipped into the line.

"Haruhi," Koharu said slowly, slightly embarrassed to be showing her friend her secret project. "This song is what I've written in the month we've been a part of the Host Club."

Haruhi nodded. Acelin brought out his iPod and played a song full blast from the little dock.

"When we opened the doors, there was. . ." Koharu said as a guitar started to strum.

"We're always waiting her for you, so," Yuigo sang from next to Koharu. His voice was deep, but held a soft tone that made Haruhi wish to just close her eyes and listen. "If something's troubling you, let us hear about it."

"Your sad face," Caitlin sang to Emily, a cocky smile playing at the punk's pale face as she sang in a deep voice.

"Which had been crying until just now," Emily sang back, a smirk appearing as she countered her older sister's tone with her own deep one.

"Look, when it comes to us, we can change it into a smile before you know it," Acelin finished grandly, his tone high for a boy.

"Change it into a smile!" Rose squeaked in her high voice.

"See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky. Bask in the light of the day with all of your might and start walking, with me," all of them finished together, their voices harmonizing with practiced ease. Koharu stepped out of line once the music died down.

"What do you think of it so far?" she asked a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with a small smile of pride that they had actually been able to sing that much without any trouble.

"It's amazing," Haruhi breathed, still amazed at their ability to sing.

"Were you able to tell whose part each line was?" Koharu asked worriedly with a nod in return. All of them sighed in relief. "I feared you wouldn't."

"You can tell," Haruhi said happily, a large smile forming on her face in pride for her friend's talent. "Now back to our dare."

Koharu sighed and ushered the two boys out of her room with a pointed look. Caitlin handed her a small cordless phone as she came and sat down at the head of the bed again. With a sigh, Koharu dialed Kyouya's cell phone with shaking fingers.

"Hello?" Everyone was able to hear from Kyouya's side of the line before Koharu placed the speaker next to her ear and the sound was muffled by her ear.

"Kyouya?" Koharu said a little weaker than normal. There was a brief pause in which Haruhi gave Koharu a pointed look to calm down and speak right.

"Are you okay Koharu?" Kyouya asked quickly, as if he was so concerned that he couldn't breathe.

"Yes," Koharu answered, getting a little bit louder as she stared at Haruhi's look of encouragement. "I need to tell you something."

"I'm all ears," Kyouya said and Koharu took a deep breath.

"I like you," two voices said at the same time. Koharu sat in shock for a minute.

"W-What?" she finally stammered out, her mind reeling at the thought of what she believed Kyouya had just said.

"I said I like you," Kyouya said slowly and gently as if he couldn't believe it himself and wished to make sure. "And I believe you said the same."

"Y-Yes," Koharu said with what little breath she had as her eyes widened in pure shock.

"I guess that means we are dating now," Kyouya stated and Koharu could almost see the smirk playing at his lips as he spoke. "I have to go now, but I will see you at school bright and early Monday."

"Bye Kyouya," Koharu said, a smile spreading on her face. She hung up the phone and looked at her sisters and friend with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Oh my god, the Shadow King actually likes someone," Haruhi whispered, shock clear on her face as she stared at the phone in Koharu's hand. She started smile along with her best friend. "Good luck Monday Haru."

"Thanks Haru," Koharu said with happiness clear in her voice. A growl came from across the circle and the two looked up to see Emily in a real bad mood, her bangs shadowing her eyes to cast of look of pure evil in the already dark orbs.

"_You know I don't like him Autumn_," she said in English with a glare towards the phone that still rested in Koharu's hands. "_He isn't good for you_."

"_It's my choice, little sister_," Koharu glared back at her, obviously displeased with her little sister's attitude. "_He is the one I want to be with._"

Emily growled and jumped off the bed. She picked up her chocolate and silently stalked out of the room with everyone watching her intently.

"I don't feel like playing anymore," Caitlin said sadly, slightly upset about her sisters' argument. She tried to smile at the others as she got off the bed with her leftover snacks. "Let's go play video games until we all pass out."

The four girls got up and went to the other room to settle in for the night. There, they played Koharu's Wii and Xbox until well past midnight.

The next morning dawned brightly through the lace curtains of Koharu's room though the girls were all sleeping happily together on Koharu's couch and floor in the main part of her suite. At about 8 o'clock, a loud bang occurred as Koharu's bedroom door was thrown open. All of the sleeping girls were startled awake as a man that looked to be in his late twenties walked over to them. He had light brown hair and crystal blue eyes and was wearing a light brown suit with a golden tie and white dress shirt.

"Oh my precious baby girl," he said, kneeling down next to Koharu with a loving expression on his thin face. All of them just looked at the lanky man groggily. After a moment's pause, Koharu was crushed against the man's chest in a fierce hug, "Oh my baby, my little baby. I missed you, my baby."

"D-Daddy!" Koharu squeaked from the man's arms, struggling to free herself even a little bit from his arms. "I can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," the man cooed as he let her go. Koharu fell back into her pillows with a small sigh. Koharu turned to Haruhi, smiling through her pants for breath.

"Haruhi, this is my father, Yamato," Koharu introduced when she was able to breathe again, motioning to the man next to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yoshiiva," Haruhi said, respectfully bowing her head. All of the girls and Yamato froze and turned to Koharu with confused looks.

"Baby, why did she just call me by you mother's last name?" Yamato asked his eldest daughter, a strained smile forming on his thin lips.

"I registered under Mama's name when I entered the school. Don't you remember us discussing that, Daddy?" Koharu said sweetly to the old man. Yamato sat stock still at these words, trying to remember back to the few months ago that they had registered Koharu to her new school. Koharu continued with her own remembrance as her father thought. "You wanted me to make friends without them being fake, right? Mama's name isn't as big as yours is."

"What is your last name then?" Haruhi asked, becoming truly confused as she looked around at the mismatched family.

"Veddette," all of the girls and Yamato said together, smiling in their own ways. Haruhi just looked at them in a disbelieving way, her eyes blinking as she looked at each of them.

"It roughly means 'stars' in Italian," Caitlin informed the younger girl who was just blinking at them with a wink.

"It's also the name of the famous Italian boat company," Rose put in from next to her older sister, shaking free of the blankets that had wrapped around her throughout the night.

"And the name that makes every break-out singer beg," Caitlin winked at the youngest girl, who giggled in return.

"Enough gloating young ladies," Mr. Veddette reprimanded his daughters, though a smile was playing at his lips again. The man turned to Haruhi with a slightly stern look on his face. "Now Miss Haruhi how do you know my baby girl?"

"Uh," Haruhi mumbled, looking at Koharu, who gave a slight shake of her head. "I know senpai from class."

"What class?" Yamato continued to question, eyeing the nervous girl next to him.

"PE," Koharu answered for the younger girl, taking control of the conversation to save herself and Haruhi the trouble of explaining their real relationship to her father. She smiled sweetly at her father. "Now will you excuse us so we may get ready for the day Daddy?"

"Of course, baby. How very rude of me," Yamato said apologetically, standing and hurrying out of the room. The door closed softly behind him.

"Is he always like this?" Haruhi asked, watching in shock as the man left.

"Yep," chimed the three Veddette girls as they flopped back into the pillows to relax for a moment longer before they had to get dressed.

"I wish he wouldn't treat us like that," Caitlin sighed, rubbing the back of her head against the pillow she was resting on.

"I wish he would just stop calling me 'baby'," Koharu said, sitting up and eyeing her sister as the younger girl rubbed her head. The door suddenly burst open once again.

"Koharu!" two girls squealed as they jumped over the couch to land on the cushions. "We're back from Scotland!"

"Hello Na, Ne," Koharu replied with a chuckle towards the two red-haired twins that had bounded into her room. Haruhi had to rub her eyes in order to make sure that she was not seeing the Hitachiin twins sitting on the couch. "Haruhi, these are my younger sisters, Aileana and Aileene."

"Also known as Na and Ne," Caitlin said as the twins tackled Koharu back into the mass of blankets. The two wiggled their butts in the air as they pinned Koharu to the ground. "So what's new you two?"

"Nothing much," Aileana said as she and Aileene sat up, freeing Koharu from their grasp. Both of them had long red hair that was braided and bright green eyes. At the moment, they were wearing matching neon green tee shirts and faded blue jeans.

"Have you finished any of the songs Koharu?" Aileene asked Koharu happily, an eager twinkle in her bright eyes.

"I'm almost done with Sakura Kiss and Mata Ashita," Koharu said and turned to explain to Haruhi, whose head was tilted slightly in confusion. "I'm writing songs like the one we showed you last night for each of the hosts. My siblings are willing to test each for me as I finish them."

"Wow," was all Haruhi could say as she stared at her friend in amazement.

"Na! Ne!" their father's voice called from outside the room, bringing their attention to the fact that the twins had escaped their father to come see Koharu.

"Get out of here!" Koharu and Caitlin yelled, throwing pillows at the twins, who ran out of the room giggling their heads off.

"So Haru-chan," Rose said, scooting up to the shocked girl with an innocent smile. Haruhi looked down at the cute expression that was on the little girl's face and blanched at the idea of the blonde asking her something. "What do you think of our family?"

"Eh?" Haruhi said, frowning slightly as she thought about the past sixteen or so hours that she had spent with the large family. "Th-They are different."

"That's all?" Caitlin laughed with her sisters. Haruhi smiled slightly at all of them, finding a little entertainment out of what she had said once she thought about it.

"Well Haru, you do know you can't say a word about my family to the other hosts, right?" Koharu said, hugging her best friend and smiling down at her.

"Of course!" Haruhi said dutifully, giving a mock salute to her older friend.

"That's my Haru," Koharu said, squeezing the younger girl's shoulder before releasing her and standing. The other girls followed her example and detangled themselves from the mass of blankets. "Next weekend I'm meeting your dad right?"

Haruhi nodded and the four girls got ready for the rest of the day. Caitlin and Rose made a quick getaway to their rooms to get ready while Haruhi and Koharu stayed behind to dress. A little less than an hour later, the four girls met up in the hallway and made their way down to the dining room where a long mahogany table lined with twenty matching chairs sat in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to our dining hall Haru," Koharu said with a gesture around the room. As the neared the chairs, Haruhi was able to see that each of the chairs had a V engraved into them, which she now assumed meant Veddette. They sat down in the curly-cue chairs on the near end with Rose and Caitlin across from them. Soon two servants in matching tuxedos came in, both carrying a silver tray on each arm.

"Dig in," Koharu said as the trays were placed in front of them and the lids were removed. Haruhi saw her plate had eggs, toast, and bacon arranged on it. They were about halfway through with their meal when Emily, Aileana, and Aileene walked in. The twins sat down next to Caitlin as Emily sat down next to Koharu.

"Good morning!" the two red-haired twins chimed together as the two servants came out again to serve their breakfast. The girls were all laughing over their breakfasts when the door opened once more. The Veddette girls all stopped laughing when they saw that it was Yamato and a tall blonde woman in a long pink dress. Haruhi's laughter died out quickly after her new friends'. The Veddette girls all stood from their chairs as the woman and Yamato walked by.

"Good morning Father. Good morning Mother," the six girls chimed when the two walked to the head of the table. Once Yamato and the woman sat down, the six girls also sat back in their chairs.

"Good morning girls," their dad replied cheerfully. The woman just nodded in greeting. Haruhi noticed that she had a slight scowl on her blonde curl rimmed face. The seven girls finished their meal in silence, small glances being shared by all of them as they quickly finished. As they got up to leave, Haruhi noticed Na and Ne send glares down the table towards the woman. The girls quickly went up to Koharu's room, where they locked the door and sat around her bed.

"I hate her," Aileene growled deeply with her twin nodding in agreement.

"Who is she?" Haruhi asked, looking around at the relaxing sisters as she packed away her things for when she left.

"Since she hasn't officially adopted any of us, she's our step-mother," Caitlin said, motioning to herself, Emily, Na, Ne, and Koharu.

"She's also mine and Lin's mother," Rosalin said a little unhappily, a pout clear on her round face.

"Why do you not like her?" Haruhi wondered, pausing long enough to look at the upset girls.

"She is trying to control our lives," Emily growled at her. Koharu shook her head as she looked at her sisters.

"We should get you home," Koharu said, getting up and moved to stand next to Haruhi. She grabbed Haruhi's bag from her hands and motioned for her to follow her out of the room. "You shouldn't have to be here with her and all of these negative attitudes."

Haruhi could only nod as she and Koharu said good-bye to the slightly depressed girls and left the room brightly lit room. Koharu led her all the way out of the mansion and down the long stretch of road to the gates before she said anything.

"The others don't know our step-mother that well," she murmured over her shoulder, glancing at Haruhi with a soft expression. Haruhi looked up at her with mild surprise clear on her face. "They were all adopted after my father married her. Yuigo, Lin, and I are the only ones who have known how nice she is."

"Why do the others not know?" Haruhi questioned her, speeding up her steps to walk along side of her friend.

"She may not be their mother, but she tends to try to protect them which leads her to overprotect them in some cases. Yuigo and I have our father watching over us all the time so she doesn't control us as much, but the others only have her since Dad is always busy and focused on me and Yuigo." Koharu said in a hard tone, scowling towards the line of trees. "There are some things that she does that none of us like, but the three of us who are oldest know she only wants what's best for all of us."

By the time she finished her explanation, they were nearing Haruhi's street with her apartment looming over the line of trees. Koharu handed over Haruhi's bag and smiled at her brunette friend.

"So please don't judge Mary by what my siblings say. I'll see you tomorrow Haru," Koharu gave Haruhi one last hug and walked back the way they had come. Haruhi watched her for a moment before she went to her apartment to prepare for the long week ahead of her.

The next morning, Koharu was bustling around her apartment to get ready for school. Yuigo had already left for his club practice with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and his shinai strapped to his back, his cell phone out to text his girlfriend. Koharu had just gotten out of the shower and only had her pants and undershirt on with a towel wrapped around her head to dry her short hair when there was a knock on her front door.

"Coming!" she called as she hastily threw on her button-up shirt and walked quickly through the small living room and hallway to her front door. She rubbed her towel through her hair as she opened her door. She froze at the sight that greeted her. "K-Kyouya?"

Leaning on the railing across from her door was Kyouya, looking out towards the rest of Koharu's neighborhood as if he had nothing better to do than to wait for her to answer. He glanced at her with mildly interested eyes and a small smirk.

"Are you not ready to go yet?" he chuckled after looking at her for more than a minute. He stood up straight and walked towards his frozen girlfriend, the towel that was drying her hair falling off her head slightly to reveal the wet locks underneath. He smiled softly as he reached out and touched her still wet bangs, causing her to blush at the soft touch against her forehead.

"C-Come in," Koharu squeaked before turning around to quickly finish getting ready to go. Kyouya followed her through the doorway as he looked around what he could see of her small apartment. He smirked at the sight of her books spread across the small table that was in her front room, knowing that she probably spent most of the night studying until she couldn't stay awake any longer. He picked up a small black journal and flipped it open to the front page. There he saw complete notes on one of their math classes several weeks ago. He skimmed the page of familiar information until he reached the bottom, where in the margin was one simple line, 'Mata Ashita.' Quizzically, he flipped through the journal some more but found nothing else except notes. He put down the journal and headed for the room that Koharu had scurried to after letting him in.

He entered the room to see that it was a bedroom. There were two folded up futons sitting in either far corner of the nearly bare room and a small table in between them with a picture of Koharu's mother resting on it and a window above it. On the opposite wall from the window was a closet and Koharu tying her tie in a full length mirror. Her hair was now dry and she looked the way she did every day, but to Kyouya, with the light bouncing off her black hair and a slight smile on her face, she looked absolutely beautiful. He strode forward and pulled her into a hug from behind. She gave a start and looked back at him with a confused glance, but relaxed into the embrace a moment later. They stood like that for a silent second before Kyouya's phone started to go off in his pocket.

"Moshi moshi," he said into the phone as he and Koharu broke apart, though he did keep one hand on her back as she finished her tie.

"Kyouya! Where are you?" Tamaki's voice came through the small speakers.

"Nowhere in particular," Kyouya answered with a look to Koharu that said he would explain later. She grabbed her jacket and threw it on as they went into the front room so she could pack up her bag.

"Then why aren't you here? I need to talk to you or Koharu and neither of you are here!" Tamaki whined. Kyouya adjusted his glasses briefly in agitation before placing his hand back on the small of Koharu's back.

"How about I go pick up Koharu and we will meet you at school?" Kyouya suggested with a wink towards his girlfriend, who suppressed a smile.

"Okay, but hurry!" Tamaki urged in a defeated tone, sniffling a little. Kyouya hung up and looked down at Koharu, who somehow was able to pack up her bag in the time that he was on the phone.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he led her to the front door.

"Of course," she said as he opened the door for her, a small blush coloring her cheeks. "But you didn't have to come get me. We would've seen each other before school started anyway."

"I told you that I would see you bright and early this morning," he reminded her as they headed down the stairs to Kyouya's waiting limo. "Besides, you are dating an Ohtori, you are not about to walk anywhere that you can get to by car."

He opened the door for her with a small smile. Koharu giggled at him before getting into the limo with him right beside her.

"Sadly," Koharu started with a small chuckle after a moment of silence between the new couple. "I am pretending to be a guy at school, so we cannot actually be a couple at school. Unless, of course, you don't mind people thinking you're gay?"

Kyouya chuckled at Koharu's bluntness of the subject of their public relationship.

"Though I am not," he said. He glanced up briefly to make sure the window between them and his driver was darkened before he pulled her to his side. "The Host Club is actually the reason why I didn't tell Tamaki that I was already at your home."

"Ah," Koharu sighed knowingly, snuggling closer to him. She looked up at him sadly, "Then our friends cannot know as well? Except Haruhi, of course."

"Since they know you are a girl, I don't see the harm," Kyouya answered in a soothing tone so she would cheer up. "But let us wait for a little while before telling them. We should be allowed to date in private for a little while before everyone decides to bring in their own ideas of how we should date."

Koharu nodded at his logic and soon the two came up to the vast campus that made up the Ouran Academy. The large white buildings loomed high above them and the two could see several groups of their classmates walking towards the entrance from their own limos. When the couple broke apart and got out of their limo, many of their classmates and customers stared after them. The two made it to their classroom without much trouble from anybody who wanted to question why they had arrived together. When they did reach their classroom, they found that Tamaki was not there.

"I will go look for him," Kyouya told Koharu outside their classroom, patting her on the shoulder softly as he turned to leave. Koharu watched Kyouya walk off before some of the girls called for her attention.

"Koharu-kun, why did you and Kyouya-sama come to school together?" one of the girls asked. Koharu racked her brain for the name of the girl before she remembered her as one of the girls that came to the Host Club to only stare at Kyouya as he did his work.

"He passes by my house anyway, so he decided to start bringing me with him so I may study more," Koharu lied smoothly, hiding her sudden annoyance with the girl who was so attracted to her boyfriend. She smiled at the large group of girls who all squealed in delight.

"Kyouya-sama is so nice!" several of them cried, swooning at the idea of riding with one of the hosts to school. Koharu gave a shaky laugh before sneaking out of the classroom before any of the girls noticed she had left. With a sigh, she decided to head off to see if anyone was in the Third Music Room. She passed many of her classmates and guests as she went and had to stop and talk to each of them for a moment before heading on again. When Koharu finally reached the Third Music Room, she could hear voices floating through the empty corridor. As she got closer, she was able to recognize the voices to be Tamaki's and Kyouya's.

"I don't know what to do Kyouya!" Tamaki was saying urgently. Koharu could imagine him gesturing wildly and clinging to the front of Kyouya's jacket as the dark haired boy just stood calmly somewhere in the room. "I think I like her, but she probably hates me! Why else would she treat me so coldly?"

"I wouldn't say that she hates you. Annoyed, possibly, but she does not hate you," Kyouya soothed his best friend's fears. "Besides, it would be best to wait until after the party to tell her how you feel, that way she may concentrate on dancing properly at the party."

'Who are they talking about?' Koharu wondered, stepping a little closer to the door to listen. She was able to hear a sigh which she assumed came from Tamaki and then the shuffling of feet. Quickly, she stepped back to make it look like she had just walked up to the door. The large door opened to reveal Tamaki with Kyouya right behind him.

"Ah, I was just coming to find you," Koharu said casually, but something told her that Kyouya knew she had been listening. She smiled at them as they came up to her. "The girls seem to be really excited today."

"That is quite understandable since the party is Friday," Kyouya told her as the three started to head back to their classroom. "I assume you and Haruhi are ready?"

"Nearly," Koharu answered cheerfully, winking at him before turning to talk to Tamaki. She and Haruhi had worked on their waltzing while they were together this weekend. Koharu had already had lessons so she sat back and critiqued Haruhi's dances with Rose. Both girls were proud to say they nearly had the steps down to be able to dance appropriately at the party.

Later that day, after year 2 had their off period and it was time for everyone to have lunch, Koharu made her way to the Third Music Room for club activities. When she got there, Haruhi and the twins were looking at something on the door. Koharu walked up to them and read the sign.

"Why is the club closed until further notice?" the twins asked Koharu in unison. Koharu shook her head and turned to go down the hall.

"I'll go talk to Kyouya about this. See you guys!" she called before going back down the hall to her classroom. She entered her classroom and found neither Tamaki nor Kyouya anywhere in the large room. She turned and ran down the hall and the stairs to the cafeteria, but still neither of them could be found. By that time, Koharu could tell that this had nothing to do with just a small break to prepare for some new act. She ran out to the gardens and passed many of her classmates and regular customers to the club, but no one had seen Kyouya or Tamaki since year 2 started their off period. Many of them also wondered why the Club was canceled. Koharu continued to run around the grounds until she entered the maze that was also out there. Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly entered the maze further. She took every turn and searched everywhere she could manage from what she could see, until she was sure they weren't in the maze either. As Koharu turned to walk in the direction she thought was the exit, she ran into a dead end.

'Stay calm. The exit was around here somewhere,' she reassured herself as she looked at an intersection for the possible way to the exit. She looked down at the watch that sat on her pulse at her wrist. Lunch break would be over in five minutes and then people would know she was missing. She took another deep breath to steady her nerves and decided to find her way to the stone veranda that she saw while she was searching. Once she managed to make it there, she waited. Looking at her watch, she saw that the school day was almost over.

'Surely, Kyouya would have already sent out someone to search for me, ' she thought, remembering his joke this morning about dating an Ohtori. A thought struck, causing her to gasp in shock and worry. 'Unless he had gone home during break. Oh no, I shouldn't have tried to search for them.'

She looked up at the sky and could tell without even looking at her watch that it was getting really late and she was starting to wonder if she was ever going to be found or if she was going to stay here all alone. She hung her head and felt small tears coming to her eyes at the thought of never seeing her friends and family again. It was at that moment that she heard a noise far off through the shrubbery, it sounded like a voice calling out though she didn't want to be hopeful of someone coming out to rescue her and then be crushed that it was just the wind or something.

"-ru!" the noise came closer and she was sure it was a voice. Her head shot up and scrambled to stand from the stone bench. As she listened, she was able to hear more voices, but they were all much farther than the first voice she heard.

"Koharu!" the first voce called again in what seemed to be a desperate tone and Koharu was able to recognize it as Kyouya's. She moved to stand at the entrance of the veranda.

"Kyouya!" she tried to call, but all that came out was a very raspy 'Kyo'. She cleared her throat then tested her voice and tried again.

"Kyouya!" she cried out from a few steps away from the veranda's entrance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone run around the corner and straight for her. She turned in time to see that it really was Kyouya that had been searching for her before he pulled her into a hug. She rested her head against his chest and sighed in relief to be found.

"Why did you come out here?" he questioned her gently as he released her. He looked straight into her teary, blue eyes with hard, onyx eyes. She gulped at the sight of his hard eyes and turned her gaze away from him.

"I-I was looking for you and Tamaki," she whispered sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek. She whipped the tear away as she shook her head. She smiled sheepishly up at him. "I didn't think that you would've gone home until I was already lost."

Kyouya stared at her for a moment before smirking. He grabbed her hand and started to lead her back the way he came. Koharu blushed slightly as he pulled her along gently.

"I did not go home, Tamaki dragged me away to try a small restaurant he found on the other side of town and we were back in time for class again. That aside, you have no sense of direction do you?" he asked as they neared the exit, which had only been a few turns away from where Koharu had stopped. She blinked as she realized her small mistake.

"It's better than Emily's at least," Koharu joked with a small giggle. Kyouya chuckled as he let go of her hand. He turned to her just before they completely exited the maze.

"I guess I'll just have to get you a cell phone, now won't I?" he joked in a low voice, giving her a small smile. Koharu nodded slightly, thinking of actually asking her father for one instead of bothering Kyouya for one. As they exited the maze, Kyouya brought out his own cell phone and dialed. Once the person picked up, he said flatly, "You're dismissed."

"You did send someone to find me," Koharu gasped in realization. Kyouya smirked down at his girlfriend as he hung up his phone with a loud click. He leaned over to where his mouth was right next to her ear, gripping her opposite shoulder lightly.

"You are practically a member of the Ohtori family now. Naturally our private police force would search for you," he whispered seriously before he pulled away and took a step away from her. Koharu just stared at him in wonder as the rest of the Host Club exited the maze and rushed to her side.

"Are you okay Ko-chan? You shouldn't run away and scare us," Hunny asked after he hopped onto her back and she managed to find her balance under the new weight. The twins soon attached to either side of her with small tears at the corner of their eyes and Tamaki was hugging her from the front, tears falling freely down his cheeks as he rubbed his right cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm fine, senpai," Koharu answered the small boy happily. She looked over to Haruhi, who was standing in between Kyouya and Mori with a relieved expression clear on her face, and smiled at her. "Thank you for worrying about me everyone."

The rest of the Host Club smiled at her in their individual ways and the eight went their separate ways to go home. Kyouya bode Koharu good night once they pulled up to Koharu's apartment, Yuigo leaning against the railing in front of their apartment with a worried look on his typically calm face. Koharu got out of the limo and began walking up the steps to meet Yuigo halfway up the stairway, the boy pulling her into a hug. The two went into their apartment and Koharu found that Yuigo had brought home some take out dinner from their favorite local place. The two sat at their table with their dinner and began eating.

"I forgot to ask why the club was canceled!" Koharu realized as she stood with a start. Yuigo just looked at his sister with a blank expression and shrugged. Koharu slumped back down and put down the chop sticks she had been using. She sighed and rubbed her temple in despair. "I guess I'll just have to ask tomorrow."

The next morning, Koharu made sure she was ready to go by the time Yuigo had to leave for his kendo practice. She even waved good-bye to him when he set out to go meet Risako and her limo a few blocks away. She was just finishing up their breakfast dishes when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" she called, drying her hands on the white apron that she had on to keep her uniform from getting dirty as she had cooked and cleaned up. She smiled down at the apron as memories of its previous owner flashed through her mind, all of the cooking memories she had made of her mother when the deceased woman was still alive. With a small sigh, she removed her apron and stepped out of the small kitchen as Kyouya entered the front room.

"Good morning," Kyouya greeted with a small smile as she hung up the apron on a hook just outside the kitchen door. Koharu grabbed her bag and his hand and headed out of the door and down the stairs.

"So, why is the club closed?" Koharu asked as the two settled into the limo after making sure that the window between them and the driver was up. Kyouya hugged her to him and looked down at her with a blank expression. Koharu huffed softly and leaned away from him. "Come on, Kyouya. You're Tamaki's best friend and the vice-president of the club! You know why the club is closed."

Kyouya sighed and looked out the window at the buildings flying by. "Tamaki needs some time away from the club and we can't run properly if the person who brings in 50 percent of our customers is gone."

"Oh," Koharu said silently, thinking about what he said and any hidden meaning it may have had. The couple sat in silence for a moment as they both thought. "Why did his percentage go down?"

"I do believe you know the answer to that, 'natural rookie'," Kyouya quoted with a smirk towards her, giving her a sidelong glance. She giggled a little at hers and Haruhi's nickname in the Host Club after their signs of being good with the guests without any training.

"Will Haruhi and I still be allowed to practice in the room?" Koharu wondered as they neared the school, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Of course," Kyouya replied, smiling down at his girlfriend who smiled back up at him before they had to break apart and leave the limo.

The rest of the week went by fast for the Host Club, especially since they didn't open at all and had a flurry of girls following them at every waking moment they were at school, and soon they were all standing on a grand staircase in front of nearly all of the female portion of the Ouran student body plus nearly half of the males. The main ballroom of the school was decorated with bunches of roses and soft white draperies and small tables for the guests to sit at. A portion of the room was sectioned off for a live orchestra to perform for them.

"Welcome," they all chimed together as their customary greeting to their customers, bowing to their large mass of guests.

"Ladies, as always, the hosts are here for your enjoyment," Kyouya continued after their greeting. He was dressed in a tuxedo of different shades of purple that showed off his slim physique well. "The lady who shows the most skill with her dancing shall be crowned tonight's queen and shall receive a kiss on the cheek from King Tamaki."

"Good luck, my darlings," Tamaki called with a wink that caused most of the girls to have hearts in their eyes. Tamaki was dressed in a pure white tuxedo with a red rose in his breast pocket. Many of the girls screamed in delight and everyone clapped at the announcement of the competition.

"Geez, I'm not used to these types of things," Haruhi moaned from in between Kaoru and Kyouya. She had on a plain brown suit that helped hide her small curves even with the green vest on that clung to her slightly.

"Have you ever gone to a party?" Koharu asked, leaning to see her from the other side of Kyouya. She had on a dark blue and lighter orange suit with a white carnation in her breast pocket.

"I've gone to the festivals that my neighborhood has thrown," Haruhi answered as she thought back to her childhood. Koharu sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think those can be considered parties," Kyouya said as the hosts started to group together around the top of the grand staircase they had been standing on.

"You haven't been to one, apparently," Koharu told him with a wink as she walked past him to stand by Haruhi.

"Since you are here, though, enjoy the food," Kyouya said with what Koharu could tell was a fake smile. She pursed her lips slightly at the fake kindness that he was showing towards her best friend.

"Like tuna?" Haruhi said with a dreamy stare. The Host Club had a collective gasp then shot into action, Tamaki taking charge in a hysterical voice.

"Kyouya order some tuna!" Tamaki commanded as he jumped down from above them with an acrobatic flip over the railing that he was standing behind. The twins pulled Haruhi into a hug and started to coo as they rubbed their cheeks on top of her head. Kyouya took out his cell phone and dialed the caterer. Koharu had to suppress a giggle at Haruhi's 'just shoot me' look. Tamaki turned towards Koharu so she sobered up from her inner laughter. "Have you had tuna before Koharu?"

"Yes, yes, now we have guests that we must attend to," she reminded them, holding in another laugh. The Host Club looked out at the mass of girls that were ready to attack them at the first sign of a chance to dance with sudden worry. Koharu took a deep breath to gather courage and walked out into the crowd of ravenous girls. Soon, she found herself face to face with a nervous looking Nichibachi.

"Nichibachi-hime," Koharu said with her famous soft 'host smile' and a low bow with her hand extended to the girl. "Will you honor me with a dance?"

Nichibachi took Koharu's extended hand and blushed a deep beet red. Koharu led Nichibachi onto the dance floor as the music started to play and began to guide her through the dance steps. The rest of the Host Club took Koharu's lead and soon everyone, but Haruhi, had a partner and was dancing to the sweet music. Haruhi, still nervous to show everyone her dancing, stood off to the side of the ballroom against a pillar. Two of her regular customers attempted to ask for a dance from around the pillar, but Kanako beat them to it by walking straight up to her. As Haruhi led Kanako out onto the dance floor, Tamaki and Honey spotted her.

"Time to start," Tamaki whispered to Honey as they moved into a turn that would bring themselves close to each other. Honey nodded slightly to Mori from a few yards away and the two excused themselves from their latest partner with small bows. The two took off at an inhuman speed and snatched Haruhi and Koharu away from their partners. Kanako and Koharu's newest partner stared after the blurs that were their partners in shock. The two athletes carried the two girls up to an empty room near the ballroom that they were using for the party.

"You didn't have to kidnap us," Koharu commented as Mori gently put her and Haruhi down in front of the twins and Kyouya. "We know what the plan is."

"Just get changed," the twins commanded together as they each pushed a brown paper package into either girl's hands. From behind, Honey pushed the two girls past the twins and into the changing room to get ready.

"Having an 'accident' at the end would be quite thrilling," Kyouya commented to the waiting boys, who nodded eagerly. He glanced at his watch and then called into the changing room to the two girls, "Remember, Haruhi, your time limit is twenty minutes to the climax of the party. We've already called Suzushima to the adjacent classroom for you."

Both of the girls came out of the changing room at that time. Haruhi had on a slim, pink dress with a large pink rose on it and a long brown wig so her hair looked like it did before she had to cut it. Koharu looked opposite of her, wearing a black dress that flared out at the waist that had a white sash and a small white rose on it, also she wore a short wig to hardly cause her hair to be shoulder length. The twins automatically took them from the curtain to a couple of chairs in front of a pair of vanities and started to apply make-up.

"Gracefully ask what his feelings are," Hikaru continued to instruct for Kyouya as he and his twin worked diligently on the two girls. "Don't be too blunt about it or Tono will be upset for the indelicacy of your questioning."

"Although, since this is his highness' strategy, there is something unsettling about it," Kaoru murmured after he and Hikaru stepped back from their work to examine the two girl's faces. The twins gave each other a satisfied smile before moving away from their friends.

"Hey! What's the big idea, having everyone in here?" Tamaki yelled as he threw open the doors. The other four boys looked up at their leader as he came into the room. "Who's looking after our gu-"

Tamaki stopped short in his rant as Haruhi stood up. She was really beautiful as she turned to face him with a slight smile on her face. Tamaki's face began to burn bright red as he stared at the younger girl in her dress.

"What do you think, sir?" the twins asked as they appeared next to their shocked 'king'. "We didn't put on too much make up since Haruhi already had good features to match longer hair."

"Haru-chan and Ko-chan are so cute!" Honey cried as Haruhi tried to walk past him, Mori, and Kyouya. She almost tripped over the edge of a piece of tile on the floor, but managed to steady herself before she could fall and continued to stomp her way across the room.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes," Haruhi mumbled her complaint as she passed the three boys and out of the door. The boys followed her out of the door and slightly down the hall.

"Good luck!" the twins and Honey called as she walked further down the hallway and towards the waiting Suzushima.

"S-S-She's just so cute," Tamaki stuttered, still in complete shock at the sight of Haruhi. He had ended up trailing behind the other hosts in a daze as he watched Haruhi walk out of the room. "She shouldn't be this cute by just putting on a dress."

"Of course she is cute, Tamaki," they heard Koharu call from back in the room. The six boys looked to see that she had stood up and was smiling at them happily from behind the ornate chair the twins had placed her in. "Haruhi truly is cute no matter how she looks."

The boys just looked at her with shocked faces. The little make up that the twins had applied to her had brought out her eyes so they were large, misty orbs that drew their attention instead of the rest of her face. Her small lips were set in a slight pout as she small amount of gloss on them made them shine.

"So why am I dressed like this?" she asked as she started to make her way to the six boys that were standing in the large, ornate doorway. To the other hosts' amazement, she wasn't stumbling or complaining about being dressed in 2-inch black heels like Haruhi was.

"It's so Kyo-chan can have a dance with his girlfriend!" Honey said happily, being the first to recover from the shock of seeing her as he bounded up to take her hand in his own small hand. Koharu looked from the energetic blonde to the calm boy standing in the back of the group with an eyebrow raised.

"They know?" she asked accusingly. Kyouya's face dropped in a miniscule amount at the sight of the displease girl. "I thought they weren't supposed to know."

"They were curious for the real reason why I was bringing you to school this week," Kyouya said with a small shrug, trying to excuse himself from his girlfriend's wrath. Koharu looked at him for a moment with genuine shock on her face at his nonchalant behavior.

"And you told them without talking to me about it," Koharu accused unhappily, glaring slightly at him as her eyes hardened out of anger. Kyouya walked up to the upset girl and gave her a genuine smile as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I meant no harm," he said slowly, careful that his words didn't offend her any more. She stared straight into the hard blue orbs of his girlfriend, refusing to back down to the petite girl. "You are right, I should have discussed this with you first."

Koharu stared at his face for a moment and then sighed, looking away from him.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" she mumbled and then slightly smiled up at him. Kyouya could have sigh in relief at that moment if music seemed to start out of nowhere. Koharu looked towards the five boys by the door to see the twins and Tamaki gone. She was puzzled for a moment before her attention was brought back to Kyouya as he bowed to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand for her's. Koharu slowly took his hand and let him lead her through the dance as the song played. About half way through the song, she relaxed into Kyouya's hold at the small of her back and smiled up him with enjoyment clear in her features and slightly in his. The song ended and Koharu turned towards the others to see the twins had returned to stand by Hunny and Mori.

"Thank you for letting us have this moment," she said with a bow. She looked around the room at all of the smiling hosts and had to smile herself. "Now I guess it's time to make another's night memorable."

She quickly changed back into her simple suit and the group headed back to the ballroom to entertain their guests before the grand finale of the night. A few doors away, Haruhi had met with Suzushima and had found that he had been expecting a far different girl from a note that Tamaki and the twins had compiled together and sent to him. She then managed to get him to confess that he loved Kanako and was only going abroad to try and impress her. Kanako came into the room as he was finishing up his explanation to Haruhi's slight encouragement.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Kanako called to them as tears started to roll down her face from the sight of her fiancée and Haruhi along in the room. She ran down the hall with Suzushima quickly following after her. Haruhi followed him out at a much slower pace to see Tamaki walking up with a slight smirk on his face.

"I thought we were supposed to make things better?" she said as he stopped by her, confusion clear in the look she gave him.

"He ran after her, didn't he?" Tamaki replied with a smile in the direction of the running couple. Haruhi smiled at him and the two returned to ballroom after Haruhi went to change in order to be ready for the end of the night.

In the courtyard a few minutes later, Suzushima finally caught up with Kanako and pulled her to him. Suddenly, four spotlights from around the school turned on and lit up the area around the couple. The balcony doors opened and all of the guests stepped out to see what was happening outside.

"Congratulations to tonight's queen," Tamaki said into a mike so his voice would echo throughout the courtyard and let all of the guests hear him. He motioned out to the courtyard with his free hand and smiled. "Kanako-hime."

Everyone but the Host Club stared at him in shock since Kanako had only dance for half a song with Haruhi and the stipulations were that the queen had to show off her dancing skills. Kanako quickly looked at Suzushima and blushed as she looked at him with slight worry in her eyes. He smiled down at her in encouragement as he stepped slightly away from her.

"And now you will receive your prize," the twins said into mikes as Tamaki stepped away from the railing of the balcony to move out into the courtyard. "A kiss on the cheek from our King, who Haruhi will substitute for."

There was a pause among the members of the Host Club before Haruhi slowly made her way past Tamaki and down to Kanako.

"Wait, don't you think this might be Haru-chan's first kiss?" Honey said cutely and excitedly as he leaned over the railing to see. Tamaki froze just above the stairs at his words.

"Wait Haruhi!" he yelled as he ran down the steps, but he tripped and pushed Haruhi into Kanako, causing them to kiss on the lips. A cheer went up through the guests as both girls blushed and stepped away from each other. Tamaki stepped back, dejected at the sight of Haruhi kissing another girl. The rest of the Host Club smiled in their individual ways and the night ended with a magical 'accident'.

**EDIT: I'm so happy! I managed to make the chapter over 5,000 words! **

**EDIT 2: Now it's over 17,000 words since I went back and decided to merge 3 chapters together. I'm trying to cut down on chapters so I can add in more OC chapters for the couples and other things that I can come up with so that's why it was so long. Thanks for reading it through anyway!**


	3. Attack of the Lady Manager!

**Okay really long chapter last time! But I've been on a roll lately so I'm going to try to keep going with this with the encouragment from Tasia-sama and Kimi-chan!**

**EDIT: Yay! Now chapter 3! I hope you guys like the little more detail that I added in! Thank you everyone who has either started to read this since I finished or has reviewed since I began to edit the chapters! Er, I hate to say it because of Risako, but I had posted that the new Chapters 2-4 were up, but I had actually meant that the chapter (the former chapters 2-4) was up. Sorry Risako, please just send me a PM of what you think of this update.**

The Attack of the Lady Manager!

-The Host Club is now open-

"Tamaki-sama, why are you so beautiful?" one of the Host Club's many guests asked in an awed tone. She was one of the small group of girls who had managed to secure a seat closest to the Host Club 'King' out of the large group of girls that surrounded him on the tatami mats that the host sat upon. He had on a layered kimono of different shades of brown and purple and white with a purple ribbon tied into the hair at the side of his head to help attach short extensions to his hair and make a ponytail.

"So that I may catch your eye for possibly a second longer," Tamaki answered the girl smoothly as he ran his hand through his light blonde bangs.

"Why is your voice so mellow?" another girl asked, several of the girls gasping in delight at the host's actions.

"So that my feelings of passion might reach your delicate heart all the much sweeter," Tamaki answered as tears came to his eyes. The girls' eyes started to tear up at the sight of their beloved host almost crying.

"You two wear matching kimonos too?" a girl with cropped blue hair asked the Hitachiin twins from her seat not far from Tamaki's group.

"Yes," the Hitachiin twins answered in unison. They were wearing matching blue and yellow kimonos with green hair clips helping hold back the parts in their hair. The two were sitting in simplistic bamboo chairs with a sign in between them that read 'love'. The two motioned around the room at their friends. "Nearly everything you see us wear was designed by our mother. If you would like, we can take an order for something."

The two motioned towards their own kimonos with opposite hands. "Our grandmother came to help us put these kimonos on."

Hikaru turned in his seat to grab his younger brother's chin and force him to look up at him. "But the only one to help you take off your kimono will be me, Kaoru."

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me in front of our guests," Kaoru said with a slight blush coloring his face and tears welling in his hazel eyes. Their two guests began to scream in delight at their show of affection.

"Haruhi-kun! Koharu-kun!" three girls called together to the two 'males' from their cushions on a area of elevated tatami mats.

"Yes?" Koharu answered with her 'host smile,' turning towards the girls. She was wearing a pale orange and green kimono with a white ribbon tied into her hair. Haruhi on the other hand had on a shell pink and dark green kimono with a white ribbon in her hair. The two slowly walked over to their waiting customers. As they were stepping up onto the mats, Haruhi stepped on the long and bulky kimono that pooled at her feet. She tripped over it and landed on her hands and knees on the mat.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Koharu asked, turning rather gracefully in her own bulky kimono to help her best friend up. Their guests watched eagerly as Koharu extended her hand and Haruhi glanced up at her.

"Yes senpai," Haruhi replied in a breathless tone as she reached up and grabbed Koharu's extended hand so the older girl could pull her to her feet. Koharu accidently pulled on her hand a little too hard and Haruhi ended up colliding with her chest, causing them to hug in order to steady themselves. Their three customers squealed in delight at their sudden closeness.

"Haruhi-kun looks like a cute girl!" one of Haruhi's regular guests cried happily, her hands on her cheeks as she blushed in pure delight.

"Koharu-kun looks like a handsome noble from history books!" one of Koharu's regular guests cried, moving in the same way as the other girl.

"They're like a couple!" the third girl, a newer guests of the Host Club, cried happily. The three girls squealed once again in delight as Haruhi and Koharu settled on two cushions next to each other. The two hosts glanced at each other and sighed softly.

"You've been getting a steady stream of customers lately, haven't you?" Kyouya said from a cushion in front of a table just behind the two girls' area. Both hosts looked over their shoulders to see him writing in a large paper tablet with a paint brush. Kyouya had on a slim brown kimono with a yellow sash around his middle. He flashed them his 'host smile.' "Keep it up. We don't plan on charging you interest on your original debt, Haruhi. So, both of you keep working hard to pay it off."

Haruhi blinked at his thin smile for a moment before she leaned close to Koharu's ear to whisper to her. "What's the point of dating him if we still have this debt?"

"For one, Haruhi, you get no perks out of him being my boyfriend," Koharu whispered back, giggling at the younger girl's annoyed look. "And two, I date him for the chance at love."

Koharu grinned at her before Haruhi started smiling right along with her. The two began to giggle softly as they turned back to their guests.

"Ko-chan! Haru-chan!" they heard the high pitched call of the small senior of the Host Club. The two girls turned to see Hunny walking towards them. He was wearing a long yellow kimono over a shorter pink kimono. The small boy was rubbing his tears out of his large brown eyes and carrying a small straw sandal as he came up to them. "I lost one of my sandals!"

The two girls slid off of their platform to come to their upperclassman. Haruhi kneeled down to be eye level with the older teen. "Weren't you just wearing it Hunny-senpai?"

Mori walked up behind his smaller comrad before kneeling down and lifting the smaller boy's foot. He was wearing a long, thin, deep brown kimono that had a light pink sash holding it together. Mori placed a small brown sandal that matched the one in Hunny's hand on the blonde's foot. "Mitsukuni, I noticed you dropped this."

Hunny jumped into Mori's arms with tears in his eyes. "Takashi!"

Koharu walked towards Kyouya's table and sat across from him. Kyouya flashed her his 'host smile' and continued to write before she spoke to him with a raised eyebrow. "Teary scenes seem to be spreading through the Host Club lately. I wonder why?"

"I wonder how everyone can cry so suddenly," Haruhi said as she looked around the room at all of the teary hosts. She took a step back to turn towards Koharu and accidently backed into Hikaru. A small blue bottle fell out of his pocket and Haruhi bent to pick it up. She frowned at the small bottle in her hand. "Fake tears?"

Hikaru and Kaoru came to her sides with identical grins on their mirrored faces. Hikaru leaned into her and took his bottle of tears back from her. "You should know that it is common practice for hosts to use fake tears."

"There isn't a girl around that wouldn't swwon when she sees a guy cry," Kaoru elaborated as he hugged Haruhi's shoulders.

"Isn't that cheating though?" Haruhi asked as she noticed Koharu purse her lips at Kyouya's smirk. "Shouldn't you try to cry yourself in a situation that deems tears needed."

"Don't be so uptight," Kaoru grinned at her as he poked her cheek.

"Here, this is for you," Hikaru said, handing Haruhi a small sweet that was shaped as a pink flower. The flower was in a glass box that fit perfectly in Haruhi's palm.

"I can have this?" she wondered in amazement, staring down at the flower with wide eyes.

"How charming!" the twins called together, moving away to go stand by Hunny and Mori.

"Haruhi, you like sweets?" a couple of the girls asked, coming up to her shyly.

"No, not at all," Haruhi told them, surprised by their assumption. She glanced up at them before smiling slightly at the sweet in her hand. "It still might be a nice memorial offering for my mother."

All of the girls in the room stared at her as she smiled happily at the small sweet. They soon began to murmur and blush at the sight of Haruhi's soft expression.

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki called, appearing by her and ruining the kind moment for the guests, though many did swoon at the sight of Tamaki crying slightly. "Such devotion to your mother! Here, take as many as you want!"

Haruhi looked at him with disgust as he started to pile the small sweets into her cupped hands.

"Are those fake tears too?" Haruhi asked quietly so none of the guests could hear, but the others hosts could if they listened. Koharu coughed to hide the laugh she let out at her friend's question. Hunny slipped to stand behind her and thump her back lightly as she coughed, the little boy thinking she had choked on her tea.

"How can you say that?" Tamaki answered, suddenly getting very serious and his tears disappearing. "My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host! Well, are you impressed? Have you fallen for me again?"

"Not really," Haruhi answered in a bored tone, turning to see Koharu looking at her curiously. Haruhi sat down next to Koharu and the two began to talk quietly. Honey fell asleep in Mori's arms not too far away, the twins yawned and began to slump to the floor, and Kyouya continued to write in his journal.

"My overtures just don't seem to reach you, huh, Haruhi?" Tamaki cried, being very dramatic. Haruhi glanced up at him with very bored eyes. "Perhaps I should alter my character somewhat."

Haruhi's attention returned to her as she noticed a girl hiding behind a pillar. Tamaki stopped what he was saying and looked towards the girl as well. The rest of the hosts seemed to get interesting once again and looked towards their guest.

"So we have a brand new guest?" the twins voiced for the whole club, standing from their slump on the floor. The two made their way to the girl.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in," Kaoru said smoothly, producing a rose out of his kimono sleeve. The girl seemed to gasp in shock.

"It isn't any fun just to watch," Hikaru continued as he draped himself over his brother's should and also produced a rose. The girl backed away slightly so the hosts could now see that she had long brown hair with a large pink bow resting at the top of her head.

"Come on," they said together. The girl started to stutter under her breath and took a step back.

"Aren't I always telling you to be more courteous to our first time guests," Tamaki reprimanded the twins as he appeared behind the new girl with a rose in his hand. He extended his hand to the girl and smiled at her warmly. "Here, don't be afraid, Hime."

He took ahold of her chin and got close to her face, giving her his natural host smile. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club."

"No! Don't touch me, you phony!" the girl yelled suddenly, slapping Tamaki's face in order to move him away from her. The rest of the Host Club froze behind Tamaki and were forced to look on with shock clear on their face at the new girl's sudden violence.

"I'm. . . a phony?" Tamaki questioned as he clutched his face, surprise and hurt clear in his large eyes.

"Yes, you are a phony!" the girl yelled with sudden confidence. She pointed at him with a fierce look in her large brown eyes. "I can't believe you are the prince figure of this club! The prince figure does not go spreading his love around so readily! How can you be so stupid? It's almost like you're a dim-witted narcissist! Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits!"

Tamaki seemed to physically take all of these insults. By the time she was done yelling at him, Tamaki felt like he had been struck by lightning. He staggered slightly and then, slowly, he began to fall backwards.

"Oh, it's a new technique!" Hikaru noticed as Tamaki began to fall. The twins and Hunny watched him closely with awed looks on their faces. "One-man slow-motion!"

"By any chance, are you-?" Kyouya began to say before the girl tackled him, shocking him and the Host Club as the two nearly fell from the force of the tackle.

"Kyouya-sama! I've wanted to meet you! My own prince!" she cooed as she tightened her hold on him. It took all Haruhi, the twins, Mori, and Honey had to keep Koharu from ripping that girl off of Kyouya. Kyouya looked over the girl's head with minisculely widened eyes as he stared at his angered girlfriend.

-A calming moment later-

"Fiancée?" Hikaru asked the girl that was now sitting on a couch in the Third Music Room, disbelief clear on his and his brother's matching faces.

"Kyouya-senpai's?" Kaoru wondered, the twins looking at each other with wide eyes as they leaned over the couch opposite the girl that Kyouya was sitting on.

"Yes. My name is Hoshakuji Renge," the girl answered politely, smiling at all of them. "I will be transferring into Class 1-A tomorrow."

The Host Club turned when they heard a loud thump. They saw Tamaki sulking in his 'Corner of Woe,' mushrooms appearing all around him as he spun his finger on the floor, and Koharu with her fist against the wall, her breaths only coming out in pants as she glared at her fist like she wished she had punched through the wall.

"Look, they are mad," the twins commented as Haruhi walked over to Koharu to try and calm her down. The two turned to each other and grinned wildly. "Tono is just mad that Mommy kept something from Daddy."

"Whatever," Kyouya muttered, keeping an eye on his girlfriend. He glanced up at the twins with a thin smile on his face that creeped the twins out. "Are you really trying to make this married couple thing stick?"

The twins shrugged in answer to their senpai, not trusting themselves to open their mouths without a squeak of fear coming from them.

"It was indeed love at first sight!" Renge called their attention back to her as she cooed at Kyouya. She had a dreamy expression on her face as she clutched her hands against her cheek. "The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one else was looking. And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty!"

"Who are you talking about?" the twins wondered, both thoroughly confused by the girl's words about their cold-hearted senpai.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked as she and Koharu rejoined the group. Koharu seemed considerably calmer as she leaned over the couch above Kyouya's head. Haruhi rested a reassuring hand on her best friend's back as she also leaned on the couch.

"No! You can't fool these eyes!" Renge yelled at Haruhi, causing Koharu straighten as her eyes hardened in anger which was a sign that made her have to be held back by Mori and Honey again. The twins started to run around in confusion from the words that did not match the Kyouya they knew and Haruhi looked at Renge as if she was insane. "He is someone who is kind to everyone, and yet does not seek to have anyone take notice of him. He loves solitude, but is quite lonesome. The one who looks just like the star of the currently popular love simulation game 'Uki-Doki Memorial,' Ichijo Miyabi-kun, and that's you!"

She pointed at the calm face of Kyouya, who just raised his hand to his chin and thought about her words. Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from Mori's general direction. Everyone turned towards him to see Koharu laughing her head off as he clutched her close to him and bound her arms with his own.

"Sh-She's an otaku!" Koharu gasped through her laughter and the Host Club sighed in relief, all of them fearing that she had gone mad. Soon the Host Club found themselves sitting together at a pair of couches as Renge ran around behind Kyouya with hearts in her eyes.

"I see now. You are infatuated with the character and are projecting the infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged," Kyouya explained in a low murmur for the Host Club, though he was really trying to address Renge. "This Miyabi character probably wears glasses too, right?"

"Deluded, you say?" Tamaki asked from Kyouya's right side, pouting slightly as he looked at his best friend. "Then that story of her being your fiancée is-?"

"I don't ever remember acknowledging that," Kyouya answered simply. He shrugged and adjusted his glasses before he continued on. "For one thing, I've never even met her before today. Also I am perfectly happy with my girlfriend."

"Thanks so much for the side note," Koharu mumbled from Kyouya's left side. She turned to him unhappily, a clear frown on her normally smiling face as she addressed him. "You could have clarified this ear-!"

"According to my information," Renge said, interrupting Koharu and sitting in between the couple. Koharu pursed her lips and glared at the younger girl as she was forced into the arm of the couch. "Kyouya-sama administers everything about this club."

"That's right," Honey answered from behind the couch, jumping up to lean over it and see everyone. "Kyo-chan is our director!"

"The director? That's perfect!" Renge cried, clasping her hands together with stars in her eyes. "I've always dreamed of being the drawing card of someone's business!"

"We don't need one, we are a host club after all," the twins noted, annoyance clear on their faces. Both clearly disliked the girl that would soon be joining their class, but were trying their best not to be cruel to a guest.

"I've made up my mind," Renge continued as if she didn't hear them. She stood up and moved so the entire Host Club was in her view before she pointed at them, oozing confidence as she grinned at them. "I'm going to be this host club's manager!"

"Is this really alright Kyouya?" Haruhi whispered into her senpai's ear, leaning down to talk to him as she watched Koharu's eye twitch slightly.

"She's the daughter of a client that is important to the Ohtori family," Kyouya said quietly, yet to the whole Host Club. His gaze rested on his girlfriend with a soft smile. "I ask that you be sure not to do anything impolite."

-the next day-

The Host Club was sitting around talking about the incident yesterday when Renge hesitantly came in.

"Everyone," she called hesitantly, causing all of them to turn towards her. She took a few more steps into the room so now everyone could see that she was holding something behind her back. "Renge, your drawing card, has baked you some cookies!"

"Oh. . . how ladylike! I'm moved!" Tamaki cooed from the other side of the open door. Renge scowled at him and moved her little bag of cookies away from him.

"I didn't bake them for you, you phony prince," Renge replied coldly. Tamaki resided himself to his 'Corner of Woe' once again in utter defeat from the youger girl's words.

"They are a bit burnt, but I know what you are going to say, Kyouya-sama," Renge said as she walked up to Kyouya, pushing Koharu aside and out of her chair only to replace the fallen girl in the seat right next to Kyouya. 'Anything you make will be delicious, Renge,' the love-struck girl thought happily, holding her cheek as a light blush formed on her face. She sighed softly. "Oh, Kyouya-sama. . ."

"You're right, these are burnt," Hunny said, taking a small bite of one of the hard sweets.

"Mitsukuni, stop. They are bad for you," Mori quickly appeared next to his cousin, trying to get the small blonde to spit out the cookie. Renge turned around and seemed to attack the two with a Medusa-like appearance. The twins took this chance with Renge's cookies to show off their closeness with Haruhi to a flustered Tamaki.

"Haruhi, let's share a cookie," Kaoru said, placing a cookie in her mouthbefore she could respond, then breaking it apart by biting on the other end of the cookie.

"Ah, Haruhi, you have crumbs on your cheek," Hikaru commented, tilting her head slightly to the side and towards him before he licked the crumbs off. Tamaki immediately started to call them perverts and sexual harassers as Haruhi just stood there and rubbed her cheek.

"I guess they became a classmate trio when no one was looking," Kyouya guessed, smiling softly at the older three hosts as Tamaki freaked out about the twins touching Haruhi. Haruhi just seemed to shrug off their actions as the way the twins were and started to head over to Koharu.

"No! Your reaction is all wrong!" Tamaki screeched as he grabbed her face so she'd look at him, making the girl stop in her tracks. "This is where you are supposed to rebuff them and then casually brush them aside!"

"Please stop sexual harassing me, Senpai," Haruhi replied blankly, refusing to look at the older teen. Her reaction seemed to get Tamaki even more riled up. Koharu just walked up and pulled Haruhi away from the group with Tamaki slinking after the two girls as they walked back to the calm hosts.

"No! It's all too tepid!" Renge suddenly yelled at the whole group. They all turned to her, shock clear on their faces. "Except for Kyouya-sama, all of your characters are too lackluster! All of you hosts are lacking a 'dark' side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome men going through trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before everyone gets tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyouya-sama's precious business! As manager, starting today, I'm changing all of your character backgrounds! Starting with you!"

She pointed to Hunny, causing the small blonde to have tears form in his large brown eyes.

"If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby!" she continued on, ignoring his tears as they began to flow. "As such, you are now 'The cute face that is actually a thug!' Morinozuka-senpai, you're the 'Childhood-friend flunky!' The twins will be basketball players 'Shut up in their own world!' Haruhi-kun, you are an honor student faced with 'Intense bullying!' Koharu-kun, you are the honor student that is 'Hiding a secret!' And, Tam-"

"Excuse me, Renge-chan," Koharu interrupted slowly, trying to be polite for Kyouya. Renge turned to her with a huff, obviously peeved that she was interuppted. "But what kind of secret am I hiding?"

"Well that's a silly question," Renge laughed in a high-pitched chuckle. She stopped laughing and gave Koharu a smirk that made the older girl cringe on the inside. "You are gay, of course!"

The Host Club looked at her like she had multiple heads, obviously surprised by the strange girl's idea.

"Now, Tamaki-san, you are the school idol, esteemed for your looks, but actually, you have an inferiority complex, 'The lonesome prince!" Renge continued to instruct as if her idea had nothing wrong with it. Tamaki seemed even more shocked over his own role as everyone was over Koharu's. Renge turned towards Kyouya with a smile on her face, her change in attitude surprising the Host Club. "Oh, Kyouya-sama, you're perfect! You just stay your usual kind, affectionate self."

"I'm honored," Kyouya replied with a slight bow, his hand resting lightly on his chest. He turned to see his girlfriend seething in anger, though only her eyes revealed the loathing she felt towards the brunette next to him. She looked him dead in the eyes and he somehow knew she was mentally yelling at him to get rid of Renge. He smiled at her and motioned for them to all go back to class.

-later-

Hikaru ran down a basketball court, dribbling and evading all of the players that came his way. He was in a yellow and blue jersey with the number 69 on it with matching shorts and tennis shoes. Without much difficulty, he threw the ball and made it into the basket, scoring points from a large distance away from the basket. Several of the regular Host Club guests started to cheer for him from the crowded stands as he headed back down the court, giving them all a thumbs up as he ran by them. He heard someone fall and his face fell as he stopped in his tracks. He looked to see Kaoru laying on the ground, holding his knee to him. Kaoru was wearing a uniform identical to his twins except his number was 96 instead of 69. People were calling for medical equipment and others were rushing around to hold the game.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called, running over to his brother as he was loaded onto a stretcher. Hikaru dropped to his knees and clutched Kaoru's hand in his. "Kaoru! Kaoru!"

"Hikaru, enough! Get back in the game!" the coach said, kneeling down next to the orange haired boys.

"Shut up!" Hikaru yelled, lashing out at the coach who backed away from the twins as a spotlight came from no where and centered around the twins.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, opening his eyes slightly. The coach and Hikaru looked down at the hurt boy, worry clear in their expressions. "Take it easy. You can't go and try to feel my pain. Understand? You're not the one who got hurt."

Kaoru reached up and touched his brother's cheek softly. Hikaru's eyes began to well up with tears as he clutched at Kaoru's hand.

"It's no use. It hurts. It hurts, Kaoru!" he said with tears flowing down his face, holding Kaoru's hand closer to him. "Your pain is my pain."

It doesn't matter if no one else understands it. As long as we are both there for each other, we can go on living.

"I envy you two," Tamaki said as the twins somehow appeared outside in the rain. The twins looked up at their 'King', clearly surprised to see him. Tamaki was clutching his loose white dress shirt to him as rain drops trailed down his face. "Being able to support each other like that. . ."

"Souh-senpai," Hikaru called as Tamaki trailed off sadly, the young 'King' seeming to begin crying as the scene played out. Hikaru straightened into a crouch as Kaoru sat up off the ground. "But Souh-senpai, you are the academy's idol."

"An idol, am I?" Tamaki said as the rain pelted down on the three of them. Tamaki turned away from the twins and looked off into the distance. "If people are going to celebrate me over a superficial title like that, then I'm sure I'd be better off alone."

He looked up into the raining sky as he finished, the rain making him have to close his eyes.

One injured heart intersects with another. They pass each other and wound each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of?

"K-Koharu-kun," a girl stammered to Koharu as the two of them stood at the corner of the school. The girl was blushng profusely as she fidled with piece of her auburn rain fell down onto Koharu who was hiding her eyes with her bangs so she didn't have to look at the girl in front of her. "I-I l-love you."

"I'm sorry I ca-" Koharu began to say, looking up enough so the girl could see her eyes, before Kyouya walked by behind the girl. Koharu's eyes widened in wonder and she began to blush, her shining eyes following Kyouya. "W-Was that K-Kyouya-kun?"

The girl nodded uncertainly, her hand rising to her mouth in wonder. Koharu sighed and looked after Kyouya's retreating figure lovingly, her hand rising to rest lightly aboe her heart. "K-Koharu-kun?"

"I think I might love him," Koharu whispered, but the girl seemed to pick up what she said.

"Y-You're gay!" the girl looked at Koharu in disbelief as she took a step back. Koharu just nodded and began to walk away and towards the forest of the school.

How will these hearts turn out? Will they be shown the way?

She made it a few yards away from the school and into the courtyard before Haruhi ran by and knocked her down into the mud. Haruhi reached a tree within the school's small forest and rested some against it.

"You can't run away any longer," a voice came from behind her. Haruhi turned around with a soft gasp and slipped down the tree into the mud.

"You're going to learn what happens when you go against me," Hunny continued to tell her with a sneer on his face as he approached her.

"Don't, Mitsukuni," Mori said, looking down at his cousin as he stooda few feet behind the blonde. "Every time you hurt others, you're the one who ends up getting hurt."

"Don't try to give me any advice, Takashi," Hunny said coldly, still taring at Haruhi with hard brown eyes. "You want me to put you over my knee again?"

Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits them? Or something else?

"I hate it when people try to rise above their station in life," Hunny continued in a low chuckle as the rain water dripped down his face. Within the time it took for the small boy to blink, he returned to his normal, cute self and ran to hug Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! I'm sorry! I really can't do this!" he cried into her arms. Haruhi patted his back soothingly as she looked up at the sky with a sigh.

"CUT!" Renge yelled, her hair turning into snakes once more at tsight of the cute teen. The crew surrounding the forest-like area stopped all of their machines as Renge marched up to Hunny and Haruhi with murder in her eyes. She turned to Hunny with a small growl. "You there! Stick to the script!"

"But I. . ." Hunny began to say in a soft whimper, but Renge was already turning towards the chairs where Koharu, Kyouya, and the twins sat to dry off. The twins were trying to show Koharu some sort of commoner's joke they had discovered, but were failing at it with Koharu laughing at their attempt.

"AND YOU!" she screeched, marching right up into Koharu's smiling face. Koharu's smiled fell slightly at the sight of the younger girl, both of the twins moving to stand behind Koharu and Kyouya instead of beside them. "What in the world do you think you are doing? Swooning over my Kyouya-sama! You are supposed to be in love with Haruhi-kun!"

"Ah, but you see that would be as realistic, no?" Koharu said flamboyantly, wavig her hand as if to dismiss Renge's words. "To suddenly fall in love with your underclassmen? No, even for someone who is gay, that hardly ever happens."

"You little wrench! Stick to the script and stay away from Kyouya-sama!" Renge whispered, getting mere centimeters away from Koharu's face. The twins and Kyouya were able to see Koharu's water-like eyes harden into ice at whatever it was that Renge said.

"No, you listen to me, 'Miss Manager'," Koharu whispered to the younger girl in a low and dangerous tone. Renge looked into Koharu's eyes and saw nothing but pure loathing. "Kyouya isn't yours and he has never been yours. If you haven't noticed, he doesn't care for you."

"N-No," Renge whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she took a step back. She shook her head and leaned forward to be in Koharu's face again. "He does love me!"

That's when Koharu snapped. None of the Host Club were quick enough to grab Koharu before the enraged girl slapped Renge across her face.

"Stop leading yourself on!" she yelled at the now crying girl whose hands were covering her reddening cheek. "He isn't even like Miyabi-kun!"

Everyone froze at Koharu's words and actions. Everyone, but Kyouya, that is. He quickly picked up a large rock and slammed it into the lens of the camera that had been eagerly pointing at the scene between the two girls. Everyone unfroze and looked in his direction.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow there to be record of a club member treating a lady in such ways," he told the shocked group coldly. Koharu pursed her lips at his words, not caring in the slightest about the stupid camera. Kyouya gave her a hard look before he turned his look directly on Renge. "I am extremely displeased at the way you're acting like such a pest."

"W-Why?" Renge whispered, tears rolling down her face as she lowered her shaking hands to look at him. "Kyouya-sama, you're supposed to tell me not to worry about it, and then gently pat me on the head! Why would someone so kind and affectionate as you. . ."

"Because that isn't Kyouya," Koharu said from behind Renge. She walked up to the crying girl and placed her hand on Renge's head, using the other to bring out a handkerchief to wipe off Renge's tear stained cheeks. When Renge looked up at her, Koharu smiled sadly. "I was trying to tell you to not waste your time thinking that he was like that so you wouldn't be heart broken when you found out he wasn't. In a relationship, you need to get to know each other, bit by bit, before you fall in love."

Renge stared at Koharu for a long time before slowly turning away and running towards the school gates.

-the next day, the Host Club is open-

"I bought that video!" a girl cried eagerly as the Host Club welcomed in their guests for the day.

"Me too!' cheered several other girls as they grouped around the hosts who were sitting together around a couch.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki asked without turning to his best friend, his eyes roaming around the cheerful girls in the room.

"I may have broken the lens, but, naturally, the footage that was already shot remained," Kyouya answered as he did some calculations in his journal, not looking up at the crowd around him who wished for more of the footage. "Of course, that one scene with violence is cut out. Sales have been pretty fair. That film crew did as good a job as any Hollywood staff would. "

"Hello," they heard a familiar voice call and turned to see Renge standing by their couch.

"We thought you went home to France," the twins wondered, as always, in unison. "You weren't in class today."

"I realized something while I was sleeping this morning that made me so happy that I just couldn't sit through classes," Renge answered slowly, stepping forward with a small smile. "Your kindness towards me and the protection you showed for my heart. This is what you meant by getting to know people and falling in love, right, Koharu-kun?"

Koharu blinked at the girl now clutching her hands and sighed softly in defeat.

"I wished I wouldn't have to say this," Koharu whispered with a glance at Kyouya, who was smirking as he watched her try to wiggle out of the new attention that had been turned from him to her. Koharu sighed again and smiled warmly down at Renge. "I'm sorry, Renge, but you have discovered my secret without realizing it."

Renge looked at her in confusion, as did most of the Host Club who had turned their attention from their wandering guests to the two girls.

"I-I'm gay," Koharu whispered so the other customers would not hear. Renge gasped, her eyes going wide as Koharu turned away from her. "I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was not."

"Yo-You're the 'Gay Prince'!" Renge screeched out happily, causing Koharu to turn back to her with wide eyes. Everyone in the room looked at her in shock, even Kyouya was shocked at the outburst. "I mean you are very princely, the ideal prince really, and you are gay. So why not the Gay Prince?"

"Oh, okay," Koharu nodded, still really confused even with the explanation.

"Wait! Koharu-kun is gay!" the entirety of the Host Club's guests exclaimed as they heard Renge's outburst. Koharu looked at Kyouya and Haruhi and smiled half-heartedly in defeat.

"Yes," she called out before the twins and Tamaki were able to usher the girls out of the room.

**EDIT: Sorry for any typos, I had to re-type this entire chapter since my Microsoft Word stopped working so I had to figure out how to switch to WordPad. Anyway, please review if you hadn't reviewed this chapter while I was still writing Twisted Fate!**


	4. The Twins Fight

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had exams to study for and then I had a fight with my boyfriend. . .**

**EDIT: Wow, it's been over a year since I originally posted this chapter. . . Also I added the chapter introducing Tasia to this one.**

**Oh! And Vampires2rocks, Anastasia does get with Hunny. And things would have been a lot different if Koharu and Kyouya were open to the public about their relationship.**

The Twins Fight!

"Hey Koharu," the twins wondered as they slid up to either of her sides after club activites one day. The two placed their hands on either of her shoulders as they leaned in to talk to her.

"Yes?" the busy girl replied, shaking off their hands as she tried to packup her things after helping Haruhi with her homework in the club room.

"Why can you have two apartments?" they asked in unison with a shrug of their shoulders, both used to her and Haruhi shaking them off. "We always thought that commoners were too poor for that kind of thing."

"Not all 'commoners' are on the brink of poverty," Koharu replied coolly before she saw Kyouya start to head towards the door.

"Bye!" she called as she headed out of the door behind Kyouya. The two chatted idlely about their classes that day as they headed for Koharu's apartment in Kyouya's limo. Once there, Kyouya dismissed his driver for the time being. Like many other afternoons, Koharu opened the front door to see Yuigo trying to figure out how to cook some instant meal he had found in their small kitchen. Just as typically, Koharu immediately took the package from him and directed the two boys into the small living room while she prepared a snack for them. Nearly an hour later, the three teenagers were seated around the small kotatsu and were busy on their homework while they ate freshly cut fruits.

Soon after they had gotten settled, there was a knock on the door. Koharu stood up and handed Kyouya her homework to compare his with. As she went to the door, she saw Yuigo duck into their bathroom. She raised her eyebrow at him, but continued on to their front door. Opening the door, she found her father beeming at her and a small girl that was looking down at her feet. Her father was wearing a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, showing off his tan, and tan slacks, his light brown hair disheveled. The little girl had on a deep purple dress that flared at her hips with white lace decorating it, white tights, dark purple flats, and a violet fedora with a white rose on it.

"D-Dad?" Koharu said, taking a hesitant step forward and into the doorway. "I thought you were going to be in Greece for another week?"

"Oh, but I just had to come give you the most amazing gift ever!" Yamato said excitedly, his smile growing as he clapped his hands excitedly. He nudged his way around his daughter and pulled the young girl behind him by her tiny gloved hand.

"Dad, I have a guest," Koharu told him quickly as she turned to follow him, but Yamato had already seen Kyouya. The two stared at each other breifly before they turned to Koharu, neither of them smiling or looking very pleased at all. "Dad, this is Kyouya Otori. Kyouya, this is my father."

"Just call me Yamato," the older man said, extending his hand to the younger boy with a fake smile on his face. Koharu rolled her eyes out of his view as she watched him struggle to remain calm with a boy in her home.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," Kyouya answered with flawless politeness and a note that Koharu had the exact same eye color as her father. He sighed and stood up. "Sadly, it is getting late and I should be going home now. Thank you for the meal, Koharu."

"No problem, Kyouya," Koharu smiled as she walked wth Kyouya to her front door. He opened the door and turned back to her, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Same time," he leaned in and murmured in her ear, making her lightly blush. Kyouya smirked at his girlfriend's reaction before he left. Koharu turned to see her father staring at the now closed door with anger hardening his liquid blue eyes.

"Now, Koharu, baby girl," Yamato said, slowly returning to his normal energetic self. "This is your new Greek sister, Anastasia."

Anastasia looked up hesitantly to reveal soft, lavendar eyes and a child-like face. For the first time, Koharu noted that she had a mass of ebony curls that reached her shoulders from under her violet fedora.

"Ah, Dad, you do realize we could probably hold a UN meeting in our living room, right?" Koharu commented, looking away from those mesmorizing eyes. She crossed her arms as she looked expectantly at her nervous father.

"But 'the more children the merrier' Kami used to say," Yamato said in a dejected tone, poking his fingers together as he looked sheepishly at the wall. Koharu sighed at the mention of her diseased mother.

"Did Mom know I was going to have siblings coming out of the woodworks when she said that?" Koharu replied a little haughtily, already losing patience with the flighty man in front of her. "It's a good thing Yuigo and I live here, you and Mary need all of the room you guys can get."

"I have a very just cause for bringing her!" Yamato tried with renewed confidence. Koharu sighed, mentally thinking that this would be Tamaki in twenty years.

"Like you had when you brought home my German sister, my American sister, and my Scottish sisters?" Koharu immediately shot his come back down, losing her temper the more she heard her father go on about adopting another child.

"The more the merrier, baby girl! She'll make a wonderful addition to our family!" Yamato suddenly turned to the timid girl that was standing a little distance from the queralling father and daughter. "Go on Anastasia, show you younger sister how amazing you are!"

The small girl mumbled something as she fiddled with some of the lace at her sleeve.

"Don't put her on display like you do with me," Koharu scolded her father, before something hit her. "Wait, did you say 'younger' sister?"

"Yes, I did. Anastasia is seventeen and has just begun her senior year. She is your little sister in many ways, but she is technically your older sister," Yamato explained before they heard a soft voice call to them.

"Sir, Madame, signomi, but is there a problem with me being here?" Anastasia asked with an adorable, high-pitched voice. Tears seemed to be welling up in her eyes as she looked back and forth between them. "I could go back to my home if you wish for me to not be here."

"Of course you're not a problem!" Koharu said immediately, subconsciously putting on her 'host smile'. "My father just likes to drag people into things like this. Let me formally welcome you into our family."

Koharu bowed deeply and smiled genuinely at her new sister.

"_I hope we can share many fun times_," she said in Anastasia's native tongue.

"_As do I,_" Anastasia answered, happy to speak in her natural language again. The two girls smiled at each other and Yamato pulled them into a hug.

"I'm so glad you two get along," he whispered before releasing them. Soon, Yamato and Anastasia left, after making sure that Koharu was going to come and help Anastasia settle into her new home. Koharu turned back from the door to go finish her homework and saw Yuigo coming back into the room.

"Took you long enough," she joked as they both sat down again. She paused a moment as Yuigo began to do his work again, her eyes closed as she processed all that had just happened. She sighed softly and looked up at him. "You missed meeting out new sister."

Yuigo looked up at her and smiled softly. "I'll meet her this weekend."

Koharu sighed again and smiled tiredly at her younger twin. Looking down at her homework, she saw a note sitting atop her work with Kyouya's handwriting on it. It read:

Koharu,

I don't want to disrupt you family time. All of your homeowork is done and correct. I'll see you at the same time tomorrow morning.

Kyouya

Koharu smiled before she tucked the note into her pocket and started to put her work away.

-The next day, the Host Club is open-

The Host Club was busy with many clients after school when the fight started. The third music room was alive with noise from all of the customers crammed onto the couches around the hosts, the chatter of the girls mixing in with the squeals of happy guests as act after act happened from each of the hosts.

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" the twins called with green hats covering their parted hair. The three girls around them started cheering happily, all of them already familiar with the game the twins enjoyed playing with their guests. The twins began to spin around each other at a fast pace, making sure that their guests became thoroughly confused about who was where. The two stopped in front of their guests and smiled at them. "Now, can you tell which one is Hikaru and which is Kaoru?"

"This is too hard!" one of the twins regular three customers whined, her face furrowed with thought.

"They look too much alike!" one of the other two agreed, nodding her head and sighing in defeat.

"There has never been a girl that could really tell us apart," the twins gloated, cocky grins replacing their joyous smiles. The three girls clapped as the twins gave them devilish grins, the two bowing just enough so their hats wouldn't fall off and they'd still be polite.

"What a ridiculous game," Haruhi commented as she passed by the group on her way to hers and Koharu's regular table, just returning from going to the bathroom.

"Is there something you don't like about it?" the twins asked, turning towards their friend with sly grins.

"It's not that," Haruhi said, turning back to the two. Her eyes sparkled as if she was thinking hard about something that didn't seem to fit right in her mind. "I just can't figure out why you two are so popular."

"Apparently Haruhi doesn't understand," Hikaru started to say as he and his brother appeared at either side of Haruhi.

"The merits of having twins in the Host Club," Kaoru finished. The twins grasped Haruhi's cheeks lightly before taking steps away from her so they were in full view of her and their guests.

"Listen here, Haruhi," Hikaru stated, gaining her full attention before he started to explain. "Just having a good-looking pair of homosexuals earns plenty of high points. And making a show of teetering between that and friendship is also desirable."

"But in our case, being twins, we get to use the most forbidden taboos as a weapon," Kaoru continued to explain as he and Hikaru made some of their most popular twincest poses, wrapping themselves around each other to show off their closeness. The two broke apart and walked over to one of the chairs in their area of the club room.

"On top of that," they continued together from either side of one of their regulars. "There's the scenario of having two people, who have such deep ties to each other, loving you at the same time."

The girls blushed as either twin took her chin in his hand.

"It's the ultimate young woman's romance, right?" the twins finished, their breaths making the girl's face flush even more.

"I can't bear it anymore!" the girl they were toying with squealed in delight as the other two girls started screaming happily. The twins stepped back, basking in the sounds of a successful act.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled, running up to the two with a laptop in his hands. He was panting slightly as he shoved the laptop in their faces. "I let you have control of the club's webpage on the condition that you would take it seriously!"

Koharu suppressed a giggle as she made her way closer to the group that was now forming around the twins, entertained by her blonde classmates sudden change in attitude after he saw the club's website.

"And we are taking it seriously," Kaoru commented with a shrug, obviously not caring about what he saw on the screen.

"We were up until dawn last night working on it," Hikaru informed the 'King' with a wave of his hands, also not caring about what he saw.

"And this is the screen that you made!" Tamaki yelled, showing the laptop to everyone around them. On the screen was a picture of Haruhi and Koharu looking over their shoulders at them without their shirts on.

"Haru-chan, Ko-chan, you both look great!" Hunny commented as the two girls paled, neither of them truly believing what they were seeing. Several girls took the small computer from Tamaki and stared at the screen with hearts in their eyes, clearly enjoying the sight of the half-naked hosts.

"When did you take nude photos of my precious daughters?" Tamaki yelled at the indifferent twins, his whole body ablaze with rage at the twins.

"You're intensely delusional," they replied with a shrug. "Do you think we would be alive if we had actually taken pictures of them topless?"

The two gave quick glances at Kyouya, who was writing in his black book as Koharu talked to him about getting the picture removed. The two seemed to see an evil glint cross his glasses when he noticed them looking at him, the older teen clearly upset to be having to deal with the ruckus caused by them.

"It's a composite photo, of course," Hikaru clarified to both of his upperclassmen, nervous to see that Kyouya was still staring directly at them with only his glasses shielding his hard glare.

"Would you not do stuff like that to us without our permission?" Koharu asked, turning to her two kohai with a smile that screamed 'Do that again and I will kill you myself'. The twins gulped, going wide eyed at the sight of her. The looked at each other and thought that she was the perfect match for Kyouya's own death glare.

"Just what do you take people to be?" Haruhi asked, finally recovering from the shock of the photo. She was furious at the two, but decided to remain calm and get to the bottom of why they would do that without informing her or Koharu.

"Isn't it obvious?" the twins asked together, smiling at her. Haruhi looked at them with a blank expression. The two chuckled at her blank expression. "Toys."

"Toys?" a deep voice came from the wall near the three freshmen. The trio looked over to see giant black double doors with a boy cloaked in a black robe peeking out with a candelabrum in his hand. "If you like toys, by all means, come to my club, the Black Magic Club. We've opened a marketplace of the world's black magic curios. We're also always holding a mass. If you come now, I'll make sure you get this handsome curse doll."

The dark cloaked figure slid back through the doors and they closed softly, mysteriously dissolving before their very eyes.

"W-Who was that?" Haruhi asked, completely stunned at the sight of the magical doors.

"Wasn't that Nekozawa-senpai?" Koharu wondered as she and Kyouya came to join the three first years, the two calm after their discussion about the website being fixed. She glanced at where the door used to be before she turned to look at Kyouya. "I thought he went home early on sunny days?"

"It appears that he started the Black Magic Club a few weeks before you started attending the academy," Kyouya informed his girlfriend, adjusting his glasses as he continued to look at the twins. "So he stays there whenever the sun is bright like today."

"You mustn't have anything to do with him," Tamaki said in a deep and scared tone as he appeared behind the gathering group of hosts. Haruhi jumped and turned around to see him standing right behind her. "If you do, you will surely be cursed."

"Really Tamaki?" Koharu asked skeptically, her eyebrow raised as she looked at her gullible classmate.

"Yes!" he said eagerly, turning to the three first years to tell his story. "It was during exams at the end of last year, I was walking down the hall to go to my next class, when I stepped on that cursed doll, Belzenef. The test that I took right after that was written in some kind of foreign letters that I had never seen before! Then I warily looked around the room and I knew none of my classmates! I had shifted into an alternate dimension!"

"How scary!" Hunny cried from next to Haruhi, shocking the girl with his sudden appearance.

"Did that really happen?" Haruhi wondered in shock, gasping for breath after jumping from Hunny scaring her. Koharu looked towards Kyouya for an explanation.

"That was because you were so shaken up that you accidently went and took the test for the Greek class," Kyouya explained calmly to the Club, Tamaki shaking his head.

"No, it was a curse!" Tamaki insisted, trying desperately to convince his friends. "Three days later, my legs became as heavy as lead!"

"That was because you had a marathon the day before," Kyouya immediately shot his accusations down, causing tears to come to his best friend's eyes.

"This is becoming redundant," Koharu sighed, turning to the blonde with a small smile. "Tamaki, just calm down. Nekozawa-senpai isn't that bad of a person."

"B-But Koharu!" Tamaki whined, dropping to his knees, but Koharu turned away from him and took Haruhi back to their table. Kyouya managed to get Tamaki back to his guests as Hunny slipped back to his table where Mori sat.

"Ah, I'm bored," Hikaru commented to his twin as the two stared out of one of the large ornate windows of the club room, the two leaning against the seat that was there but not actually sitting in it. "Isn't there anything fun for us to do?"

The rest of the Host Club seemed to ignore their sulking friends as they talked with their own customers and took on the twins' customers since the two appeared to not want to even deal with the mass of girls waiting for them.

"Hey Haruhi!" the twins called from their window to the small girl several yards away. Haruhi sighed as she turned to them with a blank expression. "During the next holiday can we come visit your place?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi asked as she excused herself from her guests and Koharu to go talk to them instead of yelling across the room.

"Because we are curious about how you live," the two replied together. "We were curious since Koharu said that commoners actually have enough money to live comfortably."

Haruhi paused in front of them and sighed.

"No way," she said as she turned to go back to her table, already sick of the idea. The twins, on the other hand, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to them.

"No way at all?" they questioned in mock pleading tones, pouting slightly as they looked at her.

"None. You'd just make fun of me anyway," Haruhi answered as she tried to get away, but failed to break free of their grasp.

"But I too have been thinking of paying my respects to your family, dear Haruhi," Tamaki interjected with a flourish of rose petals, causing the twins to release Haruhi in pure shock.

"No way in hell," Haruhi reiterated in a monotone voice, stepping away from them. She was about to rejoin Koharu when the twins stopped her once again.

"Then let's play a game! If you lose in the 'Which one is Hikaru' game, then we get to come over to your house," they told her as they brandish their hats. The two started to mix themselves up once more by spinning around each other and her. Once they stopped, they grinned at Haruhi. "Now which one is Hikaru?"

"You are Kaoru," Haruhi said, pointing to the twin on the left. She then pointed to the one on the right. "And you're Hikaru."

"Wrong!" the two called together, smiling happily that they won. Haruhi smiled softly at them.

"No, I'm right," she insisted, causing the twins' faces to fall. "You do look quite similar, but you are different."

"How so Haruhi?" Koharu asked, intrigued by her best friend's logic. All of the hosts had gained interest in the trio's antics again as soon as Haruhi guessed correctly. "To me they are like Na and Ne, completely impossible to figure out when they are dressed the same."

"Well, let me see," Haruhi thought about it a little as the whole Host Club and their guests watched on in amazement. Haruhi tapped her chin for a moment before flicking out her finger and smiled slightly. "Hikaru is a little blunter when he speaks and Kaoru is a tad bit kinder."

Kaoru burst into laughter at her words. Hikaru scowled at his twin for laughing at what their friend had said. Kaoru wiped tears from his eyes before he addressed his brother. "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

"At least I always express myself honestly, so Kaoru is the cruel one," Hikaru shrugged, completely indifferent as he turned away from his brother.

"Don't go turning this on me!" Kaoru retorted, Hikaru turning back to his brother with an air of bad intent. "I'm always the one who ends up going along with your selfish games!"

"I may suggest them, but you're the one to get into them!" Hikaru argued with his twin, both of them frowning at each other as they argued. The Host Club and their guests watched on as Hikaru and Kaoru fought for the first time any of them have ever seen. "You're always getting into my bed at night! You are such a pest!"

"That's because you seem so lonely Hikaru!" Kaoru retorted, the twins getting louder with each round of their argument. Koharu and Kyouya caught each other's eye and gave minute smirks at the twins' act, both realizing what was happening in front of them. "Besides who is it that tosses in their sleep and falls out of bed?"

"You're mama wears too much make up! We're through!" the two finished together. Sparks seemed to fly around between the Hitachiin twins' heads, scaring the guests and hosts at how mad the two were with each other. There was a collective gasp throughout the room at the twins' proclamation of being through with each other. Nervously, all of the guests began to leave and the rest of the hosts were awkwardly standing about, trying not to leave the warring twins by themselves for any amount of time. Much to Kyouya's aggravation, the Host Club closed nearly a half hour before normal.

"I've never seen twins argue like that before," Koharu mentioned to Kyouya in the limo on their way to her house, their routine falling back into place after the argument. The two were sitting next to each other like they normally did, but not too close to actual bump into each other when they moved. On days like this, Koharu normally thought silently about things as she stared out the window and Kyouya worked on something out of his journal or laptop.

"You and Yuigo have never argued like that before?" Kyouya questioned as he flipped his journal closed. He turned to her with an inquisitive look in his onyx eyes, knowing the answer even without her telling him. Koharu looked at him with a slight smile on her face that told him that she was trying not to laugh at his statement, also seeming to know that he knew the answer to his question.

"Never. We get along perfectly," Koharu finally giggled at him. She paused and turned thoughtful again as she sat back against the plush seats. "It makes no sense for them to be arguing like that since being twins is the closest way for two people to be connected."

"Really?" Kyouya wondered, puzzled by her logic. "How is that?"

"Twins have identical genes, genes that are even more alike than a regular sibling's," Koharu tried to explain from the prospective of a twin. She paused a moment, trying to gather her thoughts so they come out clearer. "We even tend to think alike at times. Most twins like Hikaru and Kaoru do things that benefit each other and never would hurt the other."

"Like you and Yuigo," Kyouya nodded and started to think about her statement in more detail.

"I think they're acting up for attention," Koharu concluded after letting him think for a moment. "That's what my sisters do when they get bored and they act just like Hikaru and Kaoru."

Kyouya looked at Koharu thoughtfully before he agreed with a nod. His limo stopped in front of Koharu's apartment and the two got out. "We'll let them have their fun for now and step in if things start disrupting the Club."

"That would be best," Koharu agreed as the two headed to her apartment's stairs. She turned back to him at the bottom of the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Same time," Kyouya whispered as he hugged her to him. Letting go, Kyouya watched Koharu go up the stairs and into her apartment. With a sigh, he headed home as well and prepared for long wait for the twins to get their fill of attention.

-The next morning-

Haruhi was sitting calmly in her seat, waiting for class to start for the morning when there was a collective gasp from right outside the classroom. Already used to crazy things happening at the school, Haruhi didn't look up from checking over her homework.

"Haruhi!" she heard Hikaru's voice call as he entered the room. Haruhi looked up to the shock of her life, Hikaru had bright pink hair. "Good morning!"

"Hikaru? You dyed your hair pink?" she asked in disbelief as Hikaru neared her seat. Hikaru smiled down at her as he leaned on her desk.

"It looks good on me! Isn't it cute?" Hikaru insisted for his reasoning, smiling at her as he shook his head and made his hair move a little. "Starting today, the pink one is me! I just couldn't stand being mistaken for Kaoru forever."

Just then there was another gasp from outside the room and Haruhi looked around Hikaru to see Kaoru walking into the room with electric blue hair and a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" he greeted happily, waving to her as he stopped at his seat.

"So Kaoru went with blue?" Haruhi questioned quietly, looking from one twin to the other with mild amusement.

"Last night, I had the rare pleasure of sleeping by myself," Kaoru informed Haruhi while Hikaru made his way to the desk on Haruhi's opposite side. "But I had a bad dream. You see, my hair was dyed a hideous shade of pink."

As Haruhi watched, Kaoru attempted to sit down, but Hikaru kicked the seat out from underneath him. Kaoru slowly looked over at his older twin and pulled the chair over, causing Hikaru to nearly fall flat on the floor as he tried to sit down. The two stood and, after a brief pause, started throwing different objects from the classroom at each other. Haruhi sighed in annoyance as she lowered her head to avoid being hit by something.

-During lunch hour in the food refectory-

Several students were staring at the Hitachiin twins as they attempted to order their lunches at the counter, the chef serving them nervously going from one dish to another.

"The A lunch," the two told the worker in sync, acting like they normally did during lunch. The two glared at each other as the chef bustled to get their meal together. "On second thought, the B plate with the D salad! I mean the F cappellini with the barbeque duck- no, set that aside!"

The two turned on each other as everyone else backed away with their own lunches, the chef throwing out the three different meals the twins had tried to order in frustration.

"Stop copying me!" the twins yelled at each other. They growled at each other as everyone backed farther away. "I told you to stop copying me!"

Haruhi sighed at the sight of her two classmates, deciding to just stand off to the side with her own boxed lunch from home. "Amazing, they are fighting in harmony."

"I thought it was getting too noisy in here," everyone turned around to see the older Host Club members standing in the doorway, looking at their underclassmen. Tamaki led them into the room as he continued to talk. "Are you two really still fighting? You're starting to embarrass the Host Club."

"Look it's the Host Club!" several girls started to cheer and swoon as the five hosts joined their three freshman friends. Several girls stood and backed away from their tables, hoping the Host Club would choose to sit at their regular seats. "It's so rare to see the entire Host Club together at lunch!"

"It's even rarer to see you here Haruhi," Koharu commented as she came up to her best friend, obviously used to the reaction of the girls in the lunch room.

"I was worried about them and ended up following them here," Haruhi explained as the two female hosts sat down across from each other at a random table that had been cleared off. Haruhi blinked when she saw Koharu just bring out a book from her small bag. "Where's your lunch?"

"Kyouya buys it for me," Koharu informed her with a slight smile. She flipped open her book to begin studying as she motioned towards Haruhi's wrapped lunch box. "Do you just have your bento?"

"Yeah, I actually wanted to eat in the classroom so I could study some more," Haruhi said, looking down at her small, clothe wrapped box and then at Koharu's book. Hikaru came over to the two and sat down on Haruhi's right with a sigh.

"What do you have in your lunch box Haruhi?" he asked lazily, setting his tray down with a clatter.

"Leftovers from last night and some eggs," Haruhi answered quizzically, eyeing the food that was artistically placed around his tray with longing.

"Trade with me then, I ordered something completely different from Kaoru and ended up with all of the things I hate," Hikaru said, taking her bento and sliding his tray under it and over to her.

"Sure, sure," Haruhi mumbled, secretly pleased to have the expensive lunch sitting in front of her. Kyouya came over to the growing group and placed one of the trays he was carrying in front of Koharu before he sat next to her.

"All of the things I like," she smiled gratefully at him as he settled in to eat. The two started to eat calmly as the two freshmen in front of them began to eat as well. Haruhi hesitantly took one bite of the tender brown meat that Hikaru had given her.

"S-So good," she said, seeming to go into a complete bliss as she chewed on the meat. Hikaru seemed to be very proud of his accomplishment as the hosts looked on with pleased looks.

"Very good, Hikaru," Tamaki said as he rushed up to the two freshmen with his own food. "As a reward you can have my A lunch, so let me have Haruhi's bento."

"No," Hikaru replied immediately, causing the two to start arguing over the bento behind Haruhi who didn't seem to even notice the two boys argue over her boxed lunch while she ate. Koharu giggled as she slowly cut up her baked salmon, watching the scene unfold in front of her. Kaoru sat down on Haruhi's opposite side and grinned at her, drawing the girl's attention away from her food and to him.

"Is it good Haruhi? You can have some of mine if you want," he said as he leaned towards her. He took a small spoonful of his chocolate pudding and took hold of Haruhi's chin, holding up the spoon to her. "Say 'ah'."

Before Haruhi could eat the small bit of chocolate, Hikaru leaned around her and chomped down on the spoon.

"Back off. Go away," he said around the spoon, a blank expression on his face as his twin grew annoyed with him. Kaoru picked up a soup that was on his tray and threw it at his twin. Hikaru quickly pulled on Tamaki's tie, pulling Tamaki in the way of the soup and causing the blonde to get a face full of yellowish liquid. The Hitachiin twins started to throw things at each other once again as Tamaki slipped to the ground in shock. Kyouya and Koharu stood up and moved to the table that a few customers were sitting at as Haruhi picked up her bento and went back to her classroom, Hunny and Mori somehow getting involved with the fight and become two of the objects being thrown.

-Later at a Host Club meeting-

The Host Club sat in complete silence. Kyouya did calculations in his journal, Hunny played with Usa-chan with Mori watching him, Koharu sat with a small novel delicately placed in her hands, and Haruhi studied. A few moments passed before Tamaki sighed unhappily at the end of their meeting table.

"What are we going to do?" he asked the group, everyone knowing that he was referring to the twins and their fight.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan fighting with each other has never happened before, right?" Hunny wondered solemnly, deciding not to look at anyone as he moved Usa-chan's arms up and down.

"Really?" Haruhi asked him, clearly surprised to find siblings that haven't fought before. Koharu looked up from her novel with mild interest, amused at the idea of this being their first fake fight.

"I've known them since pre-school. We weren't in the same year so I never talked to them," Hunny told the two girls, glancing up with solemn brown eyes. "But it always seemed like they only played with each other."

"You're right," Tamaki continued for the short senior in a distant tone as he sat up, his expression showing that he was lost in thought. "I've only known them since middle school, but they stood by themselves and never talked to people. It seemed that they always kept others at a distance. Their personalities were several times worse than they are now. But that means their world is getting a little larger, right?"

"It could be a turn for the better, but how do we know how it will turn out if they have never fought before?" Koharu asked the others quietly with Haruhi nodding, her thoughts going in the same direction. Koharu frowned after a moment, wondering if she had possibly been wrong and this could truly be a fight between the twins. With them to have never fought before, it was very well possible for them to have turned an act into a real fight.

The hosts looked at each other for a moment before they heard a crash in the adjacent room. Quickly, they entered the room to see the twins throwing things at each other once again. Kyouya twitched irritably as he noticed the pile of trash slowly growing in the club room.

"Haven't you two gotten over it?" Tamaki criticized the two angry brothers, gaining their attention from throwing things at each other. "You've been fighting for an entire day! You're causing a huge disturbance for the club!"

"You've got to be kidding! I'm the one who's disturbed!" Hikaru yelled at the Host 'King', anger clear in his golden hazel eyes as he gestured to his twin. "I have to have the same face as Kaoru! I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for him!"

Hikaru turned on his heel to face Kaoru. "The truth is I hate you guts, Kaoru!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Kaoru yelled back at his brother, causing Hikaru to scowl. Kaoru started to rummage in his jacket for something in the inside pocket. "Look what I bought from Nekozawa-senpai!"

Kaoru brandished a wooden replica of a Belzenef doll, the wooden cat seeming to laugh at Hikaru as it faced him. Kaoru pulled out a black permanent marker and took the cap off with his teeth.

"I'm going to write your name on this thing's back and curse you forever," Kaoru explained around the cap as he started to write on the doll's back. "From now on you're going to meet a lot of misfortune and sorrow!"

"Enough!" Haruhi yelled at the Hitachiin twins as she stalked forward and snatched away the wooden Belzenef doll. She hit both of their heads and they looked at her with identical looks of shock, both of them sinking to the ground at her feet. "You don't bring something like this into a simple argument! Now say you're sorry! If you two don't make up right now, I will never let you come see my house!"

Koharu suppressed the urge to giggle at her friend's threat, now seeing what the whole act had been about. The Host Club watched as the Hitachiin twins started to grin devilishly, both of them standing up to stand on either side of Haruhi.

"So if we just make up right here," they said as they circled around Haruhi, who stood stock still in between them. "We can come visit you at your house?"

The two suddenly hugged each other close with a one-armed hug around each other's waist and grinned evilly towards their classmate. Haruhi looked down at the Belzenef doll and turned it over to see the word 'Fail' written clearly on the back of it.

"I'm so sorry I said those horrible things about you, Hikaru," Kaoru cooed to his older brother, who was holding him tightly in his arms. Tears seemed to well up in the younger twin's eyes as his brother looked at him warmly. "I know that we were following the script, but it was still terrible."

"No, it was I that said horrible things, Kaoru," Hikaru corrected as he wiped away what the Host Club was sure were fake tears that Kaoru was crying. "As the older brother, I feel as if I let you down by saying such things."

"Never," Kaoru whispered as the two hugged each other close one more time, seeming to be about to kiss. Breaking apart, they grinned at Haruhi with matching triumphant smiles.

"We'll go visit soon!" they called, but Haruhi ignored them and went over to Koharu, who was trying not to laugh at her underclassmen.

"Why didn't you fall for it?" Haruhi questioned her senpai with her eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Spend enough time with Na and Ne and you eventually figure out what's an act and what's real," Koharu answered simply as she patted Haruhi's head sympathetically, though she was just thankful that she had been right in the end.

"Don't worry, Koharu. We'll figure out a way to come over to your house too," the twins said, their devilish grins returning. Koharu shrugged as if unaffected by their words as she adjusted her bag to be easier to carry.

"Kyouya comes over every day and Haruhi comes over on the weekends, the rest of you aren't all too much trouble to have come over," she said before turning to leave with Kyouya, Hunny and Mori already heading for the door.

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki called, finally saying something after recovering from the shock of the fake fight. "This weekend, we will visit Koharu's home and then we will visit Haruhi's soon!"

Koharu sighed at Tamaki's craziness before she and Kyouya left for the day with Hunny and Mori taking the lead.


	5. A Rose amongst Stars

**My dear Emily, you must remember that Koharu grew up with nearly a dozen siblings and an overprotective father. If she can't handle the Host Club, she is totally lost.**

A Rose Amongst Stars

A limo pulled up in front of a small, off-white apartment building. The building was only two stories tall and lined with balconies that had different objects scattered about them. A few of the tenants were out doing yard work together, but none of the tenants took any notice of the common occurrence of a limo rolling up to their homes until six extremely gorgeous guys stepped out of the limo with a beautiful young girl.

"Ah! Kyouya-san, Haruhi-chan!" the stout landlord called as he trudged up to the group from observing the children that lived in the apartments as they picked up any trash they found. "Isn't it nice to see you on this fine morning?"

"And you, Narumi-san," Kyouya replied with perfect manners and his host smile. Haruhi gave a small bow of her head to the much older man. "Is Koharu at home?"

"She and Yuigo just got home with Risako-san," the landlord said before he excused himself to go back to helping the children. Haruhi and Kyouya led the rest of the Host Club up the outside stairway and to a door near the end of the balcony. Kyouya knocked on the door with a gentle fist as the Host Club eagerly grouped around him. The group could hear a metallic crash before the door opened to reveal a disheveled Yuigo.

"What happened, Yuigo-kun?" Haruhi immediately asked as the older boy quietly let them in with a small smile. When they all came in, Koharu came rushing into the room with a mass of towels in her arms and a black haired, bespectacled girl following after her with a small bucket.

"Oh, hi guys," Koharu called as she rushed into the kitchen on their left with the other girl. She popped her head back out of the door just long enough to address them. "I'll be out in a sec!"

"I filled the pot too high," Yuigo informed them with a sheepish look. Haruhi giggled a little bit from the boy's ashamed demeanor. Koharu came out of the small kitchen with a slight smile on her face and a bucket of wet towels. Risako came out of the kitchen with a stack of dry towels in her arms.

"Sorry about that," Koharu said to them as she placed the bucket beside the front door. She scowled slightly at her brother. "Yuigo knows he isn't supposed to cook."

Yuigo chuckled slightly at his older sister's jab at his skills as he took the few remaining towels from Risako to go put them away.

"So please come make yourselves at home," Koharu said as she lead the group into the oddly spacious living room. "Kyouya and Haruhi already act as if this is their home."

The Host Club sat around the large wooden table that sat in the middle of the room. Risako bid good bye to Koharu and Yuigo as everyone settled and Yuigo came back in to join the others. Koharu happily sat in between Kyouya and Yuigo once Yuigo had come back from walking Risako out of their home. After Koharu introduced Yuigo to the Host Club, they were all shocked.

"You're a twin!" Tamaki and the twins almost yelled in shock from across the table.

"Yes, but please don't be so loud or I'll have to kick you out," Koharu reprimanded the three boys with a hard smile. The three immediately shut their mouths and Koharu stood from the table. Yuigo and Haruhi made to stand up as well, but Koharu waved them back down.

"I'm just checking on lunch," she informed the younger boy and girl with a smile. She left the room and the Host Club heard the sizzling of a meat being added to heat and smelt the faint smell of beef being cooked.

"Hey, what's that?" Hunny wondered as he pointed to a large black book sitting on a nearly empty shelf, the only things on the shelf being a gold star trophy and bowl full of flower petals.

"Our mother's scrapbook," Yuigo said in his soft, yet deep tone as he eyed the book with a small smile. Tamaki jumped up and delicately picked up the book as he stared at it in wonder. "Koharu took it and has continued it a little."

"Does it have pictures of Koharu when she was little?" Tamaki asked as the twins slid up to either side of him to peer at the black leather book. Yuigo nodded as the smell of frying peppers floated to them, the three hosts coming back to sit at the table. Tamaki gently placed the book on the table and the Host Club, except for Kyouya, crowded around him as he opened it. The first picture in the book was that of a young woman with long, curly black hair and large emerald eyes. The woman was holding a pair of small babies that were wearing matching white overalls and tees. One had matted down black curls and the other had straight black hair with a small white bow in it. The Host Club smiled as one when they realized that the beautiful woman was their friend's mother.

"Aw, Ko-chan was a cute baby!" Hunny cooed happily with several of the hosts nodding in agreement. Tamaki eagerly turned the page to see another picture of Koharu's mother with the twins. This time they were in a flower garden with lots of tropical plants edging the picture. Koharu was wearing a small pink sun dress with white flowers covering it and was dancing around her mother with Yuigo who was wearing a small baby blue sailor suit. The twins looked extremely happy at the young age of three. Hesitantly, Tamaki flipped to the next page. The picture was of a four year old Koharu and Yuigo dressed in matching sailor-type clothes. The Host Club looked closely and realized that it was a picture of their first day of pre-school. Next to it was tapped two pieces of paper. Tamaki looked to see Yuigo's and Koharu's first report cards. The Host Club gasped at the numbers which showed that Koharu had perfect scores in all of her classes unlike Yuigo who had made very low scores in all but his music class.

"Has Koharu always been smart?" Haruhi asked Yuigo, who nodded silently. Haruhi glanced back at the page with a small smile, knowing that she wouldn't have even met Koharu had the older host not been smart.

"What are you guys doing?" the Host Club looked up to see Koharu standing just inside the room holding a large, steaming pot. The twins flinched back when they saw the scowl on her face as she noticed the album in Tamaki's hands. "Please put that away."

"But Koharu, you were so cute! And we want to know more about you!" Tamaki whined while they watched Koharu walk over and set the pot on the table. Koharu realized that there was no escaping the questions so she sat down and sighed, throwing her head in her hands before resting her chin on her entwined fingers.

"Ask me what you want," she groaned dejectedly. Tamaki beamed as the twins glanced down at the page for an idea.

"Are you a genius?" the twins asked, devilish grins spreading across their faces as they looked at her excitedly.

"No I am not," Koharu said curtly as Yuigo silently stood to go to the kitchen.

"But you have perfect scores on everything!" Tamaki interjected, looking at her with disbelief. He had always secretly believed that she knew everything and had some kind of computer in her head that let her learn everything.

"I have to be the top in our class or I'll lose the scholarship, just like Haruhi has to in her class. And the fact that you and Kyouya get 98 or 99 percent on everything does not help," Koharu explained in tone that suggested that she was already tired of answering questions. The twins seemed to converge on Haruhi at that point, both of them bubbling with questions for their friend.

"Is that why you are always studying?" they asked from either side of her. The group noticed Yuigo quietly slip in with some bowls and chopsticks.

"Yes, yes," Haruhi told the twins with a sigh as she shrugged them off. "It is the only way for us to stay at Ouran."

The twins and Tamaki calmed down enough to flip to the next page of the album. There they saw no picture of a happy mother and her children; instead they saw a picture of the twins standing by some white lilies in black outfits. As they looked closer, the Host Club could see the small tears rolling down young Koharu's face and the blank expression that Yuigo wore.

"T-This is of when your mother died?" Haruhi asked certain of the answer, but hoping that it wasn't true.

"Yeah," was the quiet reply from Koharu as Yuigo and Kyouya placed their hands on either of hers. She shook her head and then smiled at the group crowded around Tamaki. "But enough of that book! Let's eat!"

"Koii-onee-chan! Yui-onii-chan!" the group heard a high pitched voice come from the front door. A small blonde girl came bounding into the room with a large smile on her face. "Why aren't you home?"

The girl paused when she saw the Host Club, her blonde curls bouncing to a stop as her face fell slightly. She was dressed in a light pink dress that had small white flowers stitched all over it with matching flats.

"Hello Rose," Koharu seemed to sigh for the millionth time that day. The little girl smiled once again and dived into Yuigo's and Koharu's laps so her head was in Koharu's lap and her legs were in Yuigo's lap. Koharu smiled and started to toy with the little girl's hair as she looked up to the rest of the Host Club. "Boys, this is my little sister, Rosalin."

"Bonjour!" the little half-French girl called from her older siblings' laps with a small wave, obviously over joyed to be meeting them. Tamaki's face seemed to light up in joy at hearing his native language.

"_You speak French little one_?" he asked her energetically, eager to know someone he could speak to in French. Rosalin looked up at Koharu with slight confusion in her large blue eyes, causing Tamaki's face to fall so he didn't see Koharu nod at her sister.

"_Of course, sir. I am half-French after all_," Rosalin replied with a smile at the other blonde.

"Rose, manners," Yuigo told her sternly with a pat on her knee, though he was smiling slightly. Tamaki recovered from his momentary depression and started to chat with Rosalin happily in rapid French. Yuigo and Koharu shared a happy glance and started to serve plates from over Rose. By the time they were done serving all ten of the people sitting around their living room table, Rose had moved to Tamaki's lap and was still energetically talking in fluent French with him. Hikaru and Kaoru attempted to feed an annoyed Haruhi from their own chopsticks, trying to distract Tamaki from his new friend. When that didn't work, they attempted to get Haruhi to fly off to all of the foreign countries they could think of with them.

"Baka Vakas!" Rosalin snapped at them instead of Tamaki, causing Koharu and Yuigo to chuckle at their sister's outburst.

"Stupid?" Hikaru questioned, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"What's?" Kaoru finished for his twin, his eyebrow moving in a similar fashion as his brother's. The two let go of Haruhi and surrounded the young girl and their leader.

"It's something that two of our sisters taught her when they learned it and thought it to be funny. Baka vaka means 'stupid cow'," Koharu explained her little sister's joke to the Host Club without causing any problems. "Baka is, naturally, Japanese and vaka is Spanish."

The twins looked at her briefly before they picked up Rosalin and started carrying her around the room, chanting 'Little Demon' as they held her over their heads.

"Put me down!" Rosalin nearly screeched at the twins, flailing her arms and legs. The twins managed to pin her arms and legs between their hands as they continued to carry her around the room. Rosalin began to whimper when they didn't listen to her. "Onii-chan, help me!"

Both Yuigo and Mori stood up at the young girl's call, both wanting to help the distressed girl, but Yuigo was faster and scooped Rosalin out of the twins' grasp. Mori sank back into his seat next to Hunny as the twins blinked at Yuigo in surprise. Stepping around the table, Yuigo sat down with Rosalin cradled in his lap.

"_Are you okay Rosa_?" Koharu asked as she took her sister's hand in her own, worry clearly etched on her face. Rosalin looked up at her with a large smile on her face that reminded the Host Club of Hunny in front of cakes.

"_Yes Automne_!" Rose said happily, obviously thankful to be back in her brother's lap instead of the twins' grasp.

"Autumn?" Tamaki asked with a start, blinking rapidly. He looked at Koharu with a wild expression of confusion. "Who's 'Autumn'?"

"I am," Koharu replied calmly, holding in the giggle she wanted to release at the sight of Tamaki's fearful expression. "Each of my siblings knows a different language, so they call me by different names that revolve around how my name translates."

"That makes sense," Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, thinking about the logic a little though their minds were mostly on how to prank the little girl in Yuigo's lap without receiving the wrath of either of the dark haired twins.

"Ah!" Rose gasped as she noticed the small digital clock on a corner table, causing everyone to look towards the clock that read 4 o'clock. "It's so late! Papa and Mama will be worried!"

"You didn't tell them you were coming?" Koharu questioned her sister, authority heavy in her tone. Her brilliant blue eyes were narrowed at her sister and at the young girl's lack of responsibility.

"I thought I'd quickly get you and Yui-oniichan to come home for the weekend since you didn't come home immediately after school yesterday," Rosalin whimpered, shrinking into herself to make herself look smaller under her sister's intense glare. Koharu sighed at her sister's antics and looked up at the Host Club, her expression softening.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to take Rose home. Would you mind leaving now?" she asked politely while motioning towards the little girl. The hosts immediately stood up and started to file out of the apartment with the three siblings following after them. Koharu waved to them from over the balcony and then turned to her sister, who was smiling broadly. "Good job, Rose. I think they were quite fooled. Remind me to hand over the toy Oscar when we get home."

"Anything Onee-chan! Now can we go home?" Rosalin asked as she skipped out of the doorway to take Koharu's hand.

"Okay, okay," Koharu chuckled, taking both of her siblings' hands. The three left the apartment happy to be free of the Host Club and on their way to the rest of their family for the rest of the weekend.

**So Koharu was trying to get rid of the Host Club to go home to her family. . . I don't know weither to call that sweet or devious. . . Oh well! On to the next episode! Get ready for a few tricks up Hunny and Kyouya's sleeves in the next episode: Jungle Pool SOS!**


	6. Jungle Pool SOS

**Hey everyone! Thanks for being my loyal and avid fans! I hope this chapter is good and not too OOC. Sorry for the late update my computer has had a virus on it that wont let me on the internet.**

**EDIT: Horay for the new chapter 6! **

Jungle Pool SOS

"Where-?" Koharu started to say quietly as she and Haruhi looked around at the crashing waves and tall palm trees swaying in the bright sun of the area. The two were standing on a white beach that had a small forest surrounding it on three sides and water covering the other.

"Are we?" Haruhi finished in just as much shock as her senpai if not more. "We are in Japan right?"

"I do believe so," Koharu replied uncertainly, thinking back a little. "At least I don't remember getting on a plane or a boat."

"Then why are we in the tropics?" Haruhi wondered, remembering that there were no real tropics in Japan.

"Look Haruhi! There are birds from the south tropics here!" Tamaki told the younger girl enthusiastically as he came running up to them with his arms waving wildly towards a tree full of colorful birds. "Pretty, aren't they? I wonder what they are called."

"Toucans and parrots," Koharu answered in a monotone voice, completely unimpressed by Tamaki's show of the area. Tamaki slumped slightly at her tone, sad to find his friend so uninterested in the area.

"Where's the exit again?" Haruhi asked, starting to walk around the pool as she gazed around for a sign that would tell her where the exit was with Koharu following suit. The two girls continued to look around, uninterested in the entire area as Tamaki slowly recovered.

"It is important for us to rest for a time to refine our 'round-the-clock beauty'," Tamaki tried to explain to Haruhi as he fell back into a white lounge chair next to a table. He picked up an orange drinking in a clear glass and began to sip on it.

"I don't need to spend time 'refining' my beauty, so can I go home? I want to study and I have to do laundry while it's still clear outside," Haruhi asked unhappily, glaring over at the blonde. Koharu glanced over to her boyfriend, who was sitting at the same table as Tamaki, writing away in his journal.

"Where are we anyway?" Koharu asked Kyouya as she sat down next him in the remaining empty seat at the small table.

"This is a theme park owned by the Otori group, 'Tropical Aqua Garden'," he explained to her and Haruhi as the younger girl walked over to them.

"Doesn't your family run hospitals though?" Koharu asked, shock clear in her face at the news.

"Medicine is a diverse field to be in, so you can say that this park is related to medical therapy," Kyouya explained calmly, looking at her from over his glasses. "There are people who suffer from stress or of being cooped up who like to spend time in the tropics, but, because of lack of time or money issues, they are unable to go. This, along with others, is theme parks to help those kinds of people. The Otori group is always thinking of the happiness of others."

Koharu nearly choked on the lime colored drink that she had in her hand, receiving soft pats on the back from Kyouya. When her breathing returned to normal, she looked over at Haruhi and saw that they were both unable to believe his words somehow.

"The park doesn't open until next month, but the Host Club has it reserved today as a special advanced invitation," Kyouya continued, not seeing the shared look of disbelief that the two female hosts shared as he returned to writing in his journal.

"It's so calm here," Koharu sighed as she watched the twins, Hunny, and Mori play in the pool and Tamaki try to coax Haruhi into the lounge chair next to him. She smiled slightly as she glanced at Kyouya. "And there aren't any guests, so we can be free to act the way we wish. I can see how it's a stress reliever."

"Haru-chan!" Hunny called as he ran to Haruhi and clung to her arm with a large smile on his face. "Do you want some coconut juice? Or how about some mango cake?"

"Ummm, sure," Haruhi said hesitantly as she watched the small senior skip around her joyously. She smiled at him after a moment. "I'll take the juice."

"Hmmm, coconut and lime juice?" Koharu thought as she looked down at the sweet lime juice she was drinking contently. Kyouya chuckled softly at her odd thought on combining the flavors. Hunny spun Haruhi around before he trotted towards a little juice hut.

"Hey Haruhi!" The Hitachiins called to their classmate as they too exited the pool to come to her. "Let's go down the waterslide!"

"Then again," Kaoru wondered as he looked at Haruhi then Koharu and back. "Why aren't you wearing the swimsuits we gave you?"

Haruhi looked down at the yellow pullover and green shorts she was wearing at the same time Koharu looked down at her light blue pullover and black shorts.

"Err. . . " They both said, looking at each other and remembering what had happened shortly before that moment.

-Flashback-

Haruhi and Koharu were dragged to the changing rooms by the Hitachiin twins from the limo that had taken them to the back of a large building. The two boys pushed the two girls towards twin maids that seemed to have the same attitudes as the Hitachiins'.

"Take care of them," the two boys tell the twins with identical smirks.

"Very well," one of the twin maids said with a tilt of her head and a broad smile.

"Please come this was, Fujioka-sama, Yoshiiva-sama," the other encouraged as she mimicked her twin's actions.

"Wait!" Haruhi cried out, backing up into the Hitachiin twins as the two maids advanced on them. The twin maids grabbed ahold of the two female hosts and dragged them into the changing room, slamming the door behind them.

"Oi! Wait!" Koharu cried out as the two maids threw off the jackets and ties from their uniforms. The Hitachiin twins smirked from outside the changing room door and then skipped off to join the rest of the Host Club with pleased expressions on their faces.

"We have all of the latest designs from Hitachiin-sama's shop," one of the maids told the two girls as they brandished row after row of swimsuits, the other maid forcefully stripping the girls' pants off of them. Tamaki sauntered up to the door and listened to the girls worriedly without any of the girls inside realizing that he was there.

"Please choose whichever you want," the other maid instructed the girls, who were scared to move towards any of the skimpy suits. The maids grinned devilishly at the two scared girls and clasped each other's hands excitedly.

"Then let us select them for you!" the twin maids called joyously as they pounced on the two unsuspecting girls and finished stripping them. One of the twins placed a black string bikini in front of Koharu with a small smile.

"Not that one! I don't want a bikini!" Koharu cried, swatting the skimpy black cloth away from her and blushing furiously at the thought of Kyouya seeing her in it. Unknowingly to them, Tamaki was listening harder to them outside and desperately trying to hear some kind of news as to what Haruhi would be wearing.

"But you'd look good in it, Yoshiiva-sama," the maid that was attending to her whined with a small pout on her sweet face. The maid threw the piece on the floor with a small shrug and turned back to the rack to shift through it with her sister.

"This one would be cute, right Fujioka-sama?" Haruhi's maid turned to her with a mass of red string hanging between her hands. Haruhi blushed a deep red and blinked at it in shock.

"Eh? Isn't that anything more that strings?" Haruhi managed to cry out as the maid advanced on her and tried to get her into it. Outside, Tamaki's head seemed to blow up at her words. After quite a bit of work, Haruhi stood before the maids in a pink one piece with a white ruffle skirt and Koharu stood before them in a slim, navy blue sports swimsuit that clung to her, causing her minute curves to become apparent. The two looked at each other and sighed in defeat.

"Let's go," Koharu suggested to the younger girl as she bent to pick up the towels that were strung across a lone seat in the room. As the two exited the changing room, they noticed Tamaki standing by the door like a statue. He came closer to them and examined their swimsuits with a critical eye. Blush quickly spread across his face and he produced two jackets to them.

"T-Tamaki?" Koharu wondered as he pushed the jackets into each of their hands. She looked back and forth between her blushing classmate and the jacket in wonder.

"Hurry up and put these on," he demanded of them, looking away from the two. Koharu noticed that he was beet red underneath his veil of blonde hair. "Girls should only show off that much skin after they are married."

They stared at Tamaki for a moment before Koharu slowly obliged and put on the cover up. Haruhi followed suit and the two were attacked by the maids again. After being forced into pairs of shorts to go with the jackets, they went towards the pool together.

-End flashback-

"So what!" the twins yelled at Tamaki before turning on Haruhi and Koharu, both of who flinched back at their friends' devilish looks. The twins were able to pull off the hoodies to reveal the girls' swimsuits and blushing faces. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki looked at the two stunned girls with blush creeping up on their faces. Kyouya silently stalked up to the group and pulled Koharu towards their seats and away from their blushing friends. Haruhi quickly followed her senpais to the small table and partially out of view of the other hosts.

"Can we go home now?" she asked Kyouya, who merely returned to his work in his journal. Koharu sighed and stood with her hands high above her head so she could stretch out. There was a soft cracking noise from her back before she reached for the hoodies that Kyouya had managed to somehow get back for her and Haruhi.

"Whatever. Want to go swimming, Haruhi?" she asked the younger girl with a slight smile on her face, ignoring Kyouya's raised eyebrow towards her.

"Sure," Haruhi answered as the two walked towards the river that was flowing nearby. The two sat down and peacefully waded their feet in the water while whispering a conversation to each other.

"But why would Tono have them wear pullovers?" the Hitachiins symmetrically questioned each other in fake whispers so Tamaki could hear them. Tamaki looked at them with a shocked expression. "Maybe he wanted to be the only one to see them in their swim suits? That would be very underhanded of him, wouldn't it? Very disgusting, indeed."

"Idiots!" Tamaki yelled at the two underclassmen, his arms gesturing wildly as he tried to explain himself. "As their father, it is only natural for me to want to protect their innocent skin from boys!"

The Hitachiins pointed over Tamaki's shoulder, causing the blonde to turn around mid-rant and see two very pissed girls glancing at him with stone cold expressions.

"Haru-chan! Ko-chan!" Hunny called to the two girls as he grabbed onto an arm of each girl. The two girls looked down at their senior friend with mild surprise at his sudden call to them. "Let's go play! They have a current pool here!"

"That sounds like fun, senpai, but do you not know how to swim?" Koharu said sweetly to the smaller boy, a small smile forming on her face as she looked at the small teen with a pink floaty around him.

"I do, it just looks cuter this way," Hunny retorted with a giant smile on his cute face. He took a few steps back from the girls to show off his little pink floaty with white rabbits printed on it. Without another word, Hunny ran off to go play with Mori without them.

"Ah, because of the bunny designs," Haruhi nodded in understanding, also smiling at her senpai. Koharu and the twins nodded in agreement.

"Sweet and innocent," the twins agreed together, broad grins appearing on their lips as they watched the oldest member of the club.

"NO!" a high-pitched female voice yelled and motors started to hum from under them. Haruhi and Koharu dove for their cover ups, sensing who was coming as soon as they heard the yell. Suddenly, one of the huts fell apart to reveal the spinning tower that Renge was standing on. The brunette girl had on a slim black bikini with a strange blue design on her stomach.

"Renge-chan?" Haruhi wondered out loud as the two girls came back towards the twins and Renge, covered up and ready to deal with their 'manager'.

"Haruhi-kun! Prince-kun!" Renge called to the two girls as she bounded off her platform and ran over to them.

'Prince?' the entire Host Club thought as she nearly tackled Koharu, who was flinching slightly at the younger girl's fierce hug.

"Renge-chan, I thought you went back to France," Koharu commented as she attempted to gently peel the girl off of her.

"But I wanted to get to know you better! That way we could develop a forbidden love! That's what you wanted right?" Renge swooned as she took a step back from Koharu, but still had her arms wrapped around the older girl's waist. All of the other hosts looked on as Koharu nearly fell back in defeat.

"Renge-chan, you do remember that I like guys, right?" Koharu reminded the girl softly, trying not to hurt her feelings yet make her release her vice grip.

"That doesn't matter! You can fall for one girl as well!" Renge eagerly tried to persuade Koharu with a wide smile.

"I don't think that's how it works, Renge-chan," Koharu sighed and looked at Renge with sad eyes. Tears began to well up in Renge's eyes as she slowly released Koharu.

"I-I'm so sorry for making you upset Prince-kun!" she yelled as she ran back to her pedestal and zoomed back into the ground. The Host Club stared after her for a moment before they returned to what they were doing before Renge appeared.

"Haruhi! Take off the cover up!" the twins whined as they pulled on either side of their classmate.

"I don't want to have to dive for it if Renge-chan comes back," Haruhi replied as she hit the twins to make them let go of her. Suddenly the motor sound filled the air again. "See?"

"I remembered what I came to say!" Renge called out to the Host Club as she appeared once again. Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya just ignored her and continued on with what they were doing before she had showed up to begin with. "Your understanding of Haninozuka-senpai is amateurish!"

She pointed towards the tiny senior and the five hosts that were actually paying attention looked over to see Hunny jump into the river where Mori was waiting. Hunny allowed himself to float down the river some as Mori watched him with a gentle smile on his face.

"What?" the twins and Tamaki questioned Renge in complete confusion.

"It's like he said earlier, 'It just looks cuter this way'," Renge explained, wagging her finger at them. "I do not see that as being innocent and sweet."

"Ah, it really isn't," Koharu realized after she thought about it some, snapping her fingers happily.

"Huh?" her four friends asked her, looking back and forth between her and Renge.

"If you replace 'it' with 'I', it would be 'I just look cuter this way'," Koharu explained slowly so they would understand. There was a sudden look of shocked realization on each of the four's faces.

"So that was planned?" they each wondered in their thoughts. Taking advantage of the moment of shock, Renge attached herself to Koharu's arm with a shrill giggle.

"Let's go for a romantic swim on the other side of the pool!" she demanded as she tugged at the older girl's arm, making Koharu stumble a little.

"Ah, no thank you, Renge-chan. I'm not that much of a swimmer," Koharu lied, slipping her arm out of Renge's grasp with a sheepish grin. Renge looked hurt for a moment, before she turned away to walk back to her platform.

"So modest," she sighed as she lowered herself back into the ground. Suddenly, Tamaki was sprayed in the face with water.

"Milord let's play a game!" the twins called to the soaking host king as they held up their purple and blue water guns, triumphant grins on their identical faces. "Us versus you in a water gun battle!"

"Who would do something that childish?" Tamaki replied as he wiped the water off his face with his pure white towel. An idea to get him to play struck the twins as his eyes flicked to Haruhi.

"Haruhi let's get married!" they called as they clung to either side of their fellow freshman, pulling her back and forth to each other. Tamaki looked at the trio in shock. "We can go honeymoon in the Caribbean!"

The twins were suddenly sprayed in the face with water, causing them to freeze.

"Get away from her," Koharu nearly growled as she held up a water gun with a cold look in her normally sparkling blue eyes. Oddly accurate, Koharu shot each of their hands, causing them to let go of Haruhi.

"Good job, Koharu!" Tamaki cried cheerfully as he pumped his water gun, an eager grin on his pale face as he moved to hit the twins with his own water. "Now my sure fire move! Sideways rapid fire shot!"

Tamaki dove and started shooting at the twins with a barrage of water. But none of the shots hit them as the two stood behind a tiki statue. Koharu sighed and brought up her gun again at just the right angle to hit either twin if she wished. The twins noticed this and slowly stepped back from the tiki, eyeing her with narrow hazel orbs. They continued to inch backwards as Koharu continued to point her gun at them, a small smile forming on her lips as she watched them closely. Eventually the two fell back into the river with a large splash that drew everyone's attention. Everyone started laughing as the twins' heads appeared and Koharu brought down her gun with a satisfied smile. The twins started to climb out of the river with some difficulty.

"We win," she said simply, before tossing her gun towards a chair and completely missing. Instead the gun hit Tamaki in the face, causing him to be flung back and into a large tiki pole. A loud, high pitched ringing noise was emitted from the pole as it lit up with different color lights. Suddenly a large wave appeared with a massive sound much like a roar, the dangerous mass of water coming down the river where Hunny was swimming and Kaoru was still trying to climb out.

"Hunny-senpai! Kaoru!" Haruhi and Koharu cried as they started to run towards the two. The wave struck as they helplessly watched on, causing the two male hosts to go under water and be swept downstream.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori called as he tried to catch up to the river and the teens it was sweeping away into the surrounding forest.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru also yelled as he quickly followed Mori. Suddenly the two of them slipped and fell over each other. Everyone stopped and looked around in shock at the sight of two of the most athletic members of the club entwined with each other.

"Alright!" Tamaki yelled bringing everyone's attention to him as Hikaru and Mori straightened up to look at them. "It is now time to start operation, 'Rescue Hunny-senpai and Kaoru!' "

After a few bad attempts at getting into the forest, Tamaki led the way as the Host Club searched through the jungle for Kaoru and Hunny.

"The deeper we go, the more it seems like an actual jungle," Hikaru pointed out as they went deeper and deeper into the trees, most of them having their arms wrapped around themselves to block the sudden chills that came with the shade of the trees.

"I have been hearing a lot of strange animal calls," Tamaki agreed, looking around nervously as more calls sounded around them. "They couldn't possibly be the real thing, right?"

"I'm really not sure," Kyouya told them, his eyes constantly keeping Koharu in their view as he trailed slightly behind Tamaki and the two girls. "We tend to make things as authentic as possible when we do work."

"Is it really necessary for all of this though?" Koharu questioned him with a glance over her shoulder at him. Out of the corner of her eye, Koharu was able to see Haruhi glance at Mori with mild interest. Taking that as a lead, Koharu glanced towards Hikaru to see how he was holding up without his twin. At that moment, both protective boys slipped on something and fell over each other again.

"Are you okay Mori-senpai?" Tamaki questioned the much taller boy, concern clear on his pale features. He stepped forward to help Mori up as Koharu went to help Hikaru up, the two struggling a little to help the depressed boys to their feet. The lighting in the area seemed to dim as the two boys stood up.

"Ah, it must be squall time," Kyouya informed them with a check of his watch. Rain began to pour down around them as they hurried for the shelter of a nearby veranda.

"Mori-senpai is really close to Hunny-senpai," Haruhi stated as she watched Mori eye the forest around them. She turned to Koharu and Hikaru with wonder clear in her large eyes. "Are they childhood friends or something?"

"They are actually cousins," Hikaru told Haruhi, with an unenergetic wave of his hand. Nearly as soon as he said that, Hikaru turned away from Haruhi and watched the forest like Mori, clearly worried for his younger twin.

"Really?" Koharu asked in shock at the news, turning to Kyouya for an answer.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozukas for generations," Kyouya informed the two female hosts with the air of a serious teacher. "Although, two generations ago, they became relatives by marriage and the families' master-servant relationship has long since faded away, Mori-senpai has always followed and served Hunny-senpai."

"He must really be upset, then," Koharu inferred from what Kyouya told them, sighing as she thought of how she would feel if one of her siblings got lost in the forest like this. Haruhi stood from the bench she was sitting on and walked towards Mori with a word to the others.

"It'll be all right, Mori-senpai," she said, placing a hand on his elbow in a reassuring manner. Mori turned towards her partially and she smiled slightly up at him. "Hunny-senpai is safe. He's stronger than you may think and, if he gets hungry, there are lots of bananas growing on the trees."

Much to the surprise of the rest of the Host Club, Mori patted Haruhi's head and smiled at her.

"Yeah," he said in his smooth voice, not sounding like a grunt like normal but an actually word.

"No! Mori-senpai can't possibly be trying to be Haruhi's daddy too!" Tamaki cried at the sight of the two, jumping up from his seat next to where Haruhi had been sitting.

"Shut up," Koharu said, hitting him on the head as she passed him on the way to Hikaru. She sat down next to Hikaru and coaxed his head out of his hands, gently smiling at him as he scowled at her. "Kaoru will be okay too. Hunny-senpai will definitely protect him from anything in this forest."

Soon the rain cleared and Mori started to go into the forest ahead of everyone else. Quickly Haruhi and Hikaru followed him before anyone else could notice their absence. They hadn't made it that far into the forest when Mori had to turn back and pick the two of them up and carry them through the forest so they didn't hurt themselves on any of the plants or wild animals. Back in the veranda, Koharu watched on with mild interests as Tamaki sulked and Kyouya talked to his Chief of Police, wondering when one of them would notice that the other half of their group was gone.

"My private police force is going to come in and form a search team," Kyouya informed them as he turned back to them, closing his cell phone with an audible snap. "They are better equipped than us, so we should just go back to the gates and wait for them."

Kyouya looked around the nearly empty veranda with a curious look. "Where are Mori-senpai, Haruhi, and Hikaru?"

"They went to go search in the forest themselves," Koharu informed him as she pushed herself off of the siding, glad that someone finally noticed without her having to say anything like she planned. Tamaki looked around from his corner and began freaking out about Haruhi again, jumping up from his corner only to sob where he stood. "Shut up. Mori-senpai is with them, so it will be okay."

Far into the jungle, Mori stopped as several members of Kyouya's police force swung in and circled them. The black clad men were obviously prepared to shoot them and Mori was not one to let anything happen to his two charges.

"Targets confirmed," one of them said into a small microphone and the group in general. "A small young man and a red haired young man have been captured by a suspicious figure. Now taking targets into custody."

Haruhi and Hikaru looked around the circle in utter shock, neither of them realizing who these men were.

"You there!" one of the officers called to Mori in a slightly higher voice than the previous one. The circle of troops brought up their guns and readied them to fire. "Let go of the boys or we will resort to using force."

"H-Hold on!" Haruhi tried to say before one of the officers grabbed her arm and pulled roughly. Mori instantly reacted and elbowed the guy back into the bushes with the arm that was holding Hikaru.

"The man is being hostile. Prepare to shoot warning shots!" the other officers commanded their inferiors in unison.

"Takashi, Haru-chan, Hika-chan, move!" Hunny's voice cried from within the trees behind them. Hunny came swinging in and kicked an officer in the face with his small bare foot, jumping off the man's face to land in a crouch in front of Mori. Another officer came after him, but was also kicked and collapsed. Within the minute, Hunny had all of the officers on their backs in severe pain.

"Picking on my friends is a great, big no-no!" Hunny reprimanded the officers with a slight pout and a point of his tiny finger, his whole appearance incredibly cute and serious at the same time.

"Hunny-senpai!" Kaoru called as he came running through the forest from where Hunny had come from. The boy paused at the edge of the trees when he saw the scene in the clearing.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried, running to his brother and pulling the surprised twin into a fierce hug.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice came to the five. Haruhi turned to see the last of their friends joining them.

"Tama-chan!" Hunny said happily as he saw the three come towards him. "Kyo-chan! Ko-chan!"

The eight of them grouped together in the middle of the clearing so they could make sure each other were okay.

"How did you guys get here?" Hikaru asked as he clung to his younger brother.

"We reached the end of the current pool," Kaoru answered. Koharu smiled down at Haruhi as she gave her a one armed hug. "So we decided to come search for everyone."

"We humbly apologize!" several male voices came from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Kyouya's police force bowing on their knees. "We are all members of dojos that are in your debt! We are sorry. We were unaware that we were looking for Mitsukuni Haninozuka-sama! All of our dojos will take pride in this day for generations to come, because we were able to face Haninozuka-sama head on!"

"Takashi!" Hunny called as if the men's words were so common that they could be ignored, patting his cousin's head. "You did very well protecting Haru-chan and Hika-chan! You didn't get lonesome without me, right?"

"I wouldn't say that," Mori replied quietly with a small smile. Hunny grinned up at him after a slightly confused look flashed across his face. Carefully, the whole Host Club made their way back to the main area of the resort.

"We should go to the beach next," the twins suggested as they all walked towards the changing areas so they could get ready to go home.

"The beach!" Hunny agreed as he hung on Mori's back.

"Idiot twins, Haruhi and Koharu wouldn't like the beach," Tamaki reprimanded the two suggestors with a cold shrug.

"I wouldn't mind going to the beach," Haruhi informed him, drawing everyone's attention back to her and Koharu. "This obviously artificial place may not be fun, but the beach would be fun. Plus it's pretty there."

"I agree. Besides, I grew up by a beach, why would I not like to go to one again?" Koharu said before the two girls entered the changing rooms, leaving the Host Club to stare after them in shock.

"Alright, let's go to the beach next!" Tamaki announced as he and the boys went to change.

**Edit: Wow this is now over 5,000 words! **


	7. The Sun, The Sea, and The Host Club

**Thanks for reading! Thanks to Rainspiral, Captain Mishiro, and Glly3sillY for reviewing! And as always a happy thanks to Meganes Ultimate Fangirl for just being herself!. . .**

**EDIT: Umm. . . yeah, not much to say other than please review if you haven't already or pm me if you have**

The Sun, the Sea, and The Host Club

"So you use X and the 3 to find where the Y is," Koharu explained to Haruhi as they had their weekly in-the-club room study session. Their books were spread all around the table as they tried to finish their work before any of the boys interrupted them and made them stop.

"Koharu, Haruhi!" the twins called, causing both girls to look up from their math homework. Neither girl was surprised that the twins were trying to get them to do something with them, they knew that the twins became bored quickly. "Let's go to the beach!"

"The beach?" Haruhi questioned as Koharu placed her homework in her book and closed the thick volume with a muffled thud.

"You guys said so before right?" Hikaru said as he and his twin got closer to them, both grinning at the two girls.

"You wouldn't mind going to a real beach," Kaoru clarified as they stepped closer and closer. Suddenly they stepped back to reveal a mass of swimsuits. The girls could only blink at the sea of female swimsuits that had suddenly appeared before them.

"So we've prepared some of our mother's greatest swimsuit designs," the twins said together as they motioned towards the mass of different swimsuits.

"I think Haru-chan should wear this and Ko-chan should wear this," Hunny told them, holding up a blue sailor suit styled swimsuit and a black racing swimsuit.

"Uh-uh," the twins told the small senior. "You don't get fashion much, Hunny-senpai. Just wearing the uniform helps hide the fact that they are both as flat as a board. One pieces like those will only bring tears to everyone by showing how obviously poor their forms are. Because of that, we have picked out these nice two pieces."

Sitting side by side with each other was a pink two piece with nothing but frills for its top and a blue two piece with a short skirt and lots of layers stacked on top of themselves for the top.

"The frills and layers do a fine job of hiding any bust, or lack thereof," the twins explained to Hunny with matching grins. The twins were suddenly knocked aside by Tamaki and his red metal bat.

"How dare you heap sexual harassment on my little girls!" Tamaki yelled at them as they tried to recover themselves. The twins looked around to find that Haruhi and Koharu were glaring at them, Tamaki was fuming, and it looked like Kyouya was planning to murder someone. "That is enough of that! They won't be wearing swimsuits!"

"You mean we aren't going to the beach?" the twins questioned him as they moved to hide behind a table, fearing for their lives as they looked at their tensed friends.

"Who ever said that?" Tamaki countered with a sigh, turning from them.

"Then you really do want to go!" the twins cheered up immediately, moving slightly so the table didn't block them so much.

"Can Usa-chan come too?" Hunny asked, still holding the swimsuits he picked out for the two girls. Neither of the darker haired host boys had any objections to the plans.

"Then we are really going?" Koharu summed up with smirk, beginning to pack up her belongings for the day.

"Let's go to the beach!" Tamaki said smoothly, yet excitedly. So that is how the Host Club and some of their guests found themselves in Okinawa at Kyouya's private beach, though there were some complaints to go out of country from the twins.

"It's so pretty," one of the girls cooed as she sat with Tamaki out on a rock by the shore. She was smiling dreamily into the ocean as Tamaki sat calmly next to her. "This all like a dream."

"This is no dream, but if I had my way, I'd appear in your dreams tonight as well," Tamaki whispered to the girl, causing her to blush as he wrapped his arms around her. Back on the beach, the twins were playing beach volleyball with two of their guests.

"Take it easy Hikaru!" Kaoru called to his brother as he chased down the ball that Hikaru just passed over the net and over their heads.

"Sorry!" Hikaru called as he ran around the net and after his brother down the beach. "Wait for me, Kaoru! Don't run away!"

"It's not me running away, it's the ball!" Kaoru called back as they ran down the beach together. A little farther down the beach, Hunny and Mori were showing some girls some beach exercises.

"Why are we having Host activities at the beach?" Haruhi questioned quietly as she and Koharu sat on a beach towel under an umbrella not too far from everyone else.

"Kyouya didn't want another trip with no profits," Koharu explained as she smoothed down the tee she was wearing. She and Haruhi were in similar outfits, shorts and tan cargo tees. The only difference was Koharu's tee was purple and Haruhi's was dark grey.

"Haruhi-kun, Koharu-kun," three girls said, causing the two female hosts to turn towards them. They were each wearing different colored bikinis and looking at the two hosts curiously. "Aren't you going to swim?"

"I like looking at the ocean more," Haruhi told the girls with a small smile.

"Would it be okay if we joined you?" one of the girls asked. She had brown hair and a light orange bikini on it with a small amount of frills on it.

"Why waste such a good day? Go ahead and go swim," the two natural hosts told the girls while smiling up at them. "You're all wearing such cute swimsuits after all."

The three girls started to swoon at the girls' words and warm smiles. A little farther along the beach, the twins were able to catch up to the ball by a table that Kyouya sat at.

"Why do we have guests here? With them around we can't see Haruhi in her swimsuit again," they whined to the two older hosts that were by them as they looked on at their guests and fellow hosts.

"Like I would let my daughter's skin be seen by your eyes," Tamaki called to them from his lounge chair next to Kyouya.

"Haru-chan! Ko-chan! Let's go hellfish sunting!" Hunny called to the two girls from near a large rock, drawing the two's attention to him from their conversation.

"I think he means 'shellfish hunting'," Haruhi whispered as the two got up and walked nearer to Hunny. "But I don't think we can find shellfish near here."

Koharu giggled slightly and pointed towards Hunny. Haruhi followed her pointed finger to see a giant bucket of shellfish behind Hunny as the small teen collected more. Haruhi jumped back and tripped over something. Sitting up, she looked at what had tripped her to see the whole beach by the rock covered in shellfish. "W-What is this?"

"Kyouya's body guards wanted to make things up to Hunny-senpai, so they are bringing in a lot of shellfish for him to play with," Koharu explained in a whisper as she helped Haruhi stand up. Haruhi went over to Hunny and began to help him collect the shellfish without a word to Koharu. Koharu on the other hand climbed the rock with Mori to find that it really was Kyouya's family's police force bringing in the shellfish from a giant truck full of different beach creatures. A while later, Hunny and Haruhi had collected almost all of the shellfish into a never ending mass of pales and buckers and both of the hosts were extremely happy.

"Wow, that is a lot," some of the girls said as they came over to the four Host Club members, Koharu and Mori having been watching from the rock the entire time. Suddenly a centipede came crawling onto one of the crabs that a girl was trying to pick up and examine. Several of the girls screamed and ran away to the rock as Mori and Koharu jumped down to see what had scared them. Haruhi on the other hand, turned towards the crab, picked up the centipede, and threw it over the large rock.

"Uh, Haruhi, that was a little rough, don't you think?" Koharu asked her best friend, who was wiping her hands off on her shorts. Inside Koharu was laughing at her friend's bored expression, but on the outside she was trying to be stern and chastising towards her friend.

"It's okay, it'll take more than that to kill it," Haruhi reassured Koharu as if nothing at all was wrong with their situation.

"Haruhi-kun is so manly," one of the girls awed at Haruhi as the girls slowly came towards them from the rock.

"And yet so nice," another girl swooned from behind her friend. There was a fan girl cry from each of the girls, causing Haruhi and Koharu to turn towards them in confusion.

"Usually girls act differently with bugs, right?" the twins question from next to a shocked Tamaki, the three having rushed over after hearing their guests squeals earlier.

"Is there anything that she is afraid of?" Tamaki questioned as he stared at Haruhi in slight awe. The question gave the twins a sly idea, which was obvious from the grins forming on their lips.

"Sir! We just thought of a new game!" they called to Tamaki in mock whispers, nearing him excitedly. "We call it the 'Who can find Haruhi's weakness?' game!"

"That sounds like a horrible game," Tamaki grimaced, thinking of how horrible it would be to purposefully scare Haruhi.

"Yeah, you're right," the twins shrugged as they began to walk off as if it didn't matter if he didn't play with them. "She'd only show what she was afraid of to someone she was really close to and all."

"W-What are the rules?" Tamaki asked them, caving in to their game immediately.

"The deadline is when we leave," the twins explained quickly, hiding the the devilish grins that threatened to show on their faces at the fact that they were able to trick Tamaki. "The first one to find out her fear is the winner."

"And I'll give whoever wins a prize," Kyouya added, holding up several pictures of Haruhi being somewhat girlie back in middle school.

"Let's play too!" Hunny cheered as he and Mori joined the group. Then is face fell in wonder as he looked at the pictures a little bit closer even though Kyouya was moving it around so Tamaki couldn't see them. "But, Kyo-chan, how did you get those pictures?"

"I have my sources, Hunny-senpai," Kyouya answered slyly, putting the pictures into his breast pocket without another word.

Several hours and wasted attempts later, everyone found themselves getting bored of the game, wither they were aware of it or not.

"She really isn't afraid of anything, is she?" Hikaru questioned as he and Kaoru sat on a stone wall at sunset watching Haruhi walk along the shore and pick up leftover shellfish to put in her bucket.

"She isn't fit to be a heroine," Kaoru agreed quietly. Haruhi reached the rock as a warm breeze went by and ruffled her hair.

"Haruhi-kun!" a girl called from above her. Haruhi was startled by the all and looked up to see several of the girls standing atop of the rock watching the sun set. Haruhi slowly began to make her way up to the rock to the girls after they invited her to watch with them. When she reached the top, she found several older guys grabbing at the girls and cat calling them with lecherous grins. She looked down at the bucket of shellfish she was carrying and threw them at one of the guys' back. The guy turned around with a shout.

"Go away, they don't want you here," she called to him boldly, refusing to let go of the bucket in case she needed it or move her eyes away from the boys to make sure the girls were okay. "You're bothering them!"

"Haruhi-kun," the girls sighed in relief, truly believing that their natural prince had come to save them. The two guys ran forward without a word to grab Haruhi, who was able to maneuver slightly away from them on the rocks. The girls took that as a chance to run away, having the knowledge that Haruhi would want them out of harm's way as he fought off the boys. As they were heading down the beach, the three girls ran into Tamaki and the twins with the rest of the Host Club at various intervals down the beach.

"Tamaki-kun! Help Haruhi-kun!" They called to them desperately, gathering all of the hosts' attention, though the four farther away didn't hear what the girls said. The twins and Tamaki took off towards the rocks with the rest of the Host Club noticing and quickly following. They made it just in time to see Haruhi be flung off the rock and into the ocean below by one of the boys. Tamaki wasted no time in diving after her, not thinking twice about it or anything that might happen other than Haruhi needing to be saved. The rest of the Host Club, on the other hand, took the two guys into custody and went back to the beach to wait for Haruhi and Tamaki to come ashore, all of them worried greatly for their youngest friend. A few minutes later, they saw Tamaki carry Haruhi back onto shore and came rushing forward to meet them.

"Where is everybody?" Tamaki questioned Kyouya as Koharu came forward with a large towel and wrapped Haruhi in it.

"We asked the gentlemen to leave, but kept their id cards and the ladies have left for the hotel," Kyouya answered systematically, eyeing Haruhi for any obvious signs of trauma. "I've called a doctor and he should be here shortly."

"I see," Haruhi said from Tamaki's arms, nodding at Kyouya a little. With a little nudge, Haruhi managed to break free from Tamaki's grasp and stand on her own as the others gathered around them. "I don't need to see a doctor, I'm fine."

"Are you one of those types of girls?" Tamaki questioned her coldly, looking down at her with hard amethyst eyes. Everyone looked at him, each of them were a bit confused. "The type who are like Hunny-senpai and are secretly a martial arts expert? How could you think that you, a lone girl, could fend off two boys?"

Koharu took some offense to his comment, but let him continue to reprimand Haruhi since she knew Haruhi was definitely not the type of girl to be able to fight off boys.

"It had nothing to do with being a boy or a girl," Haruhi retorted stubbornly, also growing angry and cold towards the blonde. "I was there and I had no time to be thinking about-"

"You need to think about it, idiot! You are a girl!" Tamaki put major emphasis on the last few words. For a quick moment it looked like Haruhi had been physically slapped in the face. How dare Tamaki of all people reprimand her for not thinking? She recovered and glared up at Tamaki.

"I apologize for making you come after me, but I see no other reason for you to be mad at me," Haruhi stated, her tone as cold as ice. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Fine then, I won't be talking to you until you realize where you are wrong," Tamaki resolved as he walked back to Kyouya's vacation home without the others. A few hours later, all of the crab was boiled and the Host Club was sitting down to eat in the vast dining room with only the girls missing from their mists.

"Ah, Takashi, will you go call Haru-chan and Ko-chan?" Hunny asked his younger cousin as the last of the crab was placed on the long table, all of the boys claiming seats while still thinking of their female friends' typical spots. Mori nodded before he headed out of the well lit room to go fetch the girls from the darkened rooms in the rest of the small mansion.

"It looks terrible outside," the twins noted as they stared out of the large glass windows that lined the room. "Wonder if it will rain?"

A few minutes later, the five boys were sitting around the table, waiting for Koharu, Mori, and Haruhi to come join them and talking quietly amongst themselves about the day they had all been through. The large doors opened to reveal Mori standing behind Haruhi in a long pink dress that had ruffles for sleeves and around the trim of the skirt and Koharu in a long black dress that matched.

"Haru-chan and Ko-chan look really cute!" Hunny cheered as he saw the two girls first, drawing everyone's attention to the newcomers. Tamaki and the twins were quick to agree with Hunny's statement, especially about Haruhi.

"Apparently my dad decided to repack my suitcase with girlie things while I was asleep last night," Haruhi explained as the three came and sat down at the empty seat around the table. "He even packed Koharu that dress."

"Ah, Ranka-san has such odd tastes, though it's even odder that he knows what my dress size is," Koharu sighed as she sat next to Kyouya and Hunny. Haruhi sat across from her, which happened to be in between where Tamaki and Hikaru were sitting. Tamaki looked at her expectantly, but she just ignored him while waiting for the meal to begin. Instead of conversing like the others seemed to want to do instead of eat, she grabbed a plate of crab legs and began eating them with loud cracks as she broke them apart. The rest of the Host Club looked on in shock as Haruhi finished off that plate and moved on to a second, masked horror on their faces as she continued to eat without them.

"How un-ladylike!" Tamaki yelled, slamming down the napkin he had just picked up when Haruhi made a particularly loud cracking sound with a crab leg. "If you want to act like that, then fine, I won't ever talk to you!"

With that, Tamaki stood and left the dining room in a furry. Kyouya sighed and stood quietly to leave as well, the others assuming to go and talk to Tamaki some. After the two left, Haruhi stopped eating and actually looked a bit sad towards her two empty plates.

"Tama-chan is just worried about you Haru-chan," Hunny informed the younger girl seemingly out of the blue.

"Yeah, you made all of us worried when we found out that you were trying to fight off a couple of guys," Koharu agreed, reaching across the table to gently place a hand on Haruhi's arm. Haruhi looked at the two and saw sad smiles on their faces, making her sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking ashamed as she looked back down at her plates.

"Why are you telling us this? You should tell Tono too!" the twins cheered as they hugged Haruhi from behind and pulled her from her seat. Suddenly, Haruhi's face turned a slight shade of green as the others crowded around her. The twins' grins fell when they saw her green expression. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," she told them in a quiet murmur. She broke through their hold and ran out of the room. The remaining members of the Host Club decided that they might as well finish their dinner since they could do little else, though they weren't happy to be missing half of their friends.

Haruhi exited the bathroom she had run to with a sigh a few minutes later and looked around the bright room. She noticed a boy sitting in a chair across the room from her with a towel on his head. He had on black pants and no shirt to cover the pale skin of his chest.

"It is very rude to barge into someone's room and use their bathroom," he called to her, looking at her with cold black eyes which she instantly recognized.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at whose room I was entering, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi explained quickly, a small blush covering her cheeks. Kyouya stood and made his way over to her by the door with a blank face.

"You know at the rate you and Koharu are working, you will be hosts for the rest of your schooling," he informed her in nothing more than a murmur. He stood right by her by that time. He placed his hand on the light switch by her head and turned it down to be very dim. "But there are always other ways to pay off your debt."

Kyouya suddenly grabbed her hand and flung her onto the bed a few feet behind him with a spin on his heel. Quickly, he climbed on top of her and pinned her hands down.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi questioned in confusion, staring up at him with wide eyes as his towel slipped from around his shoulders and next to them on the bed.

"You could always pay off the rest with your body," he informed her darkly, his voice not rising any louder than the murmur he had chosen to talk with for the last few minutes. Unknown to either host in the room, Koharu was just outside the ajar door and was looking inside, having come to find Kyouya after dinner had died down. As she spun around and ran off down the hall, a tear fell down Koharu's cheek. She ran all the way outside and into the pouring rain that now fell in sheets. Back in the room, Kyouya was staring down at Haruhi with cold eyes. "You really should re-evaluate your view on the roles of girls and boys, the current one you have has left you wide open."

"Kyouya-senpai won't do anything to me," Haruhi stated boldly as she stared up into his blank eyes, hers revealing the lack of fear she was feeling in this situation. Kyouya looked at her quizzically, though there was some amusement mixed in his eyes. "I mean, there is no merit to having any kind of relationship with me, right? Especially when Kyouya-senpai is dating Koharu."

"True," Kyouya chuckled as he leaned back and moved to the edge of the bed so she could also sit up in bed.

"But I did figure out one thing," Haruhi said as she sat up too and actually smiled at the older boy. Kyouya glanced at her briefly in surprise. "Kyouya-senpai is nicer than I originally thought. You did all of that to reinforce what Tamaki-senpai was saying, right?"

"Kyouya," they heard Tamaki call as the door opened to reveal the blonde. "Have you seen Koharu? I want to borrow her lotion."

Tamaki froze at the sight of Haruhi sitting on the bed and Kyouya shirtless next to her. His violet eyes darkened as he growled. "Kyouya, you rotten. . ."

Kyouya shut him up with a hit from his own lotion bottle, striding towards the door to leave the two alone since he had already accomplished what he wished. "What were you saying about my girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah," Tamaki snapped out of his surprise with a blink. "No one has seen her since dinner. Hunny-senpai told me that she went to find you, but no one has seen her again."

With his little report Kyouya left the room to go search the halls for Koharu. Little did he know, Koharu was actually running down the beach through the rain, pushing her trained petite frame as far as it would go.

'Why would Kyouya do that?' she thought wildly, not caring where she was going as she cried and ran. 'I should be enough right?'

She ran to across the beach and to the rock that was the location of so much that day before sitting on the cold, wet surface and threw her face in her hands to cry silently.

"_Idiot boyfriend_," she cursed in Italian, naturally going back to her favorite language in her distress. Her tears began to dry up then as she sat and soon she began to rethink her relationship with Kyouya. 'Wait, why am I hurt by that at all? It's not like me and Kyouya are going to last outside of school. Then again, our families are rich so we could end up together as a business deal or something. But this isn't about money, right? I mean, I don't care about how much a guy has and I like him as a person too. His eyes, his real smile, how smart he is, how he can stay calm. . . everything about him is great.'

Koharu sighed happily, looking up at the dark sky with a smile though the rain was pelting her face. 'Okay, so he made one mistake, that's life! I love him and that's that. From that day when I first entered the school, I've loved him.'

Koharu's smile grew a little as she began to think about that day in more detail. . .

'Crap, I'm late on my first day,' Koharu thought as she ran down the halls of her new school several months ago. She had on baggy tan slacks that she had borrowed from Yuigo and a blazer that was once her mother's. The only bad part was that Yuigo was probably twice the size of his older twin, so Koharu had to roll up the pants, and her mother's blazer was when she had been pregnant with the twins and needed to do meetings and things for Koharu's father. 'It's bad enough that I lost my uniform yesterday so now I have to wear random clothes that I found.'

She rounded a corner and bumped into someone. She fell backwards and landed on her butt, her books thankfully still clutched in her arm.

"Sorry," she said, looking up through her long black bangs to see a boy with black hair and onyx eyes. She blushed slightly, taken in by the shining orbs for a moment, before looking down as she stood up. "I shouldn't run around corners."

"It's okay, no harm was done. I don't believe we have met," the boy stated, holding out his hand to her. His smile was warm, though his eyes seemed so cold. Koharu nervously took his hand and they shook. "Kyouya Ohtori, class 2-A."

"Koharu Yoshiiva, same class," Koharu introduced with a slight smile, deciding to look up at the boy that happened to be her new classmate, though she was now embarrassed to have met him this way instead of actually in class. "It's my first day."

"How about you follow me to class then Yoshiiva-san, we were actually changing classrooms right now," Kyouya said with his host smile still plastered on his face. Koharu glanced away from him for a moment, her mind reeling before she turned back to him and nodded her consent. She followed the boy to their class where he helped her settle in and introduced her to his best friend, none of them realizing in that moment that they would be a trio of hosts and, two of them, an actual couple. . .

'Without his help, I don't think I would be where I am today,' Koharu realized with a small start as a warm feeling filled her chest from the memory. 'So the reason why I got so upset by him and Haruhi was because I love him and I guess I was jealous.'

She frowned a moment as she looked down at her mud encrusted feet before she grinned happily as she stood to go back to the vacation house. She raced inside, taking half the time to get back in her hurry to get out of the rain and find out if Kyouya had really done anything with Haruhi. As she walked to her room in the semi-dark hallway, she saw someone standing outside her door.

"Kyouya!" she called cheerfully, running to him.

"Where have you been?" he asked her sternly when he noticed that she was soaking wet. Koharu stopped a few feet from him and frowned up at him, taking in the fact that he seemed extremely aggravated and not at all like he possibly did something wrong with another girl.

"Figuring out some things," she answered as her smile returned from looking at him, before giving him a peck on the cheek and heading into her room for the night. Her quick getaway left Kyouya a little red in the face, though, as he turned to go to his room across the hall, he smirked.

-The next morning-

"Be careful Haruhi," the twins called to their friend as everyone loaded up their things and got into the limo. "Apparently, m'lord has a thing for S&M too."

"I told you, it wasn't like that!" Tamaki yelled at the twins from the door as Kyouya passed by him with a slightly annoyed look.

"I see, that's what S&M is," Haruhi said indifferently from the limo, having already packed away her things along with Koharu.

"I told you it wasn't like that!" Tamaki yelled at her too, getting worked up now that no one believed him. "It was all for your sake!"

"What did we miss last night?" Koharu wondered as she leaned around Kyouya to ask Hunny, having moved from next to Haruhi to next to Kyouya when the boy had climbed into the waiting limo.

"Tama-chan is a pervert!" Hunny cheered back at her as the car started to drive off without Tamaki. The rest of the Host Club laughed in their own way.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Tamaki yelled as he began to run after the car, the others laughing whole heartedly as they watched him through the back window.

**Hey guys! I hope you didn't mind the tease. . . Please review! **

**EDIT: Yay! I hit 5,000 words! Also, because I am adding in some new chapters and it will be a little difficult to squeeze them in while updating, I'm going to delete the rest of this story and update as I finish editing everything. I hope you like the small changes and details added in! Please review**


	8. Love Sick

**I decided a while back that I was going to have some chapters written for the Veddette sisters and the host that they date. So here is the first of many VeddetteXHost fluff chapters!**

Love Sick

The morning started like any other at Koharu's apartment. Yuigo was up and stretching for his morning kendo practice before he took his shower and his sister woke up. Only a few minutes into his warm ups, Koharu woke up to a terrible stomach ache. She jumped out of her small bed that sat a few feet from her brother's and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time. Soon after, Yuigo walked in and looked at her worriedly, his uniform hanging loosely on his body from hastily throwing it on.

"I'm fine. Go ahead and get to school," Koharu said, looking up at her twin brother with a weak grin on her face. Yuigo nodded and left to their room to get his stuff ready for when she left the bathroom. Koharu stood weakly and started to brush her teeth, staring at the heavy bags under her eyes and the slight green tint to her skin. 'I'll call Haru and tell her that I won't be at school.'

Twenty minutes later, she hung up her phone and waved to Yuigo as he left to meet up with his friends a few streets away. Yawning, she went back to their room and slipped into her now cold bed. Eventually, she was woken up to someone picking her up in a pair of strong arms.

"Wha-!" she nearly yelled as she flailed her arms, her voice cracking from having nothing to drink. The person who was picking her up almost dropped her because of her flailing, but she stopped and tensed when she heard footsteps come closer.

"Koharu," she heard Kyouya's voice a few feet from her. She painfully turned her head to see her boyfriend standing above her.

"Ohayoo Kyouya," she said in a raspy voice. Kyouya sighed and motioned to the man to head out of the door with her in his arms. "Where are you taking me?"

"To one of my family's hospitals," Kyouya answered simply as another uniformed man opened the front door for them.

"I'm okay!" Koharu said, still in the man's arms as the group headed down the stairs. At her cry, several of her neighbors peeked out of their rooms, but did nothing since they were so used to Kyouya coming around. "Really, Kyouya. I just need some sleep."

Kyouya looked at her stubborn look momentarily before nodding. "I will stay with you."

"No, you should go to school," Koharu tried to argue as the group headed back into her apartment. "It's not like I can't take care of myself."

Kyouya's glasses seemed to glint with amusement as the group entered the small apartment and Koharu's small room again.

"You will be in much better hands with me around," Kyouya said, motioning for the man to put Koharu back onto her bed. Koharu sat up when the placed her gently onto the fluffy white bed. "Besides, I've already called the school."

"You really don't have to," Koharu whispered as the man who opened the front door came into the room with a small bowl. The man placed the bowl on her bedside table and the other man brought a chair for Kyouya to sit in. Kyouya motioned for the two to leave as he sat down. Once they were gone, Kyouya took off his uniform jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Koharu eyed him as she cleared her throat to speak. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of my girlfriend," Kyouya answered as he dunked a wash cloth into the water and placed it on her forehead, forcing her to lay down with his free hand.

"Go to school," Koharu moaned as she turned away from him, the wash cloth falling into his hand as she did so. Kyouya put down the wash cloth on the edge of the bowl and touched her shoulder. Gently, he coaxed her back onto her back and genuinely smiled down at her.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let you stay home without any care?" he chuckled in return, smiling slightly.

"Then leave one of your maids or something," Koharu said coldly, glaring around the room before settling on him. She stared up at him with eyes that matched ice, making him shiver a little on the inside.

"Why are you so opposed to me taking care of you?" Kyouya questioned unhappily, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"You shouldn't have to waste time taking care of me," Koharu said, shaking off his hand and rolling over to face away from him. Kyouya paused before standing up and walking to the door.

"If that's what you want," he said quietly, exiting the room. Koharu quickly sat up and jumped out of her bed, stumbling a little on the sheets.

"Kyo-!" was all she was able to call before her stomach heaved in a painful way that made her head begin to spin. She collapsed onto her floor in a small ball, clutching her stomach as she whimpered softly. Before she knew it, Koharu was being carried down the stairs of her apartment complex again. She weakly opened her eyes to see that it was actually Kyouya carrying her down the steps.

"Kyouya," she said in a soft, rough voice as small tears formed in her eyes. Kyouya glanced down at her with a worried face, seeing the pain in her eyes and how flushed her face looked. Koharu was shocked to see that her 'Shadow King' was showing so much emotion for her, but she also didn't know how bad she looked. As soon as the door opened, Kyouya gently placed Koharu on the seat of the limo and sat next to her, pulling her head to his chest so she could rest on him. The limo raced to one of the Ohtori's nearby hospitals, Kyouya's fingers running through her hair as she fell asleep on the way. Koharu was immediately placed in a room and tests began since Kyouya was the one to escort her there. Hours later, Koharu finally woke up again only to hear voices arguing in whispers.

"-eds to stay the night," an older voice said. He sounded stern, but also concerned for something. "You aren't her family so you may not stay."

"Ani-sama, I cannot reach her family and she deserves to have someone here when she wakes up," she heard Kyouya's voice argue back at the older voice.

'His older brother? I didn't know his brother was a doctor,' Koharu thought as she eyed the curtain that blocked the two from her view, her vision slowly clearing from sleep. She heard a sigh come from the other side of said curtain and the shuffling of clothes. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep the same way she learned to when she was little and her father and uncles got into arguments. One of them, she assumed Kyouya's brother, came to the machines by the head of her bed and she hoped that her heart beat hadn't changed to let them know she was awake. Kyouya sat down next to her bed and sighed.

"Thank you, Yuiichi-san," Kyouya said quietly as the steady beeping of machines filled the quiet room. To Koharu, he seemed stressed and tired, though she couldn't figure out why.

"How can I say no to you, Kyouya?" chuckled the older man, who Koharu now knew to be Kyouya's older brother. "Should I inform Fuyumi that you are here?"

"No thank you," Kyouya immediately answered his brother, agitation coming into his voice though Yuiichi chuckled. "I'd rather be here alone."

Yuiichi Ohtori laughed quietly as he left Koharu's hospital room, leaving the couple alone.

"So how do you like my brother?" Kyouya asked after a slight pause in which Koharu listened closely to her heart rate to make sure it didn't change.

"You knew?" Koharu asked, opening one eye to look at him with a small smile gracing her pale features. He was smiling at her with a special smile he saved for when the two were alone, causing her own smile to grow.

"How could I not?" Kyouya chuckled as he moved a little closer to the edge of her bed.

"Stalker," Koharu joked as she nudged his arm affectionately. Her eyes went wide when she saw that her arm was hooked to a thin clear tube. Tracing it with her eyes, she saw that she was hooked to an IV that dripped a slimy clear liquid. Kyouya sat silently, watching her eyes roam the workings of the machinery and tubes she was attached to as shock and worry began to form in her expression filled eyes.

"Am I that bad?" she wondered in silent shock, her voice dropping to be little more than a murmur. Kyouya took her hand gently and brought her attention back to him. He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as he looked up at the machinery above her head, refusing to look at her eyes.

"You worried me," he said barely loud enough for Koharu to pick up as she looked closely at his face for any sign of what he was feeling.

"Kyo-" she began to say before a fit of rough coughing interrupted her and shook her whole body violently. Kyouya immediately had her lying back down with his hand centimeters from the nurse button. She gasped a little for air when the coughing subsided and eyed him wearily. "I'm fine, I just need rest."

"That's what you said this morning and look where we are now," Kyouya reminded her sternly, obviously not taking 'I'm fine' for an answer.

"That's because you over reacted," Koharu countered in a raspy voice, clearly not enjoying having Kyouya try to force her to lay down. The two sat there eyeing each other until the door opened, bringing their attention to the slightly moving curtain.

"How are you doing m'am?" Yuiichi asked with a small smile on his face as he came around the curtain to see Koharu awake. He looked a lot like Kyouya except with no glasses and slightly messier hair from all the work he had been doing that day, though he was still really handsome and Koharu couldn't but to gaped at him a little.

"I'm fi-" Koharu began to say as she looked away from him, but Kyouya interrupted her only to receive a scowl from Koharu.

"She had a coughing fit a little while ago," Kyouya informed his older brother stonily. Yuiichi nodded once and left the room as quickly as he came in.

"He's handsome," Koharu said without thinking as they watched Yuiichi leave. Kyouya looked at her in disbelief, before leaning back in his chair.

"So you like my brother now?" he asked her unhappily, looking away from her as he forced a chuckle. "How fickle of you Koharu."

"I only said he was handsome, I think Mori is handsome too," Koharu explained to him calmly, shrugging a little to show that she really didn't care. "But that doesn't mean I like them more than any other handsome guy."

"So you're saying that handsome guys have no appeal to you?" Kyouya assumed from what she was saying, looking back at her with an eyebrow rose. A nurse came in and Koharu watched as she changed her IV bag, not wanting to answer Kyouya immediately or with someone else around. Now a dark liquid was flowing into her from the bag and small tube. Almost immediately, the edges of her vision became blurry and she felt her thoughts slowly start to break.

"Except for you," she quickly said as she felt herself being pulled into unconsciousness, trying to fight for her eyelids to stay open just a moment longer. Kyouya looked at her with a slight worried expression at her slurred words, though his heart seemed to do a weird little twitch at those little slurred words.

"I lurv vu," Koharu slurred out before her body went limp and her breathing evened out to a slow rhythm. Kyouya watched her sleep and marveled at what she had just said.

'Love?' he thought wildly, his thoughts going into overdrive. For the first time in his life, Kyouya could not get a grip on reality. 'Did she really say she loved me?'

He watched her for a few minutes before he decided that this was truly the girl he wished to be with forever. No other girl made him feel this way, no other girl could see through him like she did, no other girl was Koharu.

By the next morning, Koharu was awake and ready to be checked out of the hospital. The Host Club was by and worried about their friend, each making some kind of excuse as to why they were there before being promptly shot down by Haruhi who told the couple that they wanted to bring Koharu to school personally. Later all eight of them left the hospital happily and loaded up into a limo and headed off to a school ready to have their 'Gay Prince' back.

**Ending sucks, I know, but I wanted to post this as fast as I could. Please review if you have any ideas for the other sisters. Here are the parings:**

**KaNa**

**HikaNe**

**HunTas**

**MoriCat**

**TamaHaru**


	9. Stars Revealing

**I had this written for a while, but I decided that three in one day would make people get their hopes up so I waited. . .**

**EDIT: I just realized how mean that was. . .**

Star Revealing

The day was like any other for the Host Club. . .

"Tamaki-sama," several girls were swooning as the Host Club 'King' wooed the poor girls into puddles of nothing. Even more girls screamed from a nearby table as they watched Hikaru bring Kaoru's face just close enough to be inappropriate, but not far enough to be a bad show. Hunny and Mori were eating cake at a small table with a girl. Koharu and Haruhi were both laughing at a joke that their customer had decided to share though very hesitantly. Even Kyouya had a guest which he was sharing light conversation with as he discretely watched his girlfriend work. A few uneventful hours later, the Host Club was finally sitting around their little meeting table to relax as the day dwindled down to being almost time to leave. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Tamaki stood to answer it a little unwillingly. He was about halfway to the door when it opened to reveal a pair of red-haired twins. The two girls were holding hands and had smug grins on their faces.

"Ah, welcome princesses!" Tamaki called happily to the two girls before his smile turned into one of deep sadness. "I am sorry, but we are closed at the moment."

"We don't care," the two replied coldly, leaving Tamaki to harden into stone from their words. As they skipped passed Tamaki without a care, the two caused the rest of the Host Club to think of female versions of the Hitachiin twins. Especially when the murmured, "We aren't here for your services, you stupid perv," as they passed.

"Na, Ne, cool it," Koharu called out from her seat in between Kyouya and Haruhi, running her hand through her short hair with a sigh. She stood up and walked over to the twins, who had stopped once they heard their sister's voice.

"Onee-chan!" the twins called out before tackling Koharu to the ground in a heap of brown, orange, black, and blue.

"Off!" Koharu yelled at the two as they fought each other to hug her. With matching sheepish looks on their faces, Aileana and Aileene stood up on either side of their sister. Koharu sat up and glared at her sisters, though a small smile was on her face as she faced the Host Club. "Guys, they are my little sisters, Aileana and Aileene. NaNe these are my friends."

"Tamaki Souh, at your services," the Host 'King' introduced as he sidled up behind the girls and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Didn't we say," the girls turned on him with a glare, effectively moving out of his touch. "We. Don't. Care."

Tamaki went into shock and retreated to his corner of woe from their words.

"NaNe, didn't I say to cool it?" Koharu reminded the twins with a smooth and deadly look. Both girls shrunk back slightly as their sister bore down on them. "Now did you skip your club activities to come here?"

"What club activities? We weren't even at school today," the two replied in a nonchalant way, both shrugging. Koharu was about to reply, but the Hitachiin twins walked up to the Veddette twins with mild interest and cut her off.

"Don't you know how to talk individually?" Hikaru questioned as he grabbed his brother's waist much like how Na was holding onto Ne.

"Naturally, pretty boy," Na replied with a devilish smirk on her face, holding Ne closer to her.

"Those are some pretty nice dresses," Kaoru commented nicely on their attire. The two girls did a spin in their matching brown and orange dresses before latching onto each other again.

"Thank you," Ne replied with a bow that was returned quickly by Kaory. "Our brother, Lin, designed them for us."

Koharu cleared her throat and brought their attention back to her though the two sets of twins were obviously enjoying their exchange.

"Did you say you didn't go to school?" she questioned her sisters, her tone a little colder than before. Aileana and Aileene both nodded hesitantly. "How many days does this make?"

"Only ten!" the twins replied quickly before their faces fell slightly. "Or maybe fifteen."

"Do they skip school that often?" Haruhi asked her older friend as the rest of the Host Club walked over to them, all of them curious about the two red heads that were related to their friend.

"They really don't like their school," Koharu informed them with a swift glare towards her sisters. "The only reason they pass is because of tutors."

"Why don't they attend Ouran?" Kyouya suggested as the two sets of twins started to talk animatedly about something in hushed murmurs.

"And who in the world will pay for them to attend?" Koharu wondered, her voice filled with sarcasm. "I am already here on scholarship and Haruhi took the one for their year."

"Naturally, I will pay for them," Kyouya said smoothly, adjusting his glasses with a small smirk.

"I will not be indebted to you any more than I already am, Kyouya," Koharu said to him in an icy tone, her eyes narrowing. She turned on her heel and marched up to her sisters. Grabbing their arms in a vice like grip, she started to lead them out of the room and away from the Hitachiins. "We're going home."

The large doors banged shut behind the three girls as the Host Club watched in shocked silence.

"Who knew our dear Koharu was so sensitive about being in debt to us," Tamaki muttered dramatically, tapping his forefinger on his chin thoughtfully. Haruhi bit her lip as she quickly gathered up her things and left without looking at any of them.

The next day, there was no sign or word of Koharu to any of the hosts or the school. By the time lunch rolled around and all of the classes were released, Tamaki was extremely depressed and Kyouya refused to talk to anyone. The two met up with the rest of the Host Club in the cafeteria, who were all feeling their friend's absence as well.

"Ko-chan didn't come to school today?" Hunny asked sadly when he noticed that Koharu really wasn't with Tamaki and Kyouya when they entered, just like the rumors that their guests were spreading were saying. Kyouya gave a stiff shake of his head before he sat down across from the twins, decidedly not eating anything.

"Why does she hate us so suddenly?" Tamaki whined desperately and flung himself across the table, causing Haruhi to finally slip in her resolve to keep Koharu's family a secret.

"She is actually pretty rich," she said quickly, but the Host Club was able to hear it and perked up at her spilled words.

"Haruhi," the twins laughed, both completely misunderstanding her words. "Owning two houses isn't being rich."

"But owning houses in several different nations is," Haruhi countered, shooting a glare at her two friends in irritation. Now the whole Host Club was interested in what she was saying.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked Haruhi, who sighed as Tamaki sat back up so he could turn to her with a curious look.

"Her last name is actually Veddette and her family owns a mansion not too far from my house," Haruhi informed them quietly so the nearby guests couldn't hear her. The Host Club seemed to freeze at her words, all of them recognizing the last name. Haruhi blinked in confusion before continuing on. "She didn't want to make friends by her last name, so she used her mother's maiden name."

"V-Veddette?" the twins and Tamaki clarified quickly. Haruhi nodded, looking at each of her fellow hosts in confusion.

"What's so important about them?" she asked, wanting to know what the big deal was about Koharu having that last name.

"Most of our boats are made by them," the twins quickly informed Haruhi with identical gestures towards the rest of the Host Club. "As are our planes, jets, and some of our cars. They are one of the best at making transportation in the world."

"They are based in Italy, where the Veddette family originates," Kyouya informed the rest of the Host Club through clenched teeth, knowing a great deal about them since his father wanted to make a business deal with the company but couldn't seem to convince the elderly head of the family. The rest of the Host Club seemed to shrink back from his anger, not knowing the business ties between the two families and believing that he was mad completely at Koharu. "And they specialize in the transportation of the rich. As Hikaru and Kaoru mentioned, they make just about everything we ride in."

Lunch quickly disbanded for the Host Club as they realized their friend's betrayal, none of them wanting to eat much now that they knew their friend had lied to them for so long. No one talked to each other and club was canceled that day, much to the confusion of the regular guests who just assumed it was because Koharu was absent. The next day, Koharu came to school to find almost the entire Host Club ignoring her though she didn't get much of a chance to talk to any of them through the throng of girls that bombarded her every time they had even a moment break.

"Haruhi, what's going on?" she asked as she grabbed her friend's shoulder as they passed in the hall after school. Koharu had had enough of all of her friends ignoring her throughout the day and wanted an answer before the club that afternoon. "Why is everyone ignoring me?"

Haruhi looked at her upperclassman in utter shock, she had no idea that the boys had been ignoring Koharu no matter how mad they had gotten. The two girls stood in the middle of the hall for a brief second before Koharu maneuvered them to a wall so the building crowds could pass.

"It's because I told them your name," Haruhi answered in a hushed voice so none of the other students could hear over the buzz of conversations. Koharu's grasp eased as her eyes grew large, surprise and hurt clear in her whole demeanor.

"Come on," Koharu said when she focused again, now seeming to be determined about something. She grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her to the third music room, the crowds parting slightly to let them pass. There, they found the rest of the Host Club sitting about quietly. Tamaki was in his corner of woe, Kyouya was typing away on his laptop, the twins were playing a video game, and Hunny and Mori were eating cakes.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Koharu nearly yelled at them, tears stinging her eyes for a brief second. Everyone looked up at her from what they were doing, none of them looking happy to see her at all. "Just because my name is different you think you can just act like you don't know me!"

"We don't know you!" the twins yelled back as they jumped off the couch they were sitting on to stride to her. They sneered at her and gestured towards her. "You kept that from us, so how do we know you didn't keep something else too?"

"I just wanted to make friends for who I was, not who my family is," Koharu countered, her cheeks flushing slightly at their implication that she kept anything more from them. "And it doesn't matter that my name is Veddette, I haven't seen my family in years!"

"Really?" Tamaki said, his eyes going large with shock from his corner. He stood and came a few steps closer to her.

"Yes," Koharu nodded with a sigh. She thought for a moment before she addressed the entire club. "When my father married my mother he changed his name to Yamato and moved here. My grandparents were really upset. The last time I saw them was when we went to Italy nearly ten years ago."

"Oh," Tamaki looked sad as he moved even closer to Koharu and Haruhi. He turned to the rest of the Host Club with a sad smile. "I think we should apologize."

"What for?" the twins asked, completely appalled at their leader's words. Hunny and Mori joined the five in the middle of the room.

"We didn't know about Ko-chan's situation," Hunny answered for Tamaki, understanding what it was like to have a messed up family. The Host Club looked at each other before nodding.

"We're sorry Koharu," they all said together, except for Kyouya who was still sat at his table. Koharu smiled at them, but then glanced towards the indifferent Kyouya.

"Do you want to know more about my family?" Koharu asked them as they went to sit at some couches, the tension in the air relaxing quite a bit. She thought she saw Kyouya tilt his head up slightly, but couldn't be too sure without looking at him closer than just a glance.

"Yes!" Hunny, Tamaki, and the twins all said eagerly, clearly accepting her now that they knew her situation. Koharu laughed slightly as she sat next to Haruhi and across from Tamaki and the twins with Hunny and Mori bringing up two chairs to sit at either end of the group.

"So I am the sec- no, third oldest in my family," she began, deciding to start with her generation than to try and branch her way down. Haruhi gave her a questioning look, not knowing about the newest member of the Veddette family. Koharu noticed this and smiled slightly at her. "My father decided to get me an older sister while he was in Greece. My oldest sibling is my step-brother, who you've met, Acelin, then it's my new sister, Anastasia. Then there is me and Yuigo, then Emily, then my sister Caitlin, Na and Ne, and lastly there is Rose."

"What a large family!" Hunny said as he and Tamaki tried to imagine all of them, but couldn't seem to place everyone somehow living together.

"My mother used to say 'the more family the merrier' which my father decided to stick with even after she died," Koharu explained with a soft chuckle. With a quick glance towards him, Koharu saw Kyouya intently watching them discuss her family. "My mother didn't have a large family and I think her parents also died when I was a baby, so I have no idea who I'm related to in Japan if I even have a family here. But my father's family makes up for it."

"How big is his?" Tamaki questioned, completely ignoring the sadder part of what she said. Koharu began to think hard about the Veddette family tree.

"Well there is my father, who was originally named Mortagna, his sister Felicity and their younger brothers, Dante and Ciro. My aunt and uncles all have at least one child. My Grandpapa and Grandma are both from families with five children, but that's all I know."

"You mean your father is the eldest son?" Kyouya spoke up for the first time. The Host Club looked up to see him standing right behind Koharu, though none of them had noticed him before.

"Yes, as is my Grandpapa," Koharu nodded slightly, knowing what kind of reaction this will bring from the boys that had grown up around first born traditions. There was a gasp from some of the male hosts just like Koharu had expected.

"Does that mean that your grandfather is the head of the family?" Tamaki asked, his voice a slightly higher pitch than normal at the thought of being close friends to the granddaughter of such a prominent family.

"He is," Koharu smiled slightly, pride obvious in her tone. She paused as she glanced around the circle for a moment. "My father is his heir too."

"Oh my god! You are rich!" Tamaki and the twins nearly yelled in unison, all three of them jumping off the couch.

"Why didn't you just pay off the debt?" Kyouya asked his girlfriend, receiving a few small glares from the others.

"The money is my grandparents' and father's, not mine," Koharu shrugged as if it didn't really matter to her one way or another. "I will earn my own money."

The rest of the Host Club nodded and started to chat with her idly. Eventually they all went home and everything went relatively back to normal amongst the friends as they all texted and called each other about various things. But Koharu soon found out the next day that Kyouya had not accepted her reason for lying to them. Instead, he continued to ignore her and treat her as if he didn't know who she was. Every time Koharu tried to confront him about it, he would turn away and begin chatting to someone else. Even during class, where they had no choice, but to be near each other, Kyouya opted to choose someone else to discuss their lessons with.

"Why won't he talk to me? We are dating right?" Koharu asked Haruhi as the two talked in the changing room as they were waiting for the rest of the Host Club to show up for their general meeting. Haruhi shrugged, not knowing what to say about the already odd relationship between her two upperclassmen. She heard a small choking sound and turned around to see tears running down Koharu's cheeks as the older girl's shoulders shook and she tried to hold on to one of her books with jittery hands. Haruhi walked over to her and placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder, hating to see the older girl in so much pain. Koharu turned slightly to look at Haruhi with tear filled eyes, not bothering to wipe away the tears that normally would not have fallen or to even hide the tear tracks that lined her cheeks. "I thought he wouldn't care."

"It was a pretty big shock for them," Haruhi whispered, wanting to take the boys' side but also not wanting to make Koharu any more upset. Koharu shook her head and sighed, shrugging off Haruhi's hand.

"I'm going home early," she told Haruhi as she grabbed her things. "Let me know what happens later, okay?"

With that, Koharu left and Haruhi found herself slightly angry at the Shadow King. This feeling continued on with Haruhi for several days, all of which Koharu failed to come to school again. The Host Club began to grow worried and Haruhi even tried to call her apartment and the main house, but Yuigo and Acelin informed her that Koharu wasn't around. In secret, Haruhi told the rest of the Host Club, besides Kyouya, about how sad Koharu was about how Kyouya was treating her. The other hosts began to think that Koharu had run away from them so she wouldn't have to see Kyouya and were even planning on getting Haruhi to sneak them to her real house. Kyouya ended up hearing about all of this though and began to rethink his decision to ignore Koharu.

Koharu had told him she loved him, other girls had said the same thing, but none were smart enough or clairvoyant enough to see through his masks. Though he tried to think of other things, he always seemed to end up on thoughts of Koharu again. Truthfully, he had no reason to be mad at her. If anything, he should be happy that she comes from such a wealthy family. Now he wouldn't have to fight his father if their relationship continued and got public.

He was reasoning things out much like this on the way to school one morning, taking the same route that took him past Koharu's apartment. He hardly glanced at the stairway that led up to the upper levels of her building and called out for the limo to stop. The limo had hardly stopped near the curb when he jumped out and started to jog towards the two girls he had seen. One was a girl with dark hair and a female Ouran uniform, but he barely noticed she was there. Instead he pulled a shocked Koharu into a hug.

"If you run again, your debt increases so much that you have to use your family's money," he whispered into her ear as he clutched her close. That seemed to cause Koharu to unfreeze and being to giggle into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said as she pulled away from him with a large smile on her face. She motioned to the girl next to her. "This is my cousin Kay-"

"Kaydence Maldrona," Kyouya finished, recognizing the girl that he had met a year ago. Kaydence nodded back at him with a look of distaste on her face.

"Ohtori," Kaydence replied curtly.

"You know each other?" Koharu questioned, completely surprised that the two knew each other let alone were enemies.

"I told you I came here freshman year, right?" Kay said with an eyebrow raise towards her cousin as if this piece of information was the most obvious thing in the world. "I happened to meet the famed Host Club while here."

"Oh, well, okay," Koharu seemed to be lost for words as she tried to process this.

"So why were you gone?" Kyouya questioned her, taking advantage of her moment of quiet.

"There was a family emergency back in England, so I'm going to be staying with Koharu and Yuigo for a bit," Kay answered for Koharu, grinning slightly after scowling at nothing in particular. She gestured down at her uniform with a look of disgust mixing with her grin. "I'm obviously going to be attending Ouran with you again."

"Isn't that great?" Kyouya said, his tone a little too cold to be cheerful. He turned to his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Do want me to take you to school?"

"That would be great, Kyouya!" Koharu replied with a large smile. She grabbed both Kyouya's and Kaydence's hands and started walking towards the limo. "Naturally, you're coming with us, Kay."

The three got into the limo. All the way to the school, Kyouya and Kaydence were glaring at each other over Koharu's head.

**EDIT: Hey everyone! Lovelydasom commented on how I didn't write and "EDIT" section last time so here we go. Last chapter I managed to jump from about 1,500 words to nearl 3,000 and this time I reached 4,000 words. Again, I am terribly sorry for deleting all of the other chapters, but the next chapter is a new one to make up for it! I hope you guys enjoy a little insight of Koharu's emotions and things and even Kyouya's family in the next chapter. Also, please review these chapters. since I got rid of the old ones, you can now review these even if you had reviewed them previously.**


	10. A Star Amongst Stars

**Hello everyone! I know it has been a long time since anything has happened with this and am extremely happy for all of you who have waited so long for the updates to finally start again. It's still slow going at this rate, but it's coming along somewhat. I still would greatly appreciate any help anyone may have with what had happened last time cause I only vaguely remember at this point.**

**Just a note, I recently graduated from high school and my college only has four classes next year so, if I get a laptop, I will be able to update more often!**

A Star Amongst Stars

A knock came to Koharu's door as she sat on her plush white couch with her laptop sitting lightly in her lap. She had been editting a video for the upcoming song her siblings and herself were producing and had felt the need to take a break. Her feeling clearly had come at a good time as the soft knock resounded around the room once again.

"Come on in Risako-chan!" she called as she placed her laptop on the glass table in front of her couch and grabbed her mug of hot chocolate to help warm her hands from the chilly house. She turned in time to see her door open quietly and reveal the small, black haired girl that was soon going to join their family if the other Veddette siblings had any choice in the matter. Personally, Koharu wanted Risako to join their ever growing family as well, but wasn't about to pressure her or Yuigo into marriage. Risako's dark hair was in twin braids that fell down to her waist and she was wearing a simple yellow blouse with a long white skirt and matching white flats that had large flowers on them. Risako's thick black framed glasses slowly slipped off her tiny nose as the younger teen bowed shyly at the young heiress.

"I'm sorry for interupting," Risako said as she slowly inched into the room.

"Risa," Koharu laughed as she looked at the teen in front of her curiously. Risako glanced up through her bangs and Koharu could see a slight blush coloring the girl's tan face. "Is there something wrong? The twins didn't try anything again, did they?"

Even before Koharu had finished speaking, Risako was shaking her head. Koharu sighed in relief, trully believing that she would have to go punish her sisters since their father and step-mother were out of town right now for their anniversary.

"Come on and take a seat, standing there can't be comfortable," she said, flashing Risako her 'host smile' in an attempt to calm down the clearly embarassed girl. Risako strode across the room and sat heavily on the couch beside Koharu, which surprised the female host greatly because Risako was normally a quiet and graceful girl. "What's wrong Risa?"

Risako looked at her clasped hands for a moment before she spoke.

"I'm not suited to be with Yuigo-kun," she said so quietly that Koharu had to strain to hear her.

"Wh-What?" Koharu was flabbergasted. She didn't know any girl, any where in the world that suited her brother more than Risako. The two had not only been dating since their freshman year, but also the three of them had been neighbors since they were children and the twins had first moved to the richer side of the city after their mother's death. Koharu tried to think, but could not come up with anyone who was as close to Yuigo as Risako other than herself. She turned her confused blue eyes on Risako to see tears within the other girl's own misty grey ones.

"He is too good for me and so many other girls would make better wives for him," Risako continued on, more tears streaming down her smooth cheeks as if she didn't care to even bother with them.

"Wait," Koharu said quickly, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of the clearly hurting girl that she had grown to love as a sister. "Risa, where did all of this come from?"

Risako glanced at her and blinked for a moment before frowning. "Yuigo and I had gone shopping."

"To the little commoners' shops around our apartment, I know," Koharu said, nodding encouragingly so Risako would get to the heart of the matter. "That's why I'm here, so you two can have the apartment to yourselves for the day."

Risako blushed a bit at her blunt explaination of the her being here, but decided to continue on with what she had been saying.

"We went to one of the shops for lunch and we ran into one of Yuigo's friends," Risako said quietly and a look of realization crossed Koharu's face.

"One of his fans," she murmured, thinking angrilly of the swarms of girls who nearly attacked her darling little brother every day for even a semblance of a chance at their money just because Yuigo was kind hearted and believed any sob story you told him.

Risako nodded before continuing on, her voice somehow getting even quieter. "She asked if Yuigo could escort her for the rest of the day because her friends had left her and she didn't know the area very well."

"And Yuigo helped her instead of staying with you," Koharu summed up, receiving a simply nod from Risako. Koharu thought for a moment before she became confused. "But how did that make you think you weren't worthy of being with him?"

"If I was more interesting or funny or better loo-," Risako began to stammer before Koharu calmly placed her hand over Risako's trembling lips. Koharu looked Risako straight in the eyes with a very serious expression and hard blue eyes.

"You are perfectly fine as you are. Yuigo is the one who needs to straighten up and realize that his girlfriend is far more important than any moment of chivalry," Koharu said in a deep, threatening tone. Risako's eyes widened as she looked at the slowly darkening expression of the older teen in front of her. "So stop all of this."

Risako could only stare at Koharu dumbfoundedly as Koharu's cell phone suddenly began to buzz, letting the angered teen know that someone was trying to call her.

"I'm sorry," Risako said quickly as she stood. "I'll leave now."

Risako quickly circled the couch and headed for the door.

"Risako-chan," Koharu called to her in a much softer tone than before, causing the dark heired girl to turn towards the older one. Koharu was smiling warmly at her. "Remember that we siblings want you as our next sister, not some ditz who, unlike you, would treat him like a slave."

Risako smiled at her words before turning on her heel to leave the room with a newfound skip in her step. Koharu turned back to her table to see that her phone was still buzzing so she leaned forward and picked it up.

"Hello Kyouya," she said as she flipped it open, barely supressing the giggle she wanted to release at his persistance.

"Why haven't you answered? I've been calling you for several minutes," he said in a quick, tight voice that made Koharu's thin brows knit in confusion.

"I was discussing something with one of my sisters," she replied shortly.

"Ah, okay then," Kyouya seemed to sighed and Koharu could hear a soft rustling coming from his end of the line.

"What did you need Kyouya? You don't normally call me so early like this," Koharu said as she shifted so she sat crossed legged on the couch with her phone resting in between her shoulder and ear. She leaned forward and pulled her laptop onto her lap so she could continue working while talking with her boyfriend.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner at my home tonight," Kyouya said a bit off handedly, so Koharu knew he was preoccupied with something else just like her. None the less, Koharu was a bit taken aback at his sudden invitation.

"Ano," she murmured as she tilted her head back to stare up at the ceilng.

"I completely understand if you wish to stay with your family instead," Kyouya said calmly as Koharu sighed.

"No, it was just a bit sudden," she told him and she smiled slightly. "I would actually love to come to dinner tonight."

"Good, then I will send someone over immediately to pick you up," Kyouya said quickly as if he released a single breath to say it.

"What?" Koharu gasped, glancing at her clock to see that it was only a little past ten in the morning. "I thought you said dinner, not lunch!"

"Yes, well, you will see why when you get here," Kyouya said and Koharu opened her mouth to give a retort, but the line went dead before she could say anything. Cursing under her breath, she stood to collect her small purse that she used on the weekends so she could go down and find her family to let them know that she was going to be leaving for the day.

"Oh, Ko, you know nothing about formal dinners, do you?" Acelin sighed as he washed out the bright green dye from Caitlin's hair. Koharu had found the two blondes in Acelin's small studio/spa in between their rooms the floor above Koharu's own room. Acelin allowed Caitlin to sit up and reveal the now lime green streak through her crooked bangs as he looked at his step-sister with a sad smile. "Kyouya lives in a very strict rich home, doesn't he?"

Koharu could only nod as Caitlin stood as grabbed her wrist.

"Then it is only natural that they spend the day making sure their looks are absolutely perfect for dinner that night," Acelin said as Caitlin gently pushed Koharu down into a chair and spun her towards the mirror. "Thankfully, my darling sœur, you have a wonderful mixture of the Japanese's smooth, olive skin and the Italian's long lashes and perfect hair. There isn't really anything to do to you other than slap on a beauty of a dress and do something to your hair."

"Which is simple enough even with the ghastly length," Caitlin murmured happily as she ran a thin hand through Koharu's hair as if to prove her point. Koharu sighed as she let her siblings go on into their own little fashion world for a moment before she finally told them she had to leave and thanks for the 'help'. By the time she got down stairs, the door bell had rung and one of the butlers was opening the door to reveal a large man in a suit with a bald head waiting on the steps. He had an earpiece in and black sunglasses on that made Koharu think of the movie versions of the American Secret Service.

"Miss Veddette, I am here to gather you for Master Kyouya," the man said in a gruff voice. Koharu had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from snickering at how formal the man was.

"Alright," she said after a second. She smiled at the butler as he opened the door wider to let her out. "I'll be back some time tonight, Orlando. You don't have to wait up this time. I am perfectly capable of letting myself in to my own home. Oh, and not a word of this trip to Papa, okay?"

"My lips are sealed Koharu," the middle aged man chuckled and mimmed zipping his lips together. Koharu giggled as he gave her a wink. She turned away from him to see that the man in front of her was scowling at Orlando from over her head. It was clear to Koharu that the older man was not pleased that Orlando was being so informal with his young miss. With a small sigh, she brushed passed him and started down the steps to the waiting limo. She heard a muttered curse come from behind her and laughed softly. She turned as she reached the limo to see that the man ws still half way up the long staircase that she had just ran down. Koharu waited patiently by the door, knowing that this butler was the kind that would frown upon a young miss opening her own door.

"Miss Veddette, please do not run like that, it isn't becoming of a young woman of your stature," the man panted when he finally came level with her. Koharu bobbed her head respectfully as he turned to open the door for her. She climbed in without a word, but had to let out a small, high pitched laugh in the moment it took for the man to reach his own door and get in. She glanced out the window towards her front door to see that many members of her own personal staff were hiding their own laughter behind their hands, aprons, and hankerchiefs.

It was a relatively short drive for them to get to Kyouya's home, seeing as how they lived in the same part of town. Unlike Koharu's own home on the edge of the 'rich' neighborhood, Kyouya's held nothing back and was a beautiful mixture of European elegance and Japanese tradition with its tall pillars and koi ponds that stretched out across either lawn that lined the long cobblestone drive. The vast grounds and elegant manor had everything in it that Koharu expected from the 'center' homes of their neighborhood. She expected that Tamaki's own home, Kyouya's direct neighbor and the very center property, was just as grand as this one, if not more.

"Miss Veddette," the butler called to her as she admired the grounds that stretched out before them. She glanced over to see that he was rolling down the privacy window and was looking at her through the rear view mirror. "Master Kyouya wished for me to tell you that the code under his name is THAT date, do you understand?"

"That date?' Koharu repeated in confusion, glancing out the window again before nodding in understanding. "Of course that date. Only he would be that heartless to Emiri."

They pulled up in front of the main house and this time Koharu didn't wait for the butler to open her door before she got out. By the time he was getting out himself, she was already halfway up the white stone steps that led into the large mansion. The door opened automatically as she neared, but she didn't care if it was a waiting butler or automatic doors that opened them for her, all she cared for in that moment was seeing Kyouya and giving him a piece of her mind.

"Ah, Koharu, welcome," she heard a familiar male voice say and she rounded on the tall man that stood a short distance from the entryway. Yuiichi Ohtori was beaming at her in a simple pair of black slacks and a deep orange shirt that had the first few buttons undone. If she wasn't so infuriated at him, Koharu would have thought that somehow Kyouya had aged into the extremely handsome young man that stood before her.

"Good evening," she replied through grit teeth. Yuiichi frowned at her tone.

"Is there something wrong Koharu?" Yuiichi asked, his medical mind racing to try and diagnose something that could be ailing the young woman before him.

"Where is Kyouya? I must discuss something with him," Koharu said, grinning in a fashion that Yuiichi was able to see that discussing was not the true verb that should have been used.

"He is in a meeting with our father," Yuiichi replied calmly, watching as Koharu paled.

"He told me that your father would be gone," Koharu said in a squeaky voice.

"Ah, it is just over Skype," Yuiichi explained, steppng closer to his former patient in hopes of calming her. "Now, you must calm down or I can't take you to Fuyumi to get ready for dinner."

"Okay," Koharu sighed and looked up at Yuiichi. "Thank you Yuiichi-san."

"Just Yuiichi is fine," the elder man said with a chuckle as he turned towards the grand stair case that stretched out before them. "I believe that all of my siblings would rather you just call us by our names."

"O-Of course," Koharu replied as she followed him up to the second floor and down the hall to a set of double doors.

"I'll leave you here for now," Yuiichi said with a smile. "Fuyumi would hate it if I saw either of you before dinner tonight."

They waved at each other as Yuiichi headed off further down the hall. With a small sigh, Koharu knocked on the door and entered the room before her.

The room was full of different gowns of varying colors and styles. A maid was bustling around the racks of gowns and accesories before heading towards the back of the vast room.

"Ah, you must be Miss Veddette," a maid with long black hair held back in a high ponytail said as she stepped up to Koharu from a small waiting area. She was gorgeous to Koharu with her olive skin and sparkling brown eyes. "Miss Fuyumi has been expecting you."

"I'm sorry if I was late," Koharu said sheepishly, unsure what to say to such a beautiful woman. She was used to charming people for the Host Club and her father, but this was a totally different case and this woman was a maid so her normal charms wouldn't work at all.

"Oh!" an excited gasp interuppted Koharu's train of thought and caused her to turn and see a petite woman with long blue hair. The woman rushed forward and hugged her in a tighter hug than Koharu would've guessed could have come out of the woman. When she pulled away, Koharu was out of breath and barely able to stand. "I've heard so much about you Koharu! I'm so happy to meet you."

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you too Fuyumi-sa-," Koharu cut herself off, remembering what Yuiichi had just told her about him and his siblings. "What are we doing here?"

"We are getting ready for dinner, of course," Fuyumi said excitedly as she turned to a rack and started searching through the different dresses. "We must look out absolute best."

"But isn't this only dinner with family?" Koharu asked, completely confused as she hid her distaste at some of the dresses Fuyumi was pulling out.

"Oh yes, but this is a good practice for when you finally have dinner with our father," Fuyumi said with a wink before she ducked behind another rack of dresses. It took Fuyumi several hours to finally decide on putting Koharu in a deep green dress that was tight around her chest until it flared at her hips down to the floor. Fuyumi herself was just in a leaf green dress that was more flowy and a lot more simple than Koharu's.

As they came down the stairs, Koharu could see Yuiichi and Kyouya standing by some large double doors with another man. Koharu assumed he must be Akito since he, like Yuiichi and Kyouya, had dark hair, a thin frame, and glasses. The three looked so much alike to Koharu, she began to wonder where Fuyumi got her looks from.

"Good evening gentlemen," Fuyumi called as she led Koharu down the stairs. The three looked up from the conversation to see them and Kyouya's expression softened when he saw his girlfriend come down the steps. Before he could move, Akito moved forward and offered each of his hands to the two coming down the stairs. Fuyumi smiled as she took her younger brother's hand while Koharu blushed and shyly took his hand. Akito then led the two ladies to the others before releasing their hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Koharu-chan," he said with a crooked grin and a small bow. "I am Ohtori Akito, second son and third child."

"The pleasure is mine, Akito-san," Koharu said quickly, fumbling into a bow. "I am Veddette Koharu, eldest."

"You didn't tell us she was this cute, Kyo," Akito said with a chuckle as he raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"I've never seen her react like this," Kyouya admitted as he came forward to wrap an arm around Koharu's waist, making her blush slightly at his show of affection. "Normally she is quite calm and cool headed when she speaks to new people."

"Stop talking like I'm a dog," Koharu snapped at him before striding over to Fuyumi. Kyouya frowned at his girlfriend, seeing the tension in her shoulders as she struck up a conversation with his sister.

"Masters, Misses," a servant said to them as he stepped out of the room they were waiting by. "Dinner is ready."

He then turned and opened the doors for them. Koharu's breath was taken away at the long oak table that had matching ornate chairs positioned at equal length around it. Silver dishes of food were placed in the center of the table in front of five chairs that had places set for the diners. Yuiichi and Akito stepped forward to pull out two of the chairs that were facing each other.

"Ladies," they motioned towards the chairs and the two women stepped forward to take the two brothers' extended hands. As everyone took their seat, servant came out to serve them their dinners.

"So, Koharu," Yuiichi began as they all began to eat. "How has Ouran been treating you?"

Koharu glanced up to see that everyone, even Kyouya, was staring at her.

"Ah, it is a lovely school," she began, not sure how to continue. "It's far different from any of the other schools I've been to."

"I hear that you were homeschooled for a little while. Do you not fear that has hindered you in some way?" Akito asked with a small frown. Koharu's eyebrows knit in confusion. She hadn't told anyone she had been taken out of school the year her mother passed so she could be with her father. She glanced at Kyouya to see that he was facing the other direction.

"I was homeschooled by my stepmother after my mother passed, but it was in primary school so it has no effect on my education now," Koharu replied through grit teeth. She kept staring at the back of Kyouya's head, waiting for him to turn around and see the fury in her eyes. Seeing that he was refusing to look at her, Koharu stood.

"Is there something wrong Koharu?" Akito asked in surprise, noticing the hurt and anger that were quickly building on the young woman's face.

"Nothing, Akito," Koharu nearly spat as she turned to address the three siblings across the table from her. "But I realized that I must be leaving."

"Why?" Kyouya asked, finally turning to look up at her in confusion.

"Because you dared to act like a total prick and use the date my cousin got kidnapped as the code to get into your own home!" Koharu said in a increasingly loud voice. When she finished her small rant, she was red in the face and was breathing heavily with angry tears rushing down her cheeks. Kyouya could only seem to stare at her until she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Her mind was a whirling mess and she knew without even looking at herself that she would look similar to the jumble of thoughts that were rushing through her mind in that moment. As she stepped out into the cold night air that had wrapped itself around the Ohtori grounds, she could only think of getting away from Kyouya. She started off across the lawn, waving off the many servants that were rushing towards her from several different directions as if to help her. It wasn't until several minutes later when she reached the gates that she realized that she was never going to make it to her house in the gown and heels she was wearing. She patted the small pocket stitched just inside her sleeve before letting out a curse. She had forgotten her cell phone with her normal clothes, not thinking that she would need it before she got changed again. Looking around in the fading light, she recognized a tall blonde figure standing outside a tall brick wall with a golden dog jumping around at his heels as two black clad men watched on.

"Tamaki!" she cried without even thinking, rushing towards the blonde as more tears fell from her eyes. The blonde teen turned in bewilderment at the cry of his name, moving just in time to catch the stricken girl as she flung her arms around him.

"K-Koharu?" he stammered as he staggered back under her sudden weight and his two guards moved to extract her from him. Tamaki waved them off as he delicately unwound his friend's arms from him. He heard a quiet sniffle from his dear friend and lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. He frowned when he saw that tears were running down her face and she seemed to not even care. He tried wiping her tears away with his thumbs, but more came down and he was soon unable to keep up with them. "Koharu, mon ami, what's wrong? Who did this to you?"

Koharu only shook her head at his questions and Tamaki saw that he wasn't going to be able to talk her at all with her in the state she was in. He took a small step back from her and noticed that she was in a beautiful gown. He looked around as he pulled her close to him and noticed that the gate to Kyouya's home was wide open. He glanced down at the sobbing girl before making up his mind. He turned and began to guide Koharu towards his own home with his two guards quickly following into step behind them. Minutes later, he had Koharu sitting on his bed with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands and a blanket wrapped snuggly around her shoulders.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki nearly yelled as he stepped out of his room with his phone to his ear. He kept the door cracked slightly so he could keep an eye on Koharu as she stared blankly into the cup of cocoa.

"What is it Tamaki? I don't really have time for any of your games right now," Kyouya said in a tired tone.

"Well this isn't a game!" Tamaki snapped, getting flushed at the idea that his friend was so readily blowing him off. "I have your girlfriend on my bed right now and, guess what, she's crying her eyes out! I may not know the story behind why, but I found her right outside your house, mon ami, and I don't like that she is so upset."

"I'm coming over," Kyouya said after a breif pause, hanging up before Tamaki could say anything more. Tamaki tried several times to call back, but Kyouya seemed to refuse to answer. After several tense minutes of pacing up and down the hallway, a maid came to Tamaki to announce that Kyouya was indeed there to see him. Kyouya, not being one to wait, was only a few steps behind her as he purposefully marched down the hall.

"Kyo-," Tamaki began to say, stepping up to his best friend only to have the dark haired teen brush past him and into his room. Tamaki gaped after Kyouya as the older teen shut his door with a barely audible click. Tamaki stepped up to the door and placed his ear on it, hoping to hear something coming from the couple inside. He strained to hear, but nothing came from the two that he could hear until the door opened to reveal Kyouya. Kyouya glanced at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Things are fine now," he said as he headed away from the room. "I just had to explain a misunderstanding to her. She'll be leaving soon."

Tamaki stared after his best friend for a moment before turning to look at Koharu, who was staring dazedly into space with her hand to her lips.


	11. Challenge from Lobelia's Girls' Academy!

**A very big thank you to the people who resently began following Twisted Fated/ Welcome to the Host Club. Just a small note about WHC, I won't be continuing it until I finish this again.**

A Challenge from Lobelia's Girls Academy!

"Haruhi!" the twins called as they entered their classroom early one beautiful spring morning. The young woman in question glanced up from her school bag as she pulled out her homework from the night before. The twins immediately pulled Haruhi towards them and began to grin broadly at her.

"What's up you guys?" Haruhi asked, looking from one twin to the other as she became puzzled at the way they were acting.

"We need you to go out and get more coffee," Hikaru said, wrapping an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"What about our classes?" Haruhi asked, frowning. It would take her the better part of the morning to walk to a store from the isolated school.

"What about them? They've already been canceled this afternoon," Kaoru said as he too wrapped one of his arms around her thin shoulders.

"Canceled? Why?" Haruhi asked looking at either twin in total bewilderment.

"You didn't know?" Hikaru grinned even wider and it was clear that he was reading himself up to tease Haruhi to the fullest extent he could before the day ended. Koaru, on the other hand, decided to take pity on the commoner that they loved to toy with.

"For today and tomorrow our school is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs," he explained to her as they guided her towards the door. "Cultural clubs from other schools are even coming to participate in the shows. Since it's a decently sized event, we students get half of the day off and tomorrow off to go see the exibits each of the clubs are hosting."

At the word 'hosting', Haruhi frowned.

"We won't be participating in anything, will we?" she asked, looking worried at the idea of having to do anything showy like singing or dancing.

"Of course not," a new voice said from just outside their classroom. Haruhi turned around as the twins looked around her to see Koharu smiling at them all. "Kyouya is too busy to organize things for us and Tamaki was asked to help most of the music departments in their performances."

"Oh," Haruhi looked rather pleased at the news that she wouldn't have to get on stage.

"So how are you going to spend your afternoon?" Koharu asked, looking at her underclassmen. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other before they smiled back at her.

"Haruhi is going to go get us more instant coffee," they informed her together.

"I never agreed to that!" Haruhi yelled at her two best friends, making Koharu laugh.

"Why not Haru? We do have the time," Koharu said as the twins pouted at the small brunette. "I'll go with you and everything."

Haruhi hesitated for a moment before she sighed, seeing no point in arguing further when it was clear that she was outnumbered in the choice of if she was going or not. Hikaru and Kaoru bid the two female hosts good bye before they headed for the Host Club's room, deciding that there really was no point of going to half day classes with a hyped up Renge and no Haruhi.

It wasn't for a few more hours that there was any sign of Haruhi and Koharu near campus, since they had had to go all the way to a neighboring district for anything remotely close to a super market. It was on their way back through the main gates, chatting happily about they planned to do this upcoming extended weekend, that Haruhi slipped on an unseen dip in the cobblestone. She gave a small squeak, clutching her bag of coffee to her so she didn't drop it.

"Haruhi!" Koharu cried out, reaching for her best friend with her one available arm. She cringed as she saw that she wouldn't be able to grab Haruhi before the younger teen fell out of her reach. Before either girl could blink, Haruhi was whisked out of the air by a pair of long, thin arms. She gazed up at the person who had cauht her to see large brown eyes on a small, rounded face with a pointed chin that had short brown hair lightly framing it.

"It would be a shame if any harm came to that cute face of yours, Miss," the person said as she helped Haruhi steady herself. Haruhi stared blankly at her, only registering that this tall girl was smiling softly at her.

"How did you-?" Koharu gasped before she frowned. She had seen that uniform before. The long maroon skirt and the soft yellow ribbon that tied so lightly around a girls neck. "L-Lobelia?"

Elsewhere, two girls that were wearing the same maroon and yellow uniform as the mysterious woman outside were walking down what should have been a deserted corridor. The two girls walked on, ignoring the soft whispers of the many girls that were standing around this back corridor. The older had light brown hair that fell in soft waved down her back and eyes that clearly said that she believed that she was superior to most. The younger had cropped auburn hair and large eyes that shown with an intense energy. The paused as they came upon the set of doors at the end of the long hallway. Together, they pushed open the doors to a flourish of roses and the sound of trumpets calling.

"Welcome!" came the call of six handsome men. A long couch was set up just within the room. Kyouya, dressed in black and purple armor, was the only one seat with a large book in his lap. Just behind him was Mori wearing dark silver and blue armor with a large sword drapped across his shoulders. Behind the couch itself were the twins, both dressed in light blue tunics and wide brimmed hats that had large white feathers in them, clearly acting as this court's jesters. To the left of the couch was Tamaki, wearing white and red armor with a long white cape and a gleaming sword strapped to his hip. Finally, Hunny stood in front of the couch with Usa-chan in his arms, clutching him to the pink armor the small boy was wearing. The girls narrowed their eyes as one as Tamaki stepped forward, drawing his sword with an impressive hiss.

"Damsels from another fair land, I see," he said, holding up his sword for them to see clearly. He replaced his sword in its scabbard as he stepped forward to greet them. "I'm glad you've come, my princesses, for if the world were to be destroyed, I would want to be the knight that was there to protect you both until the very end, even at the expense of my own life."

He dropped down to one knee and bowed to the two girls before him. There was a small pause in which it was immediately clear to the other hosts that these two girls were not at all impressed by Tamaki's proclomation.

"My," the older girl sighed in tone that sounded as if she was quite tired of Tamaki already. "At the expense of his own life he says? That's quite the arrogant sentiment, is it not? I wonder if he thinks that's what will make a woman happy."

The hosts all looked at the cold girl in bewilderment. No one, not even Haruhi and Koharu, had spoken as if what they were doing was wrong. Their customers enjoyed themselves and that was what mattered to them.

"What to do, Sister Suzuran?" the younger girl said as she finally decided to speak. "Men are lower life forms that value their own pride over anything else. They turn their own talents into things that will benefit themselves only and not something that can benefit the world."

"My, Hinagiku, you are a clever girl," Suzuran said with a small smile.

"That was pretty harsh," Tamaki said, though he had a smile on his face as he stood to address the two girls. "Well then, what can I say to make you happy?"

"Good question," a voice said from the hallway, drawing everypne's attention. They saw a tall girl with an arm wrapped around Koharu's shoulders and the other drapped lightly across Haruhi's shoulders. "In my case, it would be 'I would never leave my lover alone.'"

She gave a small spin to both of the girls before holding onto their wrists as they almost fell.

"If we must fight, let us do it together," the girl continued, staring intently at the two girls. "If we prevail, it will be together. If not, we will meet our fate together. Though I may perish, I swear to you, I will never leave your side."

She dropped down to one knee and kissed both of the hands that she held tightly in her grasp. All of the host were stunned and lost for words at the sight of the teen suddenly proclaiming her undying love for their newest members.

"Benibara-sama, you're late," Suzuran scolded the still kneeling teen, though the light brunette was smiling softly. "You will have to punished later I guess, but for now, where did you find this adorable lady?"

Benibara smiled warmly at her friend as she stood.

"Just over there," Benibara said with a careless wave of her hand. Dropping Koharu's hand, she pulled Haruhi close and gazed into the surprised girl's eyes. "She may have been dressed as a boy, but I was able to tell immdiately. Just look at these clear, maidenly eyes."

"And her skin!" Hinagiku cooed as she and Suzuran began to stroke Koharu's arms and legs adoringly.

"Indeed! A shining natural material!" Suzuran agreed as Koharu gave a shudder at how creepy the two girls were acting.

"Hold it! Don't go touching my daughters without asking first!" Tamaki cried as he ran towards the group of girls, Kyouya striding after him with murder in his eyes.

"Hands off!" Benibara yelled as she punched Tamaki square in the jaw, sending him flying back into Kyouya's chest.

"S-She hit me!" Tamaki whimpered as the rest of the Host Club boys gathered quickly around their leader with things to try and cheer him up. "She's so violent!"

"It's okay Tama-chan!" Hunny said quickly as the three girls strode forward into the room, dragging Haruhi and Koharu along with them.

"They're even more feeble than we heard," Benibara said coldly, looking down on Tamaki and the rest of the hosts. "A frivolous mishmash of fools."

"From your uniforms, I see that you are from Lobelia Girls' Academy," Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses slightly so they flashed in the light. Koharu blinked at him and bit her lip, seeing what was coming from her boyfriend after the insult to the club.

"Indeed we are," Benibara replied with a smirk. With a flourish of their clothes, the three girls changed.

"Lobelia!" Benibara sang in a deep tone. Her new outfit was a purple tuxedo with a matching fedora and white pants.

"Lobelia!" Suzuran sang out. Her new outfit was a beautiful blue and white ball gown of shimmering silk.

"Lobelia!" Hinagiku sang in a high pitched voice. Her new outfit was a poofy pink dress and matching Mary Jane heels.

"Saint Lobelia Academy, high school 2nd year, Amakusa Benio," Benibara introduced herself with a wink.

"Also, 2nd Year, Maihara Chizuru," Suzuran introduced herself with a small smile.

"Also, first year, Tsuwabuki Hinako," Hinagiku said with a smirk towards the boys.

"We are Saint Lobelia's white lily league, but most people call us the-" Benibara paused.

"Zuka Club!" the three sang together as they flourished their costumes to reveal even larger costumes. The Host Club stood dumbstruck at the three girls before them. It was several moments before anyone moved. When they did, Tamaki fainted right where he stood from the pure shock of these women and the twins began to laugh so hard they were crying.

"The Zuka Club!" the shouted together, clutching at their stomachs. "That's just great! And to intentionally wear those costumes under their uniform!"

The two stopped laughing when they were struck on the head. The twins looked up indignantly, expecting to see one of the Zuka girls next to them. Everyone in the room was shocked to find Koharu standing there instead with a furious look in her eyes.

"What was that for?" Hikaru yelled at her.

"For laughing at their club!" Koharu yelled back, a slight hint of red reaching her cheeks. "My older sister is in their club!"

That made everyone freeze. The thought that Koharu had some relation to this odd club had all of the Host Club reeling and the same thought brought elation to the Zuka girls' faces.

"Who is your darling sister?" Benibara asked, striding up to Koharu to take her hands. Koharu thought for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Lady Chisanabara," she replied, much to the three girls' surprise.

"Small lady is your older sister?" Suzuran asked in an awed voice to which Koharu nodded. "That must be such an honor!"

"She's quite a little ball of sunshine, isn't she?" Koharu laughed as she stepped away from the three much taller girls. "I was looking forward to her preformance this afternoon."

"Oh dear, my lady," Benibara said in a sad tone, her expression dropping considerably. "Some awful person must have lied to you. Small lady's preformance isn't this afternoon, but tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I was looking forward to it too," Koharu said sadly.

"But maiden," Benibara said as she wrapped her arms around Koharu's waist and pulled her close. "You wouldn't have to miss any of our wonderous preformances if you attended our Saint Lobelia's."

"I'm sure Small lady would be quite pleased if you transferred to us," Hinagiku said excitedly.

"And of course, we would bring you with us away from this dirt," Suzuran murmured as she took Haruhi's hand in her's and looked meaningfully into the younger girl's eyes.

"For soiling these dear, sweet maidens," Benibara proclaimed as she glared at the bored Host Club. "I swear I will bring down the Host Club at once!"

"Ah, please wait," Koharu said, pulling away from the Zuka girls in surprise.

"There is no time to wait, dear maiden!" Benibara said, still glaring at the Host Club boys. "We must prepare the paperwork for your transfers immediately."

"No, you don't understand!" Haruhi tried to say, but the three Zuka girls were already dragging them out of the room.

* * *

"Gentlemen," Tamaki murmured sadly from by the long window in the Host Club room minutes later. He had woken up shortly after the Zuka Club had left and the rest of the Host Club had been quick to fill him in on what had happened after he fainted. "Think about what this may mean. Haruhi may be indifferent on a normal basis, but, if she had to decide, she does tend to favor men's clothing. Besides, when they first joined the Host Club, didn't Haruhi and Koharu say that they didn't mind being fussed over by girls? And with Koharu's sister at that school- Oh, why did I not realize it before? It's a large possibility that the Zuka Club is a better match for our girls than that Host Club ever could be."

"Wha-?" Hikaru said as the Host Club boys stared at their leader in amazement. They had never seen him so down before, especially not since Haruhi and Koharu had joined their ranks. They paused for a moment before, slowly, each boy realized what their depressed leader was saying.

"Haruhi would be better suited for a girls' school," Kaoru said with wide eyes. "And Koharu would be able to be around her sister."

"Wah!" Hunny cried, gaining their attention. "Haru-chan and Ko-chan are going to transfer away!"

"What do we do?" Hikaru asked numbly. He didn't like the thought of his toy leaving him, especially not to a bunch of silly feminists.

"Koharu could easily pay for them to go and they'd pass the entrance exams perfectly," Kaoru added, looking more and more depressed at loosing his toy as he thought more about it.

"They could probably pay their debt and leave within moments," Kyouya said in a too calm voice.

"Gentlemen! Calm down and listen to what I have to say!" Tamaki yelled over their chatter. The other boys immediately quieted as their leader turned to address them. "I have a secret plan."

* * *

The next morning, Koharu and Haruhi sat in the middle of a mass of Ouran students that were seated in their auditorium. All of the Ouran students looked around nervously at the thousands of Lobelia students surrounding them and screaming shrilly. The confused Ouran students couldn't understand a single thing that was happening until a small brunette girl stepped out on the stage. She had small ringlets for hair that were covered by a deep purple fedora. She was wearing a puffy black skirt with a purple tank top and purple ankle boots. The soft, orchestra music picked up pace and smoothlu transitioned into a rock song. Within moments, even the Ouran students were on their feet, cheering for the tiny girl that was dancing and twirling around the stage to the music.

"Go Tasia!" Koharu yelled, causing Haruhi to look at her in confusion. Koharu grinned at her. "That's my older sister Anastasia."

Haruhi smiled back at her grinning best friend and joined the older girl in cheering for Tasia as the tiny girl finished her dance with a flourish of purple flower petals.

"That was a wonderful preformance," Koharu said as she stretched, walking out of the auditorium with the other students. Haruhi nodded in agreement as they headed towards the Host Club room. As they reached the room, the saw a note taped to the door.

HARUHI, KOHARU,

WAIT FOR THE ZUKA CLUB BEFORE COMING IN!

LOVE,

YOUR DADDY

"What?" Koharu sputtered, trying not to laugh at the blonde's curly writing. "What does he mean?"

Haruhi could only shrug as they leaned against the wall to wait for the three Zuka Club girls. It didn't take too long for the three girls to come down the hall with a fourth Lobelia girl coming after them.

"Tasia!" Koharu cried as she rushed forward to hug her new sister. Tasia ran forward, her white flats not making a sound unlike her classmates. The sisters hugged in the middle of the hallway as Haruhi and the Zuka Club came up to them.

"Oh, what a lovely sight," Benibara sniffled. "The sight of two young maidens greeting each other lovingly like only sisters could! Its such a glorious sight! Thank you, maidens, for waiting on us and letting us see such a warming sight."

"Now, fair maidens," Suzuran said sweetly, drawing their attention.

"As promised, we are back to hear your definite answer after you left the transfer process yesterdat," Hinagiku said with a smile.

"And we'll definately set things straight with those awful hosts," Suzuran said assertavely. The three Zuka Club members grabbed a hold of Haruhi and Koharu and pulled them to the door before opening it. The six girls stared into the dark room in confusion. All they could see in the darkness was a jumbled mass in the middle of the room. They stared for several moments before the mass moved.

"Ouran!" a hideously false voice tried to sing as someone with large curls on either side of their head stood from the mass.

"Ouran!" someone else sang as they stood up to be a perfect mirror of the first person.

"Ouran!" a man and a slender woman stood from the back of the mass.

"Ouran!" a cute voice sang as a young girl stood from the mass. The lights flashed on then and the six girls blinked in surprise.

"Ouran!" a tall blonde stood from the center of the group and sang in a clearly masculine voice. The blonde had heavy make up on and a large red dress. The twins had just as much, if not more, make up on and odd blue-green dresses on. Mori looked somewhat normal in a deep blue suit with large feathers sticking out of the back. Hunny looked adorable with long blonde hair and a poofy pink dress on. Kyouya actually looked womanly with long black hair and a slender black and purple dress on, though he had a large black fan in front of his face so they couldn't tell if he was wearing make up or not.

"Host Club!" they all called to the six girls with a flourish. "Welcome!"

The girls were all dumbfounded as they stared at the Host Club's newest antic.

"Haruhi, Koharu, welcome," Tamaki said as he came forward with a large smile on his face.

"Haru-chan! Ko-chan!" Hunny called as he spun and twirled forward. "I'm a princess! Do I look good?"

"What kind of stunt is this?" Benibara yelled at the Host Club. "Are you trying to make fun of our culture?"

"Make fun? No, certainly not," Tamaki said calmly. "I have taken everything into consideration with this. This is the surefire technique garunteed amongst commoners to make even a crying child happy!"

The girls could only stare at him as he continued on dramatically.

"The Freebie Campaign!" Tamaki yelled with another flourish. "You ladies who have lived sheltered lives at Lobelia might not know this, but commoners are apt for having a weakness to free things."

Koharu was sure in that moment that if Haruhi wasn't as stunned as she was, then Tamaki would have been hit for saying that.

"It's true that our ladies may now be distracted and sensing the appeal of the Zuka Club," Tamaki admitted, though he had conffidence strengthening his voice. "However, if you join our club, your brothers and sisters come with it! Yes, the plan is to experience the feeling of being in the Zuka Club, while still staying in the Host Club!"

He began to spin happily.

"See Haruhi? Aren't I pretty?" he called over to the stunned brunette.

"We're the Hitachiin sisters," Hikaru and Kaoru introduced in squeaky voices. "Which one is prettier?"

"Haru-chan! Ko-chan!" Hunny called as he/she ran up to them. "You can call me big sister now!"

"Y-You think that a maiden can be taken in by this?" Benibara yelled at the Host Club only to have laughter errupt from next to her. She turned to see Tasia on the floor laughing while Haruhi clutched at her sides laughing and Koharu bit her lip behind her hand to keep from laughing.

"_Too funny! Too funny!_" Tasia was crying as she rolled on her back.

"I don't even know what this means!" Haruhi cried as she laughed hysterically.

"Are we really that funny?" Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru asked Haruhi as they got really close to her. Koharu watched the three chase down Haruhi for a moment before she crossed the room to Kyouya.

"Seriously Kyouya, what was this all about?" she asked with a small laugh, surprised to see her boyfriend in make up and a dress. Kyouya mumbled something from behind his fan that Koharu couldn't quite hear. "What did you say?"

"I didn't want to lose you!" Kyouya shouted, turning slightly red before putting his fan back in place in front of his face. Koharu looked stunned at his outburst, the room dead quiet at the sound of Kyouya shouting. Koharu smiled slightly and turned back to the Zuka Club.

"Maiden," Benibara said sadly, seeing the smile and not liking what that could mean.

"I'm sorry. Haruhi and I had an interesting time with you yesterday and I would really enjoy going to school with Tasia," Koharu said kindly, her expression apologetic. She turned to the boys of the Host Club and smiled happily at them. "But I have no intention to leave the people who have accepted me for who I am instead of who my family is. I couldn't imagine studying anywhere else or without my friends."

"And I began studying here for a future goal of mine," Haruhi explained as the Zuka girls turned to her hopefully. "So I don't intend to quit Ouran until that goal is met."

The Host Club cheered at the two girls' words as Benibara frowned at Haruhi.

"Besides," Koharu said as she stepped closer to Kyouya. "I don't intend on leaving this one alone around girls that could easily steal him from me."

The Zuka Club looked dumbfounded at Koharu's words before Benibara grimaced.

"We are not giving up on you maidens," Benibara said as she, Suzuran, and Hinagiku began to leave. "We swear to you, we will come rescue you from this place and bring down the Host Club! Until then, may we meet again soon."

The left the room and the door closed with a light thud. Koharu turned on Kyouya with a grin.

"You just had to make me the Gay Prince for real, didn't you?" she said teasingly before someone tugged on her arm. She turned to see Tasia smiling up at her. Koharu blinked for a moment before she too smiled and turned to address the Host Club. "Everyone, this is my new stepsister Anastasia."

"_Hello,_" Tasia called to everyone before looking up at Koharu. "_Autumn, I swear I won't let the Zuka Club hurt your friends."_

_"Thanks yous," _Koharu said in shaky Greek. The two new sisters shared a smile as the Host Club looked on.


	12. A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family

**Sorry it's been so long guys, but the next one should come out sooner since half of it is written! Yay almost 5,000 words this time! Yay! Please review everyone!**

A Day in the life of the Fujioka Family

"And so Emiri came running out and the look on her face was absolutely priceless!" Koharu laughed heartily as she, Haruhi, and Kaydence walked down the street together. Each of the three girls had at least one grocery bag slung on their arms as they headed towards Haruhi's apartment.

"Oh shut up Koharu, I was really worried about you," Kaydence pouted as her face turned red at her friends' laughter. "That swing was really high and you had fallen straight back at like six feet in the air."

"What do you think Haruhi? Was it funny or serious?" Koharu asked her best friend, the younger brunette stopping in her tracks as she thought.

"It would have been funny to see Kaydence-san's face," she said slowly, receiving a grin from Koharu. "But she was justified to be worried if you fell from that height."

"Way to be a lawyer, Haruhi," Kay said as she rolled her eyes. "Let's just get back to your place so we can help you finish your chores before your dad gets home from work."

The three headed off again. Koharu and Kaydence had decided to stay with Haruhi that weekend since her father had been switched to early morning shifts at the bar that he works at. The three girls continued to laugh and joke with each other as they turned the corner that lead to the street Haruhi lived on. They paused when they saw a huge crowd grouped out front of Haruhi's apartment. As they neared slowly, they could see that it was two long black limos that looked foreign and expensive.

"A Veddette model," Koharu murmured softly as Emiri whistled quietly, both cousins recognizing their uncles' design of the vehicles.

"What are they doing here?" Haruhi wondered before the doors opened and people began to step out. First came a tall blonde with clearly expensive designer clothing on, then came a dark haired teen with just as expensive clothing on, though they were wearing contrasting colors of white and black respectively. After them came a pair of red haired twins in clothes that matched exactly, except they had reversing colors. Finally out came an extremely tall teen that had a partially undone vest on and a small blonde that had a cute sailor uniform on. All of them had either very serious or overly joyous expressions on their faces.

"Listen men!" Tamaki said grandly to the gather Host Club as Haruhi slowly grew madder at the sight of them. "We mustn't do anything that will cause Haruhi to kick us out!"

"Too late," Kay chuckled as Haruhi stormed up to the boys.

"Leave, now," was all she said as she pushed past Tamaki to get to the stairs that led up to the second level of apartments.

"Ah, there you are Koharu," Kyouya said with a small smile as he noticed his girlfriend and her cousin near them. "Good morning Maldrona."

"You're awfully nice for this early in the morning, Ohtori," Kaydence commented cooly to the Shadow King.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny called after Haruhi as he bounded up to her. Haruhi turned at the bottom of the stairs and eyed each of the boys.

"No matter what you say, I'm not letting any on you in," she said sternly to them.

"B-But I brought a cake," Hunny whimpered, tears coming to his eyes as he held up the large white box with a pink ribbon tied into a bow around it. Haruhi paused as she looked at the cake box before she sighed.

"You can come in for tea, but that's it," she muttered as she turned to head up the steps again.

"Haruhi," an elderly woman said in concern as she came to meet Haruhi at the top of the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

"Madame Landlady," Tamaki said, immediately entering 'host mode' at the sight of the distressed lady. "I am Souh Tamaki, Haruhi's senpai. It is an honor to meet you."

"O-Oh my," the landlady blushed furiously as Tamaki kissed her hand. She smiled at Haruhi as she turned to walk away. "I'll stop by later with some snacks."

Haruhi sighed as she led the group to the end of the balcony.

"Ah, Kay," Koharu said, suddenly realizing something. "Today is the 24th, isn't it?"

"Yeah, why?" Kaydence said, looking at her cousin strangely as the rest of the Host Club turned on her. Koharu grinned sheepishly at her cousin before Kaydence rolled her eyes. "You forgot to call Amato didn't you?"

Koharu nodded and Kaydence sighed.

"You better call him soon or it'll be too late," she said to her cousin as she squeezed past the Host Club members to enter Haruhi's apartment. Koharu pulled out her cell phone and motioned for the others to go on inside.

"I'll be right in after I make this call," she said as she headed back down the stairs.

"Wah! Everything is so small!" Hunny said as he stepped through the door before he nearly tripped on the raised flooring.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said quietly as he caught his cousin with one hand. "Dojo."

"Ah! You're right Takashi! It's just like a dojo!" Hunny said excitedly as he and Mori removed their shoes. The rest of the club entered after them, repeating the process of taking off their shoes before stepping up into the living room.

"I'm sorry I don't have enough matching glasses," Haruhi said quickly as she and Emiri passed out cups of hot tea to the hosts as they all sat around Haruhi's small table. "We normally only have one or two guests over at a time."

"Haru-chan! Which cake would you like?" Hunny asked as Mori opened the box of cakes so everyone could see.

"Maldrona, who is that Amato person you and Koharu were talking about?" Kyouya asked Kaydence quietly as the rest of the hosts discussed which cake they each wanted.

"Why Ohtori? Jealous?" Kaydence chuckled as she took a sip of tea, glancing up to see if her words had any effect on Kyouya. Seeing no change, she placed her cup down on the table. "He's an old friend of mine and Koharu's. His father used to bring him to our grandfather's vineyard all the time, so we got to play. Those two got really close though. I think they even shared a kiss the last time we visited."

If Kyouya felt anything about what she had just said, he didn't show it as Koharu entered the apartment and joined them around the small table. Soon, the Host Club was chatting over their cake.

"I feel peckish," Hunny said as he sat back. Mori picked up his dish to take it to the kitchen before Koharu stopped him and took it for him.

"When's lunch?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, turning to Haruhi. Haruhi frowned, her eye twitching slightly.

"We didn't prepare anything yet," Koharu answered for her best friend as she came back into the room. "We would have to go shopping if you guys want anything."

"We are the ones who stopped in on you unannounced," Kyouya said as he stood. He brought a jet black credit card from his pocket and held it out to Haruhi. "So we'll foot the money. Instead of cooking, why not order some of your favorite sushi or something?"

"Kyouya, she doesn't need to take Host Club funds for food," Koharu scolded him as she recognized the card from the many times he had ordered props and things for the club in front of her.

"All right," Haruhi said testily, drawing everyone's attention. "I have a friend who runs a sushi shop nearby, so I'll just give them a call. They have some pretty high quality stuff so it should be fine with all of you."

"I want something made by you Haru-chan," Hunny said quietly, his eyes sparkling slightly as he smiled up at her.

"That's okay, but, even if I start now, it will take some time," Haruhi replied with a small smile towards the little blonde. Behind them, the twins and Tamaki seemed to be quietly weeping with their arms stretched out pathetically towards Hunny.

"We can wait!" the three said excitedly as they jumped up from their sad pose.

"I guess I have to go shopping again then," Haruhi mumbled, looking tiredly at Koharu.

"I'll help you," Koharu said with a small smile, knowing her friend was having a hard time having the whole Host Club in her home. She moved to grab her small bag as silence fell across the room.

"I want to go to a commoners' market!" Tamaki said suddenly as he stood from the table.

"Us too!" the twins agreed as they too stood from the table.

"Me too! Me too!" Hunny called to them as he jumped up as well.

"This might be a good experience," Kyouya said as he also stood, Mori standing up right after. The twins then ran out of the apartment chanting about being able to go to a commoners' market.

"Kay, please make sure they don't kill anyone," Koharu sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Kaydence chuckled softly as she stood to follow the twins out of the apartment with Hunny and Mori leaving right after her. Koharu looked up at Kyouya and smiled slightly. "Please make sure they don't make a fool of Haruhi."

"I can't promise anything," Kyouya replied as they left the apartment together. Haruhi was about to follow them as she did a head count. She paused half way to the door when she realized that Tamaki hadn't left yet. She turned, scanning the room for him, only to find him kneeling in front of her mother's small shrine. "Senpai? Aren't you coming?"

Tamaki glanced up at her before smiling at her mother's picture.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said quietly as he continued to smile at the picture of the beautiful brunette woman. "Before I do, though, I wanted to pay my respects to your mother."

"Thank you for doing so," Haruhi murmured as she sat next to him. Tamaki reched out slowly and delicately picked up the picture so he could take a closer look at it.

"You take after your mother, don't you Haruhi?" he asked as he smiled warmly at the picture of the smiling woman.

"Yeah, my dad says so too," Haruhi said with a small smile. She had always been happy to hear that she took after her mother, that was, after all, her biggest dream.

"She was pretty. And she looked smart too," Tamaki said as he placed the picture down again.

"I don't know about if she was pretty or not, but she was a lawyer," Haruhi told him as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Oh! I bet she was a pretty capable one too," Tamaki said eagerly, still refusing to look away from the picture. "You can't fool these eyes."

"I don't know about your eyes, senpai, but she tried her best every day," Haruhi replied with a warm smile towards her mother's picture. There was a small pause before Tamaki clapped his hands awkwardly as he stood. He teetered for a moment before completely falling over on top of Haruhi, who caught him with a startled cry.

"Ah! Haruhi! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Tamaki said frantically as he pushed himself slightly off of her, but was still hovering over her on the floor.

"No, you were just a bit heavy, senpai," Haruhi answered calmly, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. Before either could move any further, the door to Haruhi's apartment opened to reveal a magenta haired woman standing there. She paused at the sight of Haruhi and Tamaki on the ground before a smile broke across her face.

"Oh Haruhi, you should know better than to sleep on the floor like that," she said as she strode into the room. Without skipping a beat, she picked up Tamaki and threw him into the wall on the opposite side of the room as she scooped up Haruhi in her other arm. Haruhi looked dumbfoundedly at the woman before at Tamaki.

"D-Dad?" Haruhi murmured, causing Tamaki's stunned expression to break out in worry. "W-Welcome home."

"I'm sorry for leaving you home all alone last night," Ranka Fujioka said with a smile at his daughter. "You must have been lonesome."

"D-Dad," Haruhi muttered, a horrified look on her face as she glanced around him to see Tamaki laying on the ground like he was playing posseum.

"Oh, dear, my left arm aches like I just knocked down the biggest beast of the century," Ranka said, slightly ignoring his daughter as he began to nurse the arm that he had thrown Tamaki with. "Maybe I'm working too hard."

"Um, Father," Tamaki tried to murmur as he sat up and looked at Ranka.

"I would sure like some hot tea," Ranka said as if Tamaki wasn't even there.

"Right!" Tamaki said as he jumped up to grab the Fujiokas' tea kettle before he looked around in confusion. "T-Tea? Haruhi, do you boil your water with firewood? Where should I put the firewood?"

Haruhi looked up at him with a confused look as he began to run around frantically in her small kitchen. Ranka suddenly stood and kicked Tamaki to the ground before he began to try to squish Tamaki into the ground like a bug.

"Oh, dear, I seem to have found a huge pest," he said as a dark aura of hatred began to spark around him. Tamaki began to cry and flail under Ranka's powerful foot as the grown man tried to squish him into the ground. "And why exactly have you been dropping the honorifics when addressing my daughter?"

"Sir, you were taking so long that we," Hikaru said as he and Kaoru came up to Haruhi's door, both peaking inside as Hikaru trailed off.

"Oh, so that guy that passed us downstairs is Haruhi's papa afterall," Kaoru commented calmly as they saw the sight that greeted them.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! It's divine intervention!" Tamaki cried out as Ranka straightened and stepped off of him. Tamaki almost let out a sigh of relief before both of the Hitachiin brothers began to walk across him to go greet Ranka.

"Ah, hello," they said as they stuck out their hands for Ranka to shake. "We're Haruhi-san's good friends, the Hitachiin brothers."

"Papa-san, you're a tranny?" Hikaru asked with a cheerful smile as Haruhi looked on in shock as they purposefully stepped on their king.

"You're the first genuine tranny we've ever seen," Kaoru continued on for his brother as their steps began to get harder and harder across Tamaki's back.

"Sir, did you finally put the moves on Haruhi?" they asked together, both of them glancing down at Tamaki as they continued to walk on him. Haruhi's stunned expression at what they had been doing was nothing compared to what it had turned into at their words.

"Sorry about that. This guy is a dyed-in-the-wool ladies' man," Hikaru apologized sincerely.

"He's a pheromone machine, who's fooled around with more girls than he's got capillaries," Kaoru continued on, both of the twins joyfully seeing that Ranka's expression was slowly darkening at their words.

"Fooled around?" Ranka repeated in distaste, anger pusling in his cheek.

"No! Who are you saying is fooling around?" Tamaki yelled at the twins as he finally was able to sit up after they got off of him. "I sincerely..."

Both of the twins turned around in surprise, both thinking in wonder that their boss may just be confessing his love for Haruhi right in front of her father.

"Sincerely think of your girl as though she were my own daughter!" Tamaki finished as he bowed deeply to Ranka as everyone looked at him dumbfoundedly. Everyone else came up and peaked into the apartment to see this scene and were utterly surprised before they too were welcomed in and made to sit around the little table for tea.

"I see. You're the Host Club I've been hearing about," Ranka gushed as he looked around at the variety of males sitting around his table with Kaydence, Haruhi, and Koharu. Tamaki, unlike everyone else's smiling faces, was off in a corner with a dark, sullen aura surrounding him. "You really are a fine set of boys. I don't know which one of you I would take. Huh, Haruhi? Oh, you can just call me Ranka-san. 'Ranka' is the professional name I use at the tranny bar where I work."

"Professional name? Like a stage name?" Hunny asked curiously.

"That's right, Mitsukuni-kun," Ranka said with a smile towards the smallest host.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Hunny asked as the other hosts looked at Ranka in confusion because they had not introduced themselves yet. Ranka smiled knowingly at the Host Club before he started to point on manacured finger at each of them.

"Third years Haninozuka-kun and Morinozuka Takashi-kun," he listed off before turning to the twins. "And you would be the first years, in the same class as Haruhi, Hitachiin Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, right? I wonder which one of you is which. I'm always hearing stories about you."

"Huh? Haruhi talk about us?" Kaoru asked in surprise.

"Nope, it's always from Kyouya-kun on the phone," Ranka replied cheerfully.

"Ranka-san, you really are beautiful," Kyouya said with a smile as he and Ranka clapped their hands together and turned toward each other.

"What?" the rest of the Host Club yelled, just now hearing about Kyouya keeping in contact with any member of their families.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said from his dark corner, placing a hand on Kyouya's shoulder.

"We're looking after his precious daughter," Kyouya said calmly to his best friend. "It's only natural that I'd say hello and give periodic reports on her, right? Ordinarily, that should be your job, right?"

Tamaki shot back into his corner of depression at Kyouya's calm, but striking words.

"You really are a fine club president," Ranka complemented Kyouya as he took a sip of his tea. "Oh, that's right Kyouya-kun, you're the vice-president aren't you? So the president isn't good for much, huh?"

"Hold on there Dad!" Haruhi said in a startled and angry manner, drawing everyone's attention to her. "I never heard that you were keeping contact with Kyouya-senpai!"

"And I never heard that you were keeping in contact with our families," Koharu muttered to her boyfriend, shooting him a glare as she calmly sipped at her tea from next to her cousin.

"Huh? But Haruhi, you never tell me about anything at school!" Ranka whined to his daughter.

"I would keep in contact with yours if you had filled out the Ouran registration papers with your actual address and number," Kyouya shot back at Koharu, causing her to put her cup down with a loud clink.

"So then, without telling me, you!" Haruhi was so angry at her father that she couldn't even continue with her accusation.

"That is my real address and number, just not the one that my father uses," Koharu informed him in a cold voice.

"Haruhi, the thing about you is," Ranka said, causing Haruhi to calm down a bit. Ranka looked up at his daughter for a moment before he jumped up to hug her. "You're even cute when you're angry!"

"There's something about this guy that reminds me an awful lot of someone," Hikaru muttered as they watched Ranka lovingly hug a bored looking Haruhi.

"I am supposed to keep in contact with your parents to inform them on how you are doing in our club," Kyouya said to her sternly as he also put down his cup and pretended to watch Ranka hug Haruhi.

"It explains why Haruhi is so good at handling his highness," Kaoru muttered back to his twin as Ranka continued to hug Haruhi.

"You are to never speak to my father," Koharu spat at him angrilly, causing him to raise his eyebrows at her.

She stood up as Haruhi managed to break free of Ranka.

"Oh no, where are you going?" Ranka asked as Haruhi walked away from him and to her door with Koharu.

"Just drop it Ohtori," Kaydence said a bit sadly to the boy she despised next to her. "Koharu knows what she is doing and would never intentionally steer people wrong."

"The supermarket," Haruhi replied as the two girls started to put on their shoes. "We are going shopping, without any of you. We will be right back, so everyone, please behave yourselves."

"Ah! Haruhi! We want to go to the commoners' supermarket too!" Hikaru called after the two upset girls as the door closed behind them.

Kyouya glanced down at Kaydence before hardening his features to not reveal what he was really feeling towards Koharu in that moment.

"That's okay, that's okay," Ranka said to the red head with a wave of his hand. "Once she's spoken, she won't listen to you. That girl made up her mind to go to Ouran and did all the enrollment paperwork by herself."

"So did Koharu," Kaydence sighed as she leaned back on her hands and remembered the day that Koharu had informed her she was going to attend Ouran no matter what.

"I'd like to respect her spirit of independence, but sometimes, I wish she'd depend on me more," Ranka said sadly to the hosts. He sighed and smiled sadly at the Host Club. "I'm grateful to you guys. She seems to be happy and enjoying herself at school now, in her own way. Right, Souh Tamaki-kun?"

Tamaki jumped up joyously from his corner at the mention of his name from Ranka.

"I knew who you were at first glance," Ranka said with a small smile. "You're the idiot club president that often comes up in Haruhi's stories."

Tamaki seemed stunned at the news that Haruhi talks about him in such a way.

"Anyone would know who Tamaki was by the way Haruhi and Koharu talked about him," Kaydence laughed cheerfully. "It's basically the same description no matter what they talk about. Come to think of it, you were the one who mistook them for a boy right up until they revealed themselves, weren't you Tama-baka?"

"Now then, nevermind all that," Ranka said with a cheerful laugh as he put down his cup. "Why don't we all have ourselves some fun?"

The Host Club shared a nervous look for a moment before hesitantly agreeing.

Down the street, Haruhi and Koharu were tiredly walking together towards the supermarket they had just been at that morning.

"I never knew. Who would have thought that Dad and Kyouya-senpai were in touch with each other?" Haruhi said to Koharu.

"I don't know," Koharu sighed honestly as she looked around. Mere meters behind them stalked the entire male portion of the Host Club, Ranka, and Kaydence.

"Is this what you meant by fun, Ranka-san?" Hikaru asked as his brother nodded in agreement.

"Haruhi has always been independent, so I took up the habbit of following her," Ranka said with a sigh as the two girls turned around a corner, allowing them to relax and straighten up. "Besides, I wanted to be seen walking down the street with a group of handsome boys behind me."

The Host Club sighed in acceptance as they they finally reached the supermarket behind Koharu and Haruhi. Ranka and Tamaki continued to watch Haruhi and Koharu shop silently together as the rest of the Host Club explored the various sections of the small store. Koharu suddenly turned to catch a peak of Kyouya only an aisle away from them examining something on a shelf.

"I'll go get some more tea for you," she said to Haruhi as an excuse to head over to Kyouya. He glanced down at her as she approached, grabbing his arm to pull him further along the aisle so Haruhi wouldn't see them. "What are you doing here? Are the others here too?"

"They are. Ranka-san brought us," Kyouya replied calmly as his girlfriend glared up at him. "I have something to ask you about."

"Okay. What is it?" Koharu asked, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm down.

"Why do you not want me in contact with your parents?" Kyouya asked quietly, drawing Koharu's attention to him. She sighed softly and turned away from him, running a hand through her hair.

"My father, no, my family would not approve of me dating someone like you," Koharu answered sadly, tears coming to her eyes. She remembered the argument she had had with her siblings when she told them about Kyouya. Emily and Kay had stuck together on her not dating Kyouya no matter what while Yuigo had led the way for them to approve of her dating him. Even now, after several months of being together, Koharu was still unsure of where her siblings stood on her dating Kyouya.

"Someone like me?" Kyouya repeated in wonder. Koharu only nodded before she grabbed a random container of tea from the shelf. She paused a moment like she was going to say something to Kyouya, but thought better of it as she walked away to join Haruhi again. When she joined Haruhi again, she found that Tamaki had joined the petite brunette in their shopping and was making suggestions on what they should make.

Finally, everyone returned to Haruhi's apartment to have a hot pot.

"Koharu," Kaydence said thoughtfully, her chopsticks hanging from her mouth as she looked up towards the ceiling.

"Yes Kay?" Koharu replied, looking away from Ranka piling vegetables in Tamaki's bowl.

"Are you coming to the studio next weekend?" Kaydence asked her cousin.

"Studio? What studio?" the twins asked in unison as they looked at the cousins. Koharu shot a quick glare at her cousin before addressing the Host Club.

"My father owns a music studio," Koharu informed them.

"May we visit?" Hunny wondered cheerfully, smiling happily at Koharu.

"No," Koharu replied sternly, looking away from the little blonde.

"Oh come on, Ko," Kaydence grumbled. "It's not like Pressy is going to be there and there's plenty of room."

Koharu glared at her cousin, but finally agreed.

"So, it's settled that we will go to Koharu's studio next weekend!" Tamaki announced with the others host cheering. Koharu sighed unhappily while Haruhi patted her sympathetically on the back.


	13. Adventure at Star Studio

Mirror Mirror/ Adventure at Star Studios

Koharu paced in front of the large mahogany doors of a tall, dark brick building with few windows placed up the walls. As she paced, she smoothed down the frilly black and white dress that Lin had somehow forced her into. The dress went to mid-thigh and went well with the white platform boots she was wearing. Her hair had long extensions straightened onto the ends so she now had long, straight black hair. All in all, she didn't look like how she normally did when she met any of the members of the Host Club, let along all of them at once.

Koharu sighed as she watched a long limo slow in front of the building. Seconds after the limo stopped, a tall blonde stepped out of the car dressed in the latest fashions. Koharu sighed when she saw that Tamaki seemed to be calm as he attempted to help Haruhi get out of the limo. Koharu's best friend just shrugged him off as she stepped onto the sidewalk. Haruhi looked up to see her watching them and smiled in recognition. Koharu slowly walked down the white stone steps to her friends and smiled in greeting at all of them.

"Welcome to Star Studios, Host Club," she said sweetly with a small curtsy. The group stared at her for a moment before there was a collective gasp.

"Koharu?" Tamaki questioned the beautiful girl in front of the group that he could have sworn was someone else.

"Yes Tamaki?" Koharu replied cutely. trying with pure amusement to get as much as she could out of their reactions. The Hosts all blushed slightly at her adorable look. Somehow she was able to make her eyes look even larger than Hunny's and she looked like a porcelain doll that had a pouting face. Koharu smiled before turning towards the doors. "Let me show you around."

The Host Club dutifully followed their fellow host around the lobby of the tall recording studio.

"Miss," someone called to Koharu as he came rushing up. He was young, maybe in his mid twenties, and had a disheveled look about him, but he was clearly eager. He held out a manila folder to Koharu nervously. "The President said he would look over this for me, but I do not have access to his office. Could you possibly take this up there for me?"

"I am sorry Daisuke-san, but the President isn't in today," she replied, holding up her hands in defeat. Daisuke backed away slightly before Koharu ushered the Host Club into a large glass elevator. Koharu lightly pressed a small button that had a small five engraved on it.

"We didn't know you worked here," the Hitachiin twins said together as they cornered Koharu in the elevator moments after the door closed.

"Of course I work here," Koharu replied flippantly, smirking at them as she decided to drop the cute look. "My father demands all of his children to excel in some form of art."

The elevator reached their floor with a high ding and the Host Club shuffled out behind Koharu.

"So where are we going?" Haruhi asked from Koharu's right side. The older girl just smiled and opened a door that was at the end of the long hallway.

"Our guests are here," Koharu called to the people in the room. The Host Club noticed a girl look up before she returned to adjusting several knobs on the mixing board in front of her. She hesitantly motioned for Koharu to go into the adjacent room. Koharu grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her along with her into the other room. The Host Club looked through the glass window to see almost the exact mirror of them sitting in the other room.

"Who are they?" Tamaki whispered in a shocked yet awed voice. His question went unanswered.

The girl flipped a switch and all of the Veddette siblings looked towards them. "Eveyone, let's get started please."

All of them nodded and started to pair off. The Host Club saw Koharu walk over and sit in the lap of a guy that looked almost exactly like Kyouya. Haruhi and the Tamaki look-alike sat on a high stool next to a stand and two guitars. The Hitachiin look-alikes hugged each other close as the two Hunny look-alikes jumped onto the two Mori look-alikes. The girl flipped another switch to turn on some music as the look alike Host Club focused on the mics next to them.

"When I opened the doors, I saw-" Haruhi and Koharu quickly said together before the strum of a guitar started.

"We are always here waiting for you, so," the Tamaki look-alike sang smoothly into the mic. He wore a pair of black slacks and a black dress shirt with a white tie loosely hanging around his neck. He winked down at Haruhi. "If something is troubling you, let us hear about it."

The real Hikaru and Kaoru had to hold back the real Tamaki because he was trying to break through the door and grab Haruhi away from his look-alike.

"Your sad face," the two Hitachiin look-alikes sang in perfect harmony. Their matching clothes was throwing off everyone who was trying to tell who sang what, though the two did look amazing in their open white jackets and deep red turtle necks.

"Please don't cry," Koharu sang softly, as if in the background.

"Which has been," the Hikaru look-alike sang to his twin.

"Crying till now," the Karou look-alike sang back to Hikaru.

"Soon," Koharu sang before the taller of the two Mori-look alikes stepped towards a mic. He had on baggy camo pants with a loose black tee-shirt.

"Look, when it comes to us, we can change it to a smile," he sang in a deep voice.

"Change it to a smile!" the Hunny on his back called cheerfully.

"See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling like a cloud in the perfectly clear blue sky. Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking. With me," all ten of them sang together in harmony.

"Nice," the Tamaki look-alike smiled down at Haruhi.

"Isn't this fun?" Haruhi asked the rest of the group, who nodded in return.

"You might laugh like it's a trivial joke," the Kyouya look-alike sang as he adjust the pair of glasses that were slipping down his nose.

"But we just always want to see your happy face," Koharu sang with a genuine smile on her face. The male hosts were completely shocked at Koharu's ability to sing, having never heard her sing before then.

"Even with the downpour from the rain clouds," the Hikaru sang soon after.

"Falling over us until now," the Kaoru finished the line before one of the Mori took over once again.

"Look, we can laugh them off and keep walking on," he sang boldly with one of the Hunny's copying his last two words.

"See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling! So we can never forget the warmth of when we formed a circle, holding our hands together. Start walking with me," the group sang the chorus once again, each of them happy at the way the song was turning out.

"No matter if we fight or disagree," the Kyouya sang, hugging Koharu closer to him.

"There will never be regrets about meeting you," the Tamaki sang as he clutched Haruhi closer to him.

"See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling like a cloud in the perfectly clear blue sky. Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking. With me," the group sang together once again. "See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling! So we can never forget the warmth of when we formed a circle, holding our hands together. Start walking with me."

The Host Club watched as the ten started to group together around one mic in the center of the room.

"See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling like a cloud in the perfectly clear blue sky. Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking. With me," they sang one final time before chaos seemed to start in the group.

"Senpai!" Haruhi called as the Hitachiin look-alikes pulled her to them.

"Hey! Get away from Haruhi!" the Tamaki yelled at the two as he tried to snatch Haruhi away. The two answered with a chime of "No way!" and sticking their tongues out at the Tamaki.

"You guys," the Kyouya tried to settle the group down as the music started to slow to it's finale.

"Ko-chan!" one of the Hunnys jumped from one of the Mori's back and onto Koharu's.

"Geez," Koharu sighed as she steadied herself under the new weight.

"Oh well," Koharu and the Kyouya said together with a shrug.

"Haruhi!" the Tamaki cried as the Hitachiin look-alikes pushed her forward and into Koharu's side.

"M-Mata ashita!" the two said happily before they started to giggle with the others soon joining. The girl flipped a switch as the music ended and the Host Club look-alikes relaxed.

"Good job guys," she said into a mic on the mixing board. The look-alikes smiled before they headed into the room the Host Club was in.

"Thanks Risa," the Tamaki said as they filed into the room.

The dark haired girl blushed furiously at the blonde that the Host Club now recognized as Koharu's older step-brother. The Host Club looked taken aback at the French boy's perfect Tamaki impersonation.

'Is it because they are both French?' many of them thought in wonder.

Koharu laughed along with her siblings at Risako's blushing before she turned to all of her siblings. "Now let us introduce ourselves to my friends!"

"Welcome Ouran students!" the look-alikes all chimed together with Koharu. "We are the Veddette siblings!"

"Hi hi!" one of the Hunny look-alikes called as he jumped up to the hosts. "I'm Rosalin! I missed you onii-chans! I wish we played more together!"

"Hi! I'm Anastasia Veddette!" the other Hunny look-alike said slowly, but excitedly to the hosts. "I'm glad to see all of you again!"

"It's a pleasure to see you, Ana-chan!" Hunny called from Mori's shoulders.

"She prefers Tasia, Hunny-senpai," Koharu corrected the senior. Hunny's smile didn't falter as he laughed at his own mistake.

"Hey, we're Aileana and Aileene, but you've already met us," the Hitachiin twin look-alikes said in perfect harmony.

"Caitlin," the shorter of the two Moris introduced.

"Emily," the taller Mori informed them.

"Acelin," the blonde introduced himself with a bow.

"Yuigo," the Kyouya look-alike reintroduced himself while he took off his glasses. He motioned to the small girl that was still sitting by the sound board silently. "And this is my girlfriend Risako."

"And, of course, there is myself," Koharu said with a grin as she turned back to her friends. "Do you guys have any questions for us?"

"Why are you dressed like us?" Hikaru immediately asked.

"We like getting into character, Hikaru," Na and Ne replied with a twirl. "Do we not make good Hitachiins?"

Koharu glanced at her siblings with a look of disbelief, knowing the two probably had a hidden meaning in their words.

"Would you like to hear your other songs?" Koharu quickly asked the Host Club, who nodded in almost disbelief. "Then let's go Haruhi, we'll start with our song."

The two girls entered the recording room and sat by a mic. Risako flipped a switch and music began to play.

"Kiss, kiss, fall in love!" they both said as the music started. "Maybe you're my love!"

"I always noticed that you were by my side, but is it hate? Or love? Or some sort of delusion?," Haruhi sang softly, though surprisingly beautifully especially with how horrible Ranka had described Haruhi's voice during their brief discussion about music during their lunch with him. "If I could see my own feelings clearly now a lady, a host, neither would matter to me."

"Everyone has their own reason for falling in love. It's different for everyone," Koharu sang happily.

"Maybe you're my love," Both of the girls sang together.

"I want to see that side of you now and give you a cherry blossom kiss. If your heart throbs, its a glorious love," Koharu sang out. "The present is much more important than the future. This lovely spring love is a blooming maiden's beauty! But then you, whom I don't really know, I want to know more about you, though its scary."

"In denim, in frills, in casual clothes, in Chinese attire, I'll change every time we meet, so be prepared," Haruhi sang a little hesitantly as if she wasn't for sure about the line.

"Little by little the door to love opens. True love is packed with thrills," Koharu sang with a wide smile.

"On the days we're busy and pass each other, a cherry blossom kiss would be painful, but it's a glorious love," Haruhi took over the song, actually swaying slightly to the beat. "Let's accept each other's weaknesses. The love we have is invincible, we bloom, and the two of us are the leading roles."

"I won't lose to the magnificent sky, so let's make memories now," Koharu sang out as she smiled at Haruhi. "It's true love!"

"I want to see that side of you now and give you a cherry blossom kiss," both girls sang out as the song was obviously beginning to wrap up. "If your heart throbs, its a glorious love. The present is much more important than the future,"

"This lovely spring love is a blooming maiden's beauty!" Koharu sang out happily.

"It's a blooming maiden's beauty!" Haruhi repeated in a softer tone.

"Kiss kiss, fall in love," the two sang out as the final notes of the song played. "Maybe you're my love?"

The last few notes of the song played before Risako flipped the switch again and the two girls got up to rejoin the group.

"What was that?" Tamaki cried as soon as the two were in the room.

"Koharu wrote a song for us," Haruhi informed him, a small blush coming to her cheeks as the blonde grew nearer.

"I wrote a lot more than songs for us," Koharu laughed lightly before she scanned the room with a frown. "Where did Na, Ne, Hikaru, and Kaoru go off to?"

"Right here," Na said as the four twins came through the door with drinks in their hands. They passed around the drinks before she winked at Kaoru. "Our new boys were just treating us all to drinks from the vend."

"New boys," Koharu repeated, blinking at her sisters in astonishment. "You can't be seriously dating?"

"Yes we are," Aileana said as she set down her drink and headed for the recording room.

"And it is now our turns so excuse us," Aileene said in a quieter tone than her sister as she too put down her drink and went into the recording room.

"Those two," Koharu shook her head at her sisters as Risako flipped a switch and music began to play once again.

"Right in front of your eyes, I chatter with other girls. Oh no, no, no," Na sang out as she swung an arm around Ne's shoulders, the younger girl pouting at her older sister. "I want you to show jealousy on purpose. Oh yes, yes, yes."

Ne moved out from under her sister's arm and glared up at the older girl.

"My darling please, love is," Na sang to her sister, holding out a hand for her to take. "My darling please, something that burns more intensely with a little injury."

"This is our LOVE STYLE," the two sang out as Aileene took a hold of Aileana's hand, the older girl spinning her into her chest so she could hold onto her little sister. "A LOVE STYLE that is the shape of our love. I need you, I want you, forever. This is our LOVE STYLE, a LOVE STYLE that goes on wherever. You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you."

"Perhaps I've gone too far, did I really make you mad this time? Oh no, no, no," Aileene sang as Na turned to glare at the wall, but still kept her arms around Ne. Aileene raised her arms to wrap them around her sister's neck to pull the other red head into an embrace. "I'll hug it better, so let's make up. Oh yes, yes, yes."

"My darling please, this bond," Ne sang in little more than a whisper, gaining her sister's attention. "My darling please, is something strong and deep enough to overcome your fears."

The two smiled at each other lovingly before they continued on to finish the song.

"This is our LOVE STYLE, a LOVE STYLE that perseveres on. I need you, I want you, forever," the two sisters sang happily to each other as they held onto each other in a similar fashion as Hikaru and Kaoru always did. "This is our LOVE STYLE, a LOVE STYLE that goes on whenever. You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you."

As the music ended, the twins broke apart and bowed to the mirror that let everyone see them. As they exited and Risako flipped the switch to turn off the recording, the Hitachiin brothers came up to the two.

"What was that about?" they asked simultaneously.

"Aw, are you two jealous?" Aileana asked as her twin giggled. "You shouldn't be when Koko wrote that song for you."

"Will you please stop calling me Koko?" Koharu asked with a sigh from where she was sitting in between Kyouya and Yuigo.

"Never, Koko," all four of the red haired twins said as they grinned at her, causing her to groan.

"Everyone!" they heard someone call from the recording room and all turned to see Acelin standing by a microphone. "It's my turn to sing Guilty Beauty Love!"

Several people laughed at his energy as Risako flipped the switch once again to start playing music for Acelin to sing to.

"What a crime, such a beautiful crime, that God would make a star as bright as I," he sang in a beautiful, deep tone. "And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face reflected in your eyes; so, it's right that I suffer tonight all the pain of all the passion inside, but my heart can not deny what I'm feeling inside that makes me long for you. Guilty Beauty Love."

"Take my hand. Take the key. You can open the door," Acelin sang as he extended his own hand towards the class as if he was asking one of them to take it. "Take a step. Take a chance. Now you'll find there's so much more."

"There's a world you've dreamed of, and, if you'll allow, let me escort you there," he sang as he smoothly bowed at them before sinking onto his knee. "I kneel before you, kiss your hand to tell you I'm a lucky guy. Look back, and know that I can heal your tired heart."

"What a crime, such a breath-taking crime, everything I touch can't help but fall in love," he sang as he jumped up from his knee with a large grin. "In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame for your stolen heart. So, I'll say that the price I must pay is to offer up my heart forever; just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much to feel your hand in mine. Guilty Beauty Love."

"In the sky, you and I are floating in space," Acelin sang out, closing his eyes as if he was imagining someone to sing to. "I, the moon, you, the sun, locked in beautiful embrace. Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright they chase away the night."

There was a pause in the lyrics that gave time for Acelin to sigh softly before he opened his eyes and began to sing with more energy."

"What I bring you I hope delights you, a bouquet of passion cutie lady," he sang, winking at the glass window. "Be sure that here with me, you'll always save the day. What a crime, such a wonderful crime, that God would choose to make such lips as mine. It was wrong but all the same, I invited, and you came into this dream with me. So, my price is to gaze in your eyes and to feel more love than I can contain. Even so, it's fair to say I still found a way to cast my spell on you. Guilty Beauty Heart."

The music trailed of with the strum of a guitar before Acelin stood and headed back to the room where the rest of his siblings waited. He walked through the door to see Tamaki bombarding Koharu with questions about the song while Rose and Tasia seemed to be whispering heatedly about something. Without blinking, Acelin turned on his heel to silently ask Caitlin what was going on. The blonde girl shrugged with an amused shake of her head.

"_No, no, no, NO!"_ Rose screamed in French, drawing everyone's attention to the little blonde girl.

"_Rosa?" _Acelin questioned uncertainly as he, Koharu, and Yuigo swiftly crossed the room to their little half sister. "_What is the matter, little one?"_

_"It's not fair that she gets to sing big sister's song too!"_ Rose cried out, turning on her oldest siblings with tears in her large blue eyes. "_I was here first to sing it! I shouldn't have to share with the new girl!"_

_"Rosalin Veddette," _Koharu snapped, her eyes that matched her little sister's so much narrowed in disappointment as she looked at the little girl throwing a temper tantrum. "_You are going to let her because she is new to our family and needs the practice, do you understand me?"_

Rose slowly nodded, looking away from her older sister with a quiet sniffle.

"Tasia, go on ahead and sing for our guests," Koharu said, turning to her new older sister with a small smile. Tasia nodded hesitantly before she ran into the recording room and hopped up on the stool in front of the microphone. Fast, high pitched music began to play as soon as Risako flipped the switch.

"It's always fun when there are fun things waiting for you!" Tasia began, smiling cheerfully at the group through the window. "I found something cute! I really want it!"

Tasia clinched her fist in wanting at the words before she continued on with the song. "Even in forests, even in water, it's fun to chase after them, no matter where! I'll break through any barriers blocking my way and gently throw them off!"

Tasia punched the air before she stumbled slightly in her chair, righting herself just in time to sing the chorus. Everyone laughed at the little teen as she smiled apologetically at them.

"Exploring~ with Usa-chan! Search for the treasure chest! Off to an island of dreams so that we can be excited!" she sang loudly, throwing out her arms like she wanted to hug something much larger than her arms would allow. "Exploring~ with Takashi too! So everything will be fine! Let's depart on a journey so that we can be cheerful! Doki doki!"

She patted her heart and winked at everyone before she turned back to her microphone. "Happy things have come on the days I had a megaton-rank smile! When you're feeling down, I'll divide up some of that "happy" and give it to you!"

The music made a sudden shift to a slightly lower note as Tasia decided to jump up and start dancing in one spot to the music.

"With the wave of a magic staff, Usa-chan transforms into Kuma-chan!" she sang as waved her arm as if she really was waving a magic wand before she made a sour face. "But Tama-chan's Kuma-chan is all like "T_T", he's not cute at all!"

Tamaki sputtered at the little woman's description of his precious teddy bear, which only made the Hitachiin twins roar with laughter. Tamaki turned on Koharu, who was trying and failing to hide her giggles behind her hand.

"Exploring~ with everyone! Search for the treasure chest! Off to an island of dreams so that we can be excited!" Tasia sang, drawing everyone's attention again. "Exploring~ we're always together! So everything will be fine! Let's depart on a journey so that we can be cheerful! Doki doki! Exploring~ with Usa-chan! Search for the treasure chest! Off to an island of dreams so that we can be excited! Exploring~ with Takashi too! So everything will be fine! Let's depart on a journey so that we can be cheerful! Doki doki! Exploring~ with everyone! Search for the treasure chest! Off to an island of dreams so that we can be excited! Exploring~ we're always together! So everything will be fine! Let's depart on a journey so that we can be cheerful! Doki doki!"

The song swiftly ended after the last repeated chorus as Tasia danced around as silently as she could to the final notes. Risako flipped the switch for the music, signalling Tasia that she could come back to them.

"That was a great song, Tas-chan!" Hunny called as he bounded up to the girl that was actually older than him.

"Thanks Hun-kun!" Tasia said just as cheerfully back. The two embraced briefly before they turned back to the rest of the group. "Where's Yu-kun?"

"Here, Tasia," Yuigo said from behind them, making the two small adults turn to see him closing the door to the recording room.

"He said he wanted to get his song done since it was getting a bit late," Koharu explained as the two returned to their protectors. Risako smiled softly as she turned on the music for her boyfriend.

"I hid in the shadows the moonlight of a chilly night illuminated, reflecting on the town," Yuigo sang, in a deep, reverberating voice. Tamaki's head immediately snapped up at the teen's voice, a small awed expression clear on his face.

"Yuigo has won a lot of competitions for his voice," Koharu murmured to Tamaki as she watched her twin affectionately.

"What is there for me to believe in?" Yuigo sang, causing Kyouya to look at his girlfriend in confusion. Only he and Mori were left and that line did not sound like something Mori would say. Koharu seemed to ignore him as she watched her brother sing. "There's not a thing in the midst of a crowd going and coming in a monochrome world. I had hung my head, but..."

Yuigo paused to take a breath before he continued on to the chorus. "I realized it by your words and the single flower at my feet. If I lost it, there would be nothing to fear. As if I were trying to convince myself, I walked on..."

Kyouya continued to stare at Koharu in confusion as he listened to the song she had apparently written for him. He was glad it was a beautiful song, but was confused at why it had such a morbid meaning behind it. Was that really how she saw him? He frowned and turned back to watching Yuigo, resolving himself to show Koharu that he wasn't such a depressing person.

"Nothing but silence fills my heart, though I've lived my life without knowing what I desire," Yuigo sang sadly, tears actually coming to his eyes as he sang. "I don't understand what it means to be doubtful anymore. In a distorted town, I felt justice though I was being swept along."

Koharu glanced up at Kyouya to see that he was frowning. She sighed softly, disappointed in his reaction. She had hoped that the song would ring a chord with him and made him see that he was on a bad path by trying so hard to impress his father.

"I realized it by your words and the single flower at my feet," Yuigo sang softly and sadly, knowing from his sister's notes all over the music that she really wanted this song to send a message. "If I lost it, there would be nothing to fear. If I were to convince myself that, then time would go on..."

He paused to sigh softly before the music picked up again for him to sing the chorus one last time.

"I realized it by your words and the single flower at my feet," he sang out, slightly louder than before just so he knew that the message would get across. "If I lost it, there would be nothing to fear. If I were to convince myself that, then time would go on..."

He trailed off on a low note as the music also trailed off. When he came back into the main room, he saw that Tamaki and a few of his siblings were crying. He turned to see that Koharu was just sitting next to Kyouya, both of the dark haired teens just watching, stone faced, as Yuigo switched with Emily.

"W-We'll just move on with the recordings then," Risako murmured softly as Emily sat with a guitar in front of the mic. Emily nodded to Risako, who flipped the switch to start the recording process one last time. Music didn't begin to play like the Host Club thought it would. Instead, Emily began to strum lightly on her guitar before she began to sing.

"Without saying anything, I'm right by your side at anytime," she sang softly and in a deep, rumbling tone for a girl. "Gently tell me your sad thoughts, because I'm listening."

"If my inability to express things well troubles you," she sang louder, still strumming lightly on her guitar. "Then close your eyes and gently entrust me, because I'll embrace you."

"Within the passing seasons, now," she sang softly, her eyes closed as she sang. "There is one certain thing inside of my chest. If it's to protect you, then I won't regret a thing, because I'll take any pain in your stead. I'll always be by your side."

"Because when I learn that I didn't realize your feelings, I want to send you everything that I can do in my power," Emily sang softly, tears actually seeming to come to her eyes as she sang. "I match my pace with you all the time, because I have still an unchanging thought now."

Her strumming on her guitar increased as she bridged into the chorus once more.

"So that the warmth of when we embraced won't ever disappear, I'll wipe away your spilling tears," she sang boldly, filling both rooms with her voice. "I'll always be by your side."

"If it's to protect you then I won't regret a thing, because I'll take any pain in your stead. Always smiling by your side," she suddenly hit a very high note, surprising many of the hosts because she had been singing so low for so long. "So that the warmth of when we embraced won't ever disappear, I'll wipe away your spilling tears. I'll always be by your side."

Her last note lasted just longer than her guitar strums did, both notes reverberating around the room for moments after she had finished. Emily stood and placed her guitar back on its stand before she turned to come back into the main room. She paused for a moment when she saw that most of her siblings were surrounding Koharu on the couch.

"Koharu!" she cried out, rushing forward to find out what had happened to her older sister. She pushed through the wall of her siblings to see that Koharu was crying into Yuigo's shoulder while Mori was slowly rubbing her back. Emily knelt next to Koharu's knees and looked up at Yuigo in confusion. "What happened?"

"You," Yuigo murmured, nodding towards the recording room. Emily stared up at him blankly for a moment before she understood. She had sang the song just how her sister had wanted and it had actually managed to touch the host it was written for. She glanced up at Mori to see a slight smile on his face as he tried to comfort Koharu from over the couch. She started slightly when she noticed that Hunny was looking just over the couch at Koharu with tears rushing down his cheeks.

"I-I'm okay," Koharu sniffled as she sat up, smiling up at Mori. "I'm just glad you liked the song so much."

"It was fitting," Mori murmured in his rumbling tone which Emily had matched so well during the song. Koharu shook her head before she looked around at all of her siblings.

"It was only that way because of everyone," she murmured, smiling happily at them before she turned to the Host Club. "I only wrote the songs, they were the ones who brought them to life for you."

"Well," Hikaru said, drawing everyone's attention as he and his twin stepped back away from the group.

"We are bored now," Kaoru continued for his brother.

"So why don't we play a game?" they finished together. Na and Ne stood from where they were kneeling at their sister's knees and crossed the room to their new boyfriends. The Hitachiin brothers looked at the Veddette sisters in confusion as the two red heads joined them. A moment later, both of the brothers were loudly complaining about their heads since Na and Ne had just hit them across the back of the head.

"We were having a family moment," the twin sisters said angrily together, completely not phased by the other twins' complaints. "Learn your place."

Chuckles went around the room as their family enjoyed the bit of show coming from their comedic sisters.

"Something wrong Tamaki?" Acelin asked, noticing the stunned expression on the other blonde teen's face.

"I-I've never seen anyone but Haruhi hit the twins," Tamaki murmured softly, a looked of awe dawning on his face.

"Get used to Na and Ne's 'Learn Your Place' routine," Caitline laughed loudly. "It's very popular whenever we have our live performances."

"Live performances?" Hunny questioned curiously, looking at Koharu for an answer.

"Our dad has a stage set up in town for us to perform on just about every weekend," Koharu informed him, turning towards Tamaki with a glare. "I can't get you in even if you ask. Tickets are based on a lottery system that you can't rig no matter what, so just sign up and wait your turn if you want tickets."

"B-But that means we can't all go at once," Tamaki said frantically.

"You'd be surprised actually," Caitlin said, thinking a bit. "We aren't all that popular right now, so the lottery system can give out anywhere between one ticket and ten tickets at a time to any one winner."

"So we could go together," Hunny cheered happily, grinning up at Caitlin.

"If my math is working out, you could relatively soon," Caitlin replied, also smiling.

"You're math is never wrong Cat," Koharu rolled her eyes at her mathematical sister. Out of all of the courses Caitlin had taken since coming to Japan from Germany when she was eight, math was the only the never faltered and stayed perfectly scored.

"We are bored," Hikaru and Kaoru groaned, trying to get everyone's attention again.

"Didn't we say to learn your place," Na and Ne shot back at the two, making the boys flinch back so they didn't get hit.

"It's alright guys," Koharu laughed along with her siblings. "Let's go ahead and play a game while we still have time."

"Truth or Dare!" Acelin and Rosalin called at the same time. Their siblings laughed at their cry, but quickly agreed to playing.

"Tamaki!" Acelin called, pointing at his fellow French man. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, um," Tamaki seemed flustered by the question, completely unsure of how he should react to it. "T-Truth?"

"Are you sure?" Acelin asked slyly, wiggling his eyebrows at Tamaki. Tamaki flinched back at the flirtatious look as Acelin turned away with a satisfied smile. "Well then, _do you like anyone here?"_

"_Wh-What?" _Tamaki sputtered, receiving strange looks from the others as his face turned a bright shade of red. "_N-N-No!"_

"_Are you sure?_" Acelin asked, turning back to Tamaki with a knowing look.

"_I-I-I,"_ Tamaki stuttered, looking away from Acelin in embarrassment.

"You guys mind switching back to Japanese for those of us who don't speak French?" Hikaru rolled his eyes in boredom.

"Sorry, sorry," Acelin laughed as he moved to sit down again. "I got my answer anyway, so Tamaki can go."

"Ah," Tamaki blushed slightly at Acelin's words before he turned to Haruhi. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?" she replied hesitantly after thinking about either option for a moment. Tamaki perked up at her decision as an idea popped into his head.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully, taking everyone else by surprise.

"H-He didn't," the twins murmured, looking at him dumbfoundedly.

"Wh-What?" Tamaki asked frantically, turning towards the others worriedly. "Sh-Should I have not asked?"

"Ask her that, Tamaki," Koharu said, pointing towards Haruhi as she tried to hide her giggles.

"H-Ha-Haruhi?" Tamaki murmured, turning towards the silent brunette. He hesitantly stepped closer to her with wide eyes. "Will you?"

"I'll give it a try I guess," Haruhi murmured, not looking at anyone. Suddenly, she looked up at Tamaki with a smile. "So I guess my answer would be yes."

"Ha-Haruhi," Tamaki's eyes began to tear up as he moved forward to hug his new girlfriend. Before he could move more than a few steps towards her, the door burst open. A tall man with light brown, curly hair stood calmly in doorway.

"P-Papa!" several of the Veddette siblings called in shock, none of them expecting to see their father that day. Yamato's eyes scanned the room slowly before they stopped on Koharu.

"I expected a bit more from my children than to have this vermin in our pristine studio," he said slowly and calmly, still staring straight at Koharu with intense blue eyes.

"Sorry Father," the siblings chimed as they looked away from the grown man. Several of them stood, still not looking at Yamato.

"Come on Risako-chan," Yuigo murmured, extending his hand to his girlfriend who was sitting just behind Yamato. Risako quickly took his hand and the two left the room at a fast pace.

"Let's go, let's go," Na and Ne murmured, taking the Hitachiin brothers' arms and dragging them out of the room before Yamato could turn his glare on them. Caitlin and Tasia took Mori and Hunny's hands and quickly left behind their siblings with Emily and Rose right behind them.

"I'm terribly sorry for this Father," Koharu murmured with a small bow to Yamato before she guided the last three host out of the room. They soon reached the elevator, where the rest of the Host Club and the Veddette siblings waited.

"Does your Papa hate us?" Hunny asked nervously as they headed down to the lobby.

"No," Koharu shook her head, smiling sadly at Hunny. "He's just biased against rich businessmen."

"Why?" Tamaki asked curiously as Kyouya's eyes narrowed at his girlfriend.

"I don't know," Koharu admitted, looking up at her twin brother for help. Yuigo could only shrug as they reached the lobby and spilled out of the elevator. The group quickly crossed to the front doors and down to the sidewalk.

"See you guys later," Na and Ne called as the hosts climbed into their limo again.

"I really am sorry about my father, you guys," Koharu said to the hosts before she closed the door to let them leave.

"Do you think they are going to try and get tickets?" Rose asked curiously.

"I'm sure they will," Caitlin laughed at her fellow blonde. "They might even try to rig the lottery."

"Then you will just have to keep track of the odds, so they can't rig it," Aileana teased as she and her twin poked either of Caitlin's cheeks.

"Well then," Koharu clapped as she turned back to her siblings with a wide smile. "I guess we should get to practicing so we can really wow those extravagant hosts."

**Sorry this has taken so long guys, but college is really taking a lot of my time up. I would like to not only thank everyone who has recently joined and reviewed, but also everyone who has hung on and waited for me to update. I really hope this is up to par to my other chapters and please look forward to the next few chapters!**


	14. Twins' Day

Twins' Day

"Na!" Aileene called as she entered her's and Aileana's room from their bathroom. She looked around their blue and green themed room to see a pair of white skinny jeans laying across the foot of their queen bed with a white button up shirt and black vest folded on top of it. Sighing, she quickly got dressed and left the room to find her older sister. The quieter twin walked down the hall that held all of her siblings' rooms to find Koharu's ajar even though Koharu was at her apartment that weekend. Quietly, she stepped towards it and nudged it open some more. There, sitting in the sunlight of the large glass window, was Aileana in black skinny jeans, a black button up, and a white vest.

"Aileana?" Ne questioned as she stepped farther into the room. She was confused, why was her sister in Koharu's room when they had a perfectly good window in their room?

"Do you think we can ever be as happy as them?" Na suddenly asked Ne, not turning to face her. Ne walked towards her sister and sat on the floor next to her.

"I know we can," she answered as she rested her head on Na's knee, knowing Na meant their siblings when she said them. Aileana looked at her younger sister in question. "We have each other for one. Plus, Ka and Kao are going to be here soon."

Aileana had to laugh at the nicknames they had given the Hitachiins without the boys realizing.

"Right, we should get the game room prepared," Na said as she and Ne stood up simultaneously. The two took off down the hall and down the main stair case. They passed a confused looking Lin and Rose as they zoomed through the entry way and to a room with a movie screen and blue plush chairs. The two looked at each other for only a moment before they split up to go to either side of the room.

"What games do you think they play?" Ne wondered innocently as she sorted through the games that sat on shelves above different game consoles that dated back to before they were born while Na started putting the snacks together from a cabinet across the room.

"Definitely not Koii's or Lin's games," Na called over as she pulled out a two liter of orange soda from the small fridge that was tucked in under the cabinet.

"Dating games and virtual life games are no fun for straight boys," Ne agreed with a laugh. Ne immediately turned away from a whole shelf of games above their Gamecube and turned towards their Xbox. "How about Left 4 Dead?"

"Keep that in the pile," Na demanded, turning to her sister with a wicked grin. "Me and Ka can beat zombies while you and Kao try not to throw chunks!"

"N-N-Na," Ne whined, tears forming at the corner of her eyes at her sister's cruel words. Na dropped the bag of chips she was holding at the sight of her sister's tears and rushed over to her sister's side to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Ne. We don't have to play that if you don't want us to," Na soothed the tearful girl in her arms, petting her hair slowly to try to sooth her. Ne sniffed as she buried her head into her sister's relatively flat chest. "Are you okay my little kitten?"

Ne nodded into Na's chest when they heard a simultaneous clearing of identical throats. The two looked towards the door to see the Hitachiin twins watching them with identical devilish grins while one of the Veddette maids stood behind them with a frown as she looked at her younger mistresses.

"Now Kaoru, don't we feel jealous?" Hikaru said as the two sauntered into the room to stand only a few feet away from their girlfriends.

"Of course Hikaru, our girlfriends would rather be with each other than us," Kaoru agreed with a pout as he crossed his arms. Hikaru wrapped his bare, slender arms around his younger brother in the same way Aileana was holding Aileene. The four looked at each other for just a moment before Kaoru and Aileene broke free from their older twin and dove into the opposite's.

"I'm sorry Hikaru," Ne pouted into Hikaru's deep blue shirt and white vest.

"I was just comforting her, Kaoru," Na quickly explained to the upset boy in her arms. She patted the back of his blue vest and rubbed his bare shoulder. She pulled away slightly to look at Hikaru and Aileene. "What would you like to do first?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Ne suggested innocently, pulling away from her boyfriend slightly so she can look up at him pleadingly. "Something me and Kaoru pick?"

Neither Hikaru nor Na could resist Ne's seemingly genuine cuteness. Na, Hikaru, and Na sat down in two of the plush chairs as Ne and Kaoru picked out a movie off of shelves lined with DVD cases.

"Let's pick something funny!" Kaoru said excitedly to Ne as he flipped through all of their movies. Ne nodded as she moved to the shelves that had comedies on them with him slowly following her. Her face lit up as she spotted a movie and she went and put it in the DVD player before Kaoru could stop her. Quickly, she ran to her seat in between Hikaru and Aileana as Kaoru walked from the shelves to sit next to Aileana. Na skipped the previews with her giant universal remote and the main menu appeared for Alvin and Chipmunks.

"What the hell?" Hikaru laughed when he saw the animated chipmunks.

"What?" Alieene pouted, puffing out her cheeks as she looked indignantly up at her boyfriend. The two boys and tomboy burst out laughing when they realized that Ne was serious about watching the relatively childish movie. Na played the movie and they actually managed to watch the opening few scenes, but neither set of twins could concentrate on the movie for much longer because they were either singing along with the Chipmunks or throwing snacks at each other. By the time the move ended, Na and Kaoru were covered in Cheeto Puffs and M&Ms while Hikaru and Ne were covered in Skittles and Sour Patch Kids.

"Games now?" Aileana suggested, hopping up to pick a game. A cord seemed to have wrapped itself around Aileana's foot as she tried to move around the table, causing her to trip. Ne and Kaoru reached out to catch her, but both missed and all three fell to the floor in a heap.

"Are you guys okay?" Hikaru quickly asked as he jumped up to help them. Kaoru rolled off of the two girls and sat on the floor rubbing his head.

"I think I'm fine," he told his twin as Hikaru knelt down next the three with a worried face.

"Ah, Na _you alright sis_? Na?" they heard Ne calling to her sister, noticing her shift to sit up slightly. "Aileana?"

There was no reply from the oldest of the red haired twins. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, both of their faces mirroring the same shocked expression.

"Aileana, _sis, answer me_," Aileene started to get a little desperate as she reverted back to her native tongue. She started to shake her unconscious sister as tears came to her bright green eyes.

"Ne, we need to get her to hospital," Hikaru said quietly to his girlfriend, placing a hand on her shoulder as he noticed that Aileana wasn't waking up. There was a pause in which Ne stopped shaking Na and then there was what sounded like strangled sobs filling the room. Ne covered her face with her hands and fell forward into Hikaru's chest. Hikaru wrapped his arms around the younger girl with a desperate look towards Kaoru, who looked extremely pale. Slowly, Hikaru was able to get the two shocked teens up and was able to pick up Na. Kaoru and Ne started to lead Hikaru out of the room and towards the front doors of the mansion, none of them thinking to call ahead for a ride or even an ambulance. As they made it to the front hall, Cat and Emily were coming down the stairs and spotted their unconscious sister.

"Na!" the both yelled as they ran down the rest of the stairs and to their sister. Caitlin snatched Aileana out of Hikaru's arms, almost dropping her if it wasn't for Emily being there to catch the red head's legs.

"What happened to my sister?" Emily asked darkly, turning a murderous glare towards Hikaru once she was sure Caitlin had Aileana.

"She tripped, onee-chan," Ne's quiet voice came from by the front door, drawing their attention. Aileene looked very small as she stood sadly by Kaoru, no color or cheer in her normally bright face. Tears were in her dulled eyes as she stared at the ground, seeming lost without her older sister there next to her. Emily immediately crossed the few feet separating them and enveloped Ne into a hug, pulling her towards the waiting limo moments later. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to follow after the sisters into the limo, but had the door closed on them when they tried to get in. The limo drove off before they two boys could even react, leaving them in the middle of the Veddette drive way.

"I'm not going to forgive them for this," Hikaru growled as he pulled out his phone and violent pushed the numbers so he could call for a ride himself. Hikaru waited impatiently with Kaoru until their ride arrived, barking at the driver to take them to the nearest hospital as quickly as he could.

"Hikaru," Kaoru murmured when his twin huffed and grumbled that they were going too slow through the town. Hikaru looked at Kaoru with a raised eyebrow. "He's doing what he can. There's no need to be that mad."

"You can't tell me you aren't mad either," Hikaru snapped at his twin.

"I'm not mad," Kaoru countered, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "I'm worried about Na, but I'm not lashing out at people because of it."

Hikaru frowned at Kaoru for a moment before he sighed and sat back in the plush leather seat.

"Sorry, Kaoru," he murmured, scratching his head in frustration. "Not used to caring about someone other than us."

"Na and Ne are practically us," Kaoru murmured as he brought his knees up to chest. "They are how we should have been."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked his twin, eyebrows furrowed in his confusion. Kaoru looked up at his brother with a sad smile.

"Their world is much more than just the two of them," Kaoru murmured. "They do not keep themselves locked away like we do."

"We don't lock ourselves away," Hikaru replied indignantly, which caused Kaoru to shake his head. Before either of the twins could say any more, the limo stopped in front of a hospital and their driver opened the door for them.

"This is the nearest hospital, Hitachiin-samas," the driver said with a bow as the twins got out. They looked up at the hospital and almost laughed, noticing that it was an Ohtori hospital. The two went into the emergency room to see Ne sitting by herself in the waiting room.

"Ne, are you okay?" Hikaru asked as the two crossed the room to meet up with her. Alieene looked up at the twins as they sat down on either side of her. "Why aren't you with Na?"

"I-I can't go see her," Aileene admitted, tears coming to her eyes. "I can't see her hurt and be unable to do anything."

"You being there is all she needs," Kaoru told the girl quietly, trying to convince her to go see his girlfriend. "How do you think she will feel if she wakes up and you aren't there?"

Ne looked at Kaoru for a moment before she nodded and stood, leading the way for them to go to Aileana's room. There were perks to being a member of a rich family, especially in a hospital created by another rich family, so Na had immediately been seen and admitted into her own private room. As they made their way to Aileana's room, Hikaru and Kaoru looked around at everything they passed.

"Will you two stop that?" Aileene snapped at them, already on edge because she hadn't heard anything about her sister's health.

"But we've never been in a hospital before," Hikaru admitted with a shrug as the twins looked towards the girl in front of them with pouts. "We've never been sick enough you see."

"And our mother wanted to have the experience of having us at home, so we weren't born in one either," Kaoru added on before they looked at each other and shrugged. Aileene shook her head at the boys as she kept walking, trying to ignore their antics behind her until she reached her sister's room.

"Ne! We were wondering where you had gone off to," Caitlin said worriedly when they opened the door. The blonde stood from her seat next to Na's bed and rushed to greet her little sister. Caitlin looked at the Hitachiin twins for a moment before she led Ne to Na's bed so the younger girl could see her twin sleeping peacefully.

"They said it was only a concussion and that Na will wake up as soon as the bit of swelling goes down in her brain," Caitlin murmured after Aileene had a chance to take in the sight of her sister hooked up to heart monitors and an IV. "The doctor said that the brain swelling isn't dangerous, but it will leave her a bit disorientated for a while after she wakes up. I'm sure she will be happy to see you though."

Ne nodded silently as she slid into the empty seat next to the head of her sister's bed. Aileene looked like she was in pain at the sight of her younger twin. Aileene knew she was the older twin, but Aileana had always been the rock between the sisters and, now that she was unconscious, Ne wasn't sure what would happen to her.

"Emily!" Caitlin cried out, drawing Ne's attention away from her sister. Emily had Kaoru pinned to the wall with her arm pressed against his throat, clearly blocking off the younger teen's breathing. "_Stop this! What do you think you are doing?_"

"_It's his fault that she is like this,_" Emily growled, also reverting to English like her sister. Hikaru and Ne seemed frozen stiff as they watched her try to cut off Kaoru's breathing. "_He is her boyfriend, her protector, so it should be him in that bed and not her."_

_"It's not his fault, sis,_" a weak voice came from the bed, drawing everyone's attention. Aileana gently smiled at each of them as Emily dropped Kaoru so she and Caitlin could crowd next to Aieene and the bed. Kaoru crumpled to the ground as Hikaru came to his side, a worried expression clear on his face as he silently asked his twin how he was doing. "_I tried to protect them and forgot how to fall properly."_

_"Don't try to pass the blame onto yourself," _Emily growled at her sister, narrowing her eyes. Aileana smiled weakly at the brunetter as she tried to lift her hand and wave off her concerns.

"_It's the truth,_" Aileana insisted, narrowing her eyes at her sister. Before either of them could say anymore, the door opened and a tall man walked in with the rest of the Veddette siblings behind him. He took one look at Aileana hooked up to so many monitors and nearly burst into tears as he hurried across the room and to her side.

"You had to bring Dad?" Caitlin murmured into Koharu's ear as the blonde joined her siblings by the door. Koharu shrugged, spotting Hikaru and Kaoru uncomfortably standing against the wall.

"He heard me explaining your text to the others and insisted we all come," the female host whispered quickly to her sister before she crossed the room to the confused twins. "Dad isn't one to let one of his kids suffer alone in a hospital room."

Hikaru and Kaoru slowly nodded as one as the door opened one more time to reveal a tall, dark haired doctor.

"Yuiichi-san!" Koharu said in surprise at the sight of her boyfriend's oldest brother. Yuiichi Ohtori smiled warmly at his former patient, having taken a liking to the girl after her stay under his care, especially since he had managed to figure out that she was his baby brother's girlfriend.

"Hello Koharu-chan," he greeted cheerfully, looking around the crowded room with an amused look. He didn't think he had ever seen one of the VIP rooms this crowded with people before, which made it a very welcomed sight to know that this young miss was very cared for.

"Excuse me Doctor," Yamato Veddette straightened from his adoptive daughter's side, looking at the younger man suspiciously. "Will you please care to explain to me why you know my daughter?"

Yuiichi gave Koharu a questioning look for a moment before he turned to address her father. "My younger brother is a close friend of Koharu-chan's and once brought her in due to a severe cold, which was very good of him because it very nearly developed into pneumonia and would have if she had stayed at home and not come to see us."

Yamato looked at him in surprised before he turned a stern gaze at Koharu that told her that she would have to explain everything later.

"Now, about this young miss," Yuiichi said, flipping through the small file in his hands as he crossed the room to be at Aileana's side. "She received a slight concussion, so I'm going to request that she be on bed rest for a few days and not be overly excited by anything or anyone. I'm going to sign off on her being released to go home, but please bring her back immediately if she begins to feel faint or dizzy."

Yuiichi looked around the room with a small smile at all of their relieved faces before he spotted the Hitachiin twins.

"Ah, good evening Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san, how is your mother doing?" he called over to them, wondering why they were by the wall instead of with the group around the bed. "Is she taking the prenatal vitamins that I prescribed for her?"

"Why would she be taking prenatal vitamins?" Hikaru asked in surprise, unsure of what kind of vitamins those were. Kaoru tugged at his brother's arm to draw him over and whisper something in his ear. "She's pregnant!? Since when!?"

"She didn't inform you that she recently came here to get tested?" Yuiichi questioned in surprise, chuckling to himself at the look on Hikaru's face. Yuiichi shrugged and turned to leave. "I'll get this paperwork signed off so you can all go home."

"Now, boys," Yamato said, turning a clearly fake smile on the Hitachiin twins. "How do you know my daughters?"

"They are friends of mine from school, Papa," Koharu answered when it was obvious that neither of the twins were going to answer the grown man. She smiled innocently up at her father, somehow managing to widen her eyes to have a doe look about them. "They were visiting me today when Na and Ne came to play video games with us in the basement. Lin and Rose pulled me away for a moment so they were the ones there with Na fell and hurt herself."

"I see," Yamato said, completely disarmed by his daughter's sweet look and clear explanation. He smiled softly at Koharu and gave her a hug and a kiss on her temple. Letting go of her, he turned to the boys with a much gentler smile than before. "Thank you for being there for Na and Ne, but it seems her room is getting too crowded. You are welcome to visit whenever you wish, gentlemen, and please give my congratulations to your mother, babies are wonderful additions to any family."

Hikaru and Kaoru could only gape in surprise at the man's words because Koharu had always talked like her father hated businessmen and that is what they were to be. Yuigo and Acelin moved to usher the twins out of the room and firmly shut the door in their faces with apologetic looks.

"C-Come on, Hikaru," Kaoru laughed nervously, smiling slightly at his stunned brother. "Let's go tell everyone the knew that we are going to be big brothers."

Hikaru grumbled, but nodded and followed his brother through the hospital so they could go contact their friends about everything that had happened that day.

**Oh geez, it's been so long since I've posted anything. I hope this chapter was worth the wait everyone. I just had to add in Hikaru and Kaoru's little sister this time around since Bisco Hatori mentioned her at the end of the manga and she seems to be such a cutie. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and I will try to get the next one out soon!**


End file.
